


My Perfect Stranger

by TaelsOfShinee



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaelsOfShinee/pseuds/TaelsOfShinee
Summary: Key is a single parent with two kids. His last relationship had been a bit rocky which left him mentally scarred. The only two people that keep him together are his two little boys, Taemin(10) and Jongin(9).But what happens when his friends push him back into dating, and his crazy ex seems to never go away?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another one of my AFF stories. I decided to share it here as well. Hope you enjoy!

"Come on, Key! You're going to be late!" Nicole nagged me for about the 10th time. 

I groaned. "I don't see why I have to go on this blind date anyway! I'd much rather be with my boys."

"Key, they're at your mom's house so you have nothing to worry about," she said as she finished up my eyeliner. "Besides, it's been awhile since you've had any action."

"That's because I don't need any. My kids are all the action I need."

"Kids, kids, kids! That's all you ever talk about. Now don't get me wrong. I love those boys just as much as you do, but it's time for you to finally have a break. Now I'm not asking for you to find a husband, but at least get out there and meet some new people."

I sighed because I knew she was right. For the past 10 years, Taemin and Jongin have been my whole life. My life had been in a pretty tough place, and honestly, announcing that I was pregnant didn't make it any better. My parents were ashamed of me, my reputation was ruined, my boyfriend at the time, named Jonghyun, went MIA for awhile, and did I mention I was only 16?! 

Now I'm 26 and work as a makeup artist. It wasn't easy finishing school and finding a job, but with the help of my parents, I prevailed. Jonghyun, the father of my children, still keeps in touch, but from a distance. But that's a story for another day. 

As we pulled up to the restaurant, Nicole gave me some last encouraging words. 

"Key, I'm proud of you. This is the furthest you've gone to move on from your past."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks a lot for pushing me. I just hope this night won't be a mistake."

"Oh trust me, it won't. This guy I set you up with is everything I know you need right now. If not as a boyfriend, at least as a friend. My advice to you is to just be open-minded."

I nodded. "Ok. I'll text you when it's over."

I walked into the restaurant and was amazed at how beautiful it was. It looked very classy and well decorated. Nicole did a great job on picking the venue. 

I wandered the area slowly as I saw couples casually conversing and families enjoying their time together. Just looking at those smiling faces reminded me of my two little boys. I was honestly ready to get this night over with so I could snuggle with them. 

I noticed a man who looked just as confused as me standing at a table. He was tall, had broad shoulders, dark brown hair, and a handsome face. Nicole definitely knew my type. 

I walked up to him slowly before shyly saying, "H-hi."

He smiled gently and said, "Are you Kim Kibum?" I nodded. "I'm Choi Minho. Nice to meet you." He bowed slightly. 

"Nice to meet you too. You can call me Key, by the way."

He smiled and nodded as we sat down. Boy, was I nervous. This had been my first date in years and I didn't want to scare this guy away. 

"So," he said. "How old are you?"

"I'm 26."

His eyebrows lifted. "Really? You look a lot younger. I'm 25. I thought I'd be older than you."

I blushed as he flattered me. "Well, it's only a year. Plus, you look very mature for your age."

He grinned. "Thanks. So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a makeup artist."

"Oh, for like celebrities?"

"Yeah, but I do regular people too. Still pays the bills. What about you?"

"I'm a professional soccer player."

"Really? I knew you looked familiar. My s-....... I mean, someone I know loves soccer and forces me to watch it at times. I think I saw you play." Damn, I almost let the cat out the bag. 

"Maybe. I'm not trying to brag, but I'm pretty damn good."

I scoffed playfully. "It sounds like bragging to me."

He grinned. "It comes naturally. So, what made you interested in dating all of a sudden?"

I sighed. "Well, I've been out of the dating scene for awhile. Really, it's pressure from my friends that made me come out here tonight. I guess I finally seen that they were right."

"What made you be gone for so long?"

"I had this crazy ex." I can't believe I was talking about this on my first date. But for some reason, I was starting to feel comfortable the more I talked to him.

"Do you feel comfortable with explaining?" 

I looked at him with appreciation at the fact that he considered my feelings. "I can give you a little snippet. Well, me and this guy had been dating for about 5 years." His eyes widened. "I know! That's awhile. He basically dictated my life even after we broke up because of our........something." No matter how comfortable I got, I couldn't tell him about my kids on the first date. 

"Your something?"

"Yeah. It's complicated. To make a long story short, I ended up having to get a restraining order against him. Sadly, there's something beautiful that binds us together. He legally has to see it because I'm not obligated to take away his passion." I was trying my best to jump around the subject. 

"So what did this have to do about you dating?"

"When I say he was crazy, I mean CRAZY. I mean, he's never put his hands on me, but he did some things that were mentally scarring. He still claimed that I was his. He broke into my house plenty of times, trashed my place, showed up and embarrassed me at work, threatened me and my family, and sadly, there's more. He just broke me down for awhile. After the restraining order, I started focusing more on my career and my beautiful results from a horrible relationship."

He looked at me as if focusing on my every word. It's been awhile since a guy's given me all of his attention. I could tell he was genuinely interested and not just listening to get in my pants...well at least I hoped. 

He smiled at me. "You've been through a lot and you're a really strong person, Key. I can see that already. I'm can't believe you had to go through so much, but you made it! Now you're here."

That really touched me. "Thanks, Minho. What about your past relationships?"

"Well, my dating life is really nonexistent."

I chuckled. "No way! You're so handsome. I'm sure you've had to have offers."

"You're right, but my mind wasn't focused on dating. I was only concerned about soccer. I didn't want any distractions, especially throughout college. When I finally made it professionally, I didn't want to let my team down and get distracted. I was just a rookie and had to prove myself."

"So, what made you finally want to start dating?"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger. I would eventually like to get married and start a family. You have no idea how many times my parents have nagged me about grandchildren. Ultimately, I just want to be happy. I feel like that eternal happiness would come with love and a family."

I nodded. "You make a lot of since." Too bad I've already started my own family. 

"Let's change the subject. Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in Daegu, but my family moved to Seoul when I was in high school. So I stay here now."

"I stay here too! Too bad I've never seen you. Seoul is too big. I was born and raised in Incheon. I came to Seoul when I got a scholarship for one of the universities."

"Incheon? I visit there from time to time."

"You see. It means we're destined to be together," he joked. 

I chuckled. "Maybe. You never know with the way life's set up."

We talked the rest of the night and honestly, I had a really good time. Minho's a really good guy, well at least for today. I mean, I thought Jonghyun was a good guy once. That went horrible, but hopefully Minho could be the change in my life. Even if we don't get romantically involved, I think he'd make a good friend. 

As our date ended, Minho walked me outside of the restaurant.

"Do you have a ride home?"

"My friend dropped me off, but she's not answering her texts to pick me up."

"You mean Nicole?" I nodded. "She's quite the wildcard. 

"How do you two know each other anyway?"

"She used to be my neighbor's girlfriend. A lot of times when I went over there, she was there. So we just talked and kept in contact. Last week she told me about you and said we'd be perfect together. I wasn't sure, but I decided to go ahead and set up a date."

I shook my head. "That girl is something serious. Anyway, I guess you can take me home. Knowing her, she probably did this on purpose."

He laughed. "That's true. Well, let's go."

We walked to his car and got in. I told him my address and he began driving. 

"So, how's your home life?" He asked as we rode through traffic. 

"Um... It's decent I guess. There's not much that's exciting about me."

He scoffed. "Are you serious? You've done makeup for celebrities before. That's got to be sweet right?"

I grinned. "Yeah. It is pretty sweet."

"How did you get into makeup anyway?"

I sighed. "Well, I got into a bit of....trouble when I was younger. I'm a really good drawer and always wanted to go to school for the arts. However, I wasn't able to get the scholarship because of my situation. No one wanted to hire me because of my problem, except for this nice lady I came across. She offered me a job at her makeup shop because she saw how much I was struggling. Ever since then, I've enjoyed doing makeup. It's still a form of art in my opinion. It's just a face is my canvas."

"If you don't mind me asking, what problem happened in your past?"

I stared out the window before solemnly answering, "It's personal."

It went awkwardly silent after that. I didn't mean to change the mood of our conversation, but I've always tried to avoid the topic of my past. It's not the prettiest. Being a single parent is hard, but I'd rather go all my life lonely with my boys than relive my past. 

He pulled up outside of my apartment and parked the car. He got out and before I could open my door, he came around and opened it for me. 

I shyly stepped out as I said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed our date tonight."

I smiled. "I enjoyed it too." I really did. He's so nice and friendly. He's a perfect gentleman. 

"How about we exchange contacts so we can meet in the future.....that's if you like to see me again."

I chuckled. "You've proven yourself so far. So of course I'd like to see you again."

We whipped out our phones and exchanged numbers. Before I put my phone in my bag, Minho said something that caught my attention. 

"I couldn't help but notice those two boys on your lock screen. Who are they? They're so adorable."

"Uh.....um...those are my family members. We're super close." Well, it's not really lying. 

"Oh...well they're beautiful. Just like you." He paused and caught what he said. "Ah, that sounded extremely cheesy didn't it?"

I giggled. "Yeah, just a bit. But I liked it. And thanks."

"No problem."

I looked up at the floor of my apartment room and thought about my boys. I turned to Minho and said, "Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Minho. I'll text you soon."

"Ok. Have a good night, Kibum."

He got in the card and I waved goodbye to him as he drove off. I headed up to my apartment and was met with two excited little boys as I opened the door. 

"UMMA!" They both shouted at they ran into my arms. The babysitter smiled at me before leaving.

The biggest smiled spread across my face as I hugged the two most important little guys in my life. 

"We missed you umma!" Taemin said. 

"Awww, I missed you guys too!" I stood up and headed to the kitchen, the boys right on my tail. "How was you two's day?"

Jongin piped it. "It was great! We went to Nana and Papa's house!"

I gasped dramatically. "Really? And what happened?"

"It was so awesome, Mommy," Taemin joined. "Nana taught us how to bake cookies!"

"Then Papa took us to the park!"

"Then Nana gave us a bath!"

"Then Papa read us a horror story-"

"Horror?! I thought I told you two not to read those. You're too young for those kind of images."

Taemin whined, "But Papa read it to us. We didn't want to be rude, Umma."

"Well, I'll be having a word with your Papa."

Jongin giggled. "We got Papa in trouble."

"Umma, what did you do today?" Taemin asked. 

I smiled as I got some juice out of the fridge. "I met someone tonight."

"Someone?" Taemin asked curiously. "Who's someone?"

"He's someone I just started to get to know."

Jongin gasped. "Umma! You talked to a stranger?!"

I chuckled. "He wasn't really a stranger......then again that was my first time meeting him."

"Umma, I thought you said no talking to strangers. That's not fair."

"Oh, you're too young to understand," I said as I bent down to kiss both of their cheeks. 

"Umma? When are we going to see Appa?"

Taemin's question caught me off guard. It's been about 3 weeks since the boys have last seen their father. Of course, I'm not that much of a heartless person to kick him out of their lives for good. In the restraining order, I included that he could visit them up to two times a month. Sadly, I have to see him when he comes to pick them up. That's the only time we can visually see each other. 

It breaks my heart to see my boys hurting in this process. They're the innocent ones in this whole equation. Things aren't clear and even now they're still confused on certain things. The only thing I'm really appreciative for is the fact that Jonghyun is a good father to them. 

"Taemin, it's complicated. Whenever your father feels like he wants to get you two, he will text me. For now, don't worry about it. Just-" 

The doorbell rang. I walked to the front door and opened it. Before I could register what was going on, the figure in front of me spoke. 

"Hey, gorgeous. Long time no see."

"Jonghyun?"


	2. Re-living the Past

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my kids. Why else would I be here?"

"Don't play with me. You know if you wanted to see them, all you had to do was call. Not show up uninvited. You're violating the restraining order and I can actually call the cops if I'd like."

"But you won't."

That caught me off guard. Before I could respond, our energetic boys ran to where we were. 

"APPA!!!" They both shouted. 

Jonghyun crouched down and hugged them both. "There goes my little boys!"

"We missed you, appa," Taemin said. 

Jonghyun smiled before ruffling his and Jongin's hair. "I missed you too, squirt. Are you ready to go?"

Jongin answered eagerly. "We're going with you?! Yay! We need to go pack, appa. Let's go, Taemin!" They ran upstairs to begin packing, sadly leaving me alone with Jonghyun. 

He stood up at looked at me. "What?," I asked. 

He chuckled. "It's just funny to me how you can just stand there and pretend like you don't still love me."

I rolled my eyes. "That was the past. I'm a different person now."

He smacked his teeth. "Sure you are."

"Shouldn't you be upstairs with the boys instead of hassling me?"

He slowly walked towards me. Every step he took, I stepped back. That was until my back pressed against the wall. He came up to me and trapped me with his hands placed on the wall. 

He whispered, "You can't resist me.....Bummie."

I looked down before whispering, "Jonghyun.....please..."

Flashback: 10 years ago 

"Jonghyun, stop!" I giggled as he tickled me on his bed. 

We settled down and he looked at me seriously. "I love you so much. You have no idea."

I smiled. "I love you too, psycho."

He chuckled. "Psycho? What makes me a psycho?"

"Hmmm. I don't know.... Maybe the fact that you got jealous of 7-year-old just because I gave him my last blow pop at the park today."

"Now I know it sounds bad, but I could've sworn that kid was rubbing it in my face."

I burst out laughing. "You're delusional!"

He chuckled. "Whatever you say.....Bummie."

"Bummie? We're giving out nicknames now?"

"Let's just think of it as a symbol of our love. This name means you're mine and you belong to me. You're special to me and I would never want anyone to take you away from me. So call me crazy, but I love you, Bummie."

Hmmm. Bummie. I liked the sound of that name. Plus, the meaning behind it is so deep that I can’t help but to blush. 

I grinned. "It may sound a bit possessive, but I like it. I'm yours and only yours."

"Forever and always."

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. That night, he took my virginity and I grew to love him even more. That night had me thinking about the future."

Flashback end. 

"That name still means something to you, doesn't it, Bummie?"

I slowly looked up at him. "Stop calling me that. I'm no longer yours. That was 10 years ago before you became crazy!"

His face instantly turned sour. "If a man gets called crazy just because he wants to express his love to his boyfriend, then I guess I am crazy."

"Don't you dare try to make it seem less than what it really is. Jonghyun, you got me pregnant.....twice! The first time, you left me alone then magically popped back into my life. Not to mention, the second time you got me pregnant on purpose because you thought it would make me stay with you. That, in my world, is crazy! I've never met a man who would cut a hole in his condom to get his boyfriend pregnant!"

"But it worked didn't it?"

"I beg to differ. Your stupid plan didn't work obviously because we're not together, asshole."

"Ouch, Bummie. That's a little harsh considering you had to live with me and my parents for a while because yours kicked you out."

"You didn't help me at all. Only your parents did. They're the ones that gave me money, not you. And living with you for that long, I had to leave."

"And you suffered the consequences didn't you?" I scoffed. "Bummie, you're still mine. No matter how many times you try to deny it. We were together for 5 years. We have two beautiful boys together and we have to see each other. So, you could either keep denying it, or give in to it. Because the fact of the matter is, you're going to see me for a long time. I don't care if you say you don't love me anymore because I know that's a lie."

"No, it's not-"

"What a shame. You're still denying. Aww well. I can show you better than I can tell you. I'm not letting anyone come between us. I don't care if you do start dating, which I advise you not to do if you don't want things to get ugly."

I was heated. "You can't run my life forever, Jonghyun! I'm my own person. And I swear if you keep messing with me, I'm calling the cops. I mean, you've already violated the restraining order I don't know how many times-"

His laugh cut me off. "You're so silly to think a piece of paper is going to keep me away from you. Have you forgotten that a restraining order is temporary? What are you going to do after that time is up? File another one? Ha! Good luck. There's no escaping it, Bummie. We're meant to be together."

At that moment, the boys came running in with their mini suitcases. It sickened me how quick Jonghyun could switch his emotions. His whole aura turned positive as he talked to the boys. 

"Hey guys! Are you ready?"

Jongin spoke first. "Of course, appa! How long are we staying?"

"As long as you two want to."

Taemin piped in. "Can we stay for two weeks, appa?! Pretty please?!!"

Jonghyun chuckled and looked at me. "It's up to your umma."

All eyes were on me. I faked a smiled. "A week and a half should be fine. Not two whole weeks."

The boys whined. "But why umma? Why not?"

I smiled sincerely and crouched to their level. "Because I'll miss you so much." I gave both of them a hug and kissed their cheeks. "Have fun, ok?"

They both nodded and walked to the Jonghyun. 

"How about you two start heading towards the car so I can talk to your umma?"

Oh great. Both of the boys headed out the door as Jonghyun walked towards me. 

"Don't come near me." He stopped in his tracks. 

"Like I said, you can't keep me away forever. One of these days, you'll come crawling back to me and I'll be standing with open arms. We can be one happy family again."

"I can never be happy with you, Jonghyun. We've tried twice already."

"Oh, come on. You know you still love me."

I paused because I knew it was true. I did love him. Maybe not like I used to, but there was still something there. I sighed, “Jonghyun, I will always have love for you. You're the father of my children, but I'm not in love with you anymore. You ruined that a long time ago."

He smirked. "Whatever you say. Just know this is not the last time you'll see me. Bye, Bummie," he said as he walked out the door and closed it. 

I quickly ran to the door and locked it. I slid down the door and tears began to run down my face. 

For a while in my life, I thought things were getting good. I was making good income, my kids were being provided for, my bills were paid, and I even started dating. Most importantly, Jonghyun hadn't started any of his shenanigans again. 

I had a feeling it was too good to be true. He always knew how to ruin things for me. After such an amazing date with Minho, Jonghyun pops up and ruins everything. It really made me want to hate him. I wanted to hate everything about him. 

However, I knew I couldn't because somewhere within me, I still loved him. I can't hate someone who gave me the most important people in my life. My kids meant everything to me, and if they felt better by just seeing me and Jonghyun interact, I guess that's what I had to do. They at least deserve that much. 

I cried until I heard a knock at my door I got up slowly and opened it to see it was Nicole. Her excited face instantly turned to concern as she took in my appearance. 

"Key! What's wrong?" She came in and hugged me. I couldn't talk because more tears came out. 

She pulled away. "Was it Minho? I told that bastard you were sensitive! Don't worry, Key. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind," she stated as she pulled out her phone. 

I grabbed her hand and shook my head. I whispered, "He's back."

Her eyebrows raised before she gasped. "He?....you can't mean-"

I nodded before hugging her again and burying my head in her shoulder. "Yes..h-he's back! He j-just came unexpectedly and said I'm his. I'm so scared Nicole! I'm so scared! I don't want him to ruin my life again! I'm scared!" I broke down more as she rubbed my back to soothe me. 

"My lord, this is crazy! I don't know what to say, Key. I feel so sorry for you. I really do."

I pulled back and wiped my face. "No. You shouldn't feel sorry. I'm the one that feels sorry for you."

"Me? Why?"

I sniffed. "Because you took your time to set me and Minho up on a date. Now, that's a waste."

"Why is that?"

"Nicole! There's no way in hell I can date anyone with a crazy ass ex like Jonghyun! If Jonghyun knew about Minho, he would not only terrorize me, but Minho as well. I don't want anyone going down because of me."

Nicole disagreed. "Listen, Key. I know what you're saying. But, you shouldn't put your life on hold because of Jonghyun. That's not fair to you nor Minho. He's an amazing guy and really likes you, from what he told me after your date."

It went quiet as I smiled to myself. "He...he said he likes me?"

Nicole smiled as well. "Yes, Kibum. He told me it was the best date he's ever been on. You really made his night and he wants to see you again."

"Well, I really like him too. It's just....Jonghyun-"

"I don't want to hear about him anymore. Point, blank, period. That asshole is not about to ruin my best friend's life. At least not while I'm around! Don't worry, Key. I'll help you with seeing Minho. That's not a problem. I just want to make sure you'll be as invested in this as he is."

I sighed deeply as I pondered. She was right. My life had been on hold for way too long. It was time for me to finally put my foot down and stop being afraid of Jonghyun. 

"I'm ready Nicole. I'm interested in seeing Minho."

She smiled excitedly. "Great! There's only one thing."

"What?"

"You need to tell him about your kids."

My eyes widened. "What?! Nicole, are you insane?! We're not even official. We're just interested in each other. Why would I tell him something so personal?"

"Because, Key, it might come up one day. You don't want him to think you're a liar now do you?"

She had a point. "I guess not, but that's still risky. What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Key, I've known Minho for a long time. The news may shock him, but he's understanding. He won't make that determine where your relationship goes."

I looked down. "If you say so. I just really hope Jonghyun doesn't mess with him."

"Don't worry. He won't find out, and if he does, I got you."

"Thanks Nicole."

She smiled before saying, "Now I didn't come over to see you cry. How was the date?!"

We walked to the living room and sat down. I sighed dramatically. "Of course, that's why you came over. The date was great. It was refreshing for me. I hadn't been out much lately. So, I really enjoyed it."

"See~! I told you you'd like it. More importantly, like him. So, what do you say? Future baby daddy type? Or...."

I looked at her and smacked my teeth. "I wouldn't know, Nicole. I don't plan to have sex with every guy I see. Also, marriage is not in my future so his option of being a baby daddy is off the list."

She shook her head. "Well I tried. Anyway, he's a really great guy. Plus, he's financially stable-"

"So am I and I don't need a man for that."

"Damn, Key! Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was just saying he's an ideal guy. Anyway, how do you feel about him overall?"

I looked forward as I talked. "Well, he's definitely my type. I love athletic guys. I could see his muscles through that nice suit he had on. Next, he was really handsome. He looked like he should be doing way more than playing soccer with that face. Maybe modeling or acting. He had a great personality. It was easy to talk to him."

"See~! A perfect 10! Which means you two should be official now. You're welcome!"

I looked to her with dead eyes. "It's only been one date Nicole. Anything can change after that."

At that moment, my phone rang. I looked to see it was Minho. Nicole looked too and said," Ooooh! Calling after that first day? Go ahead and talk to your man!"

I rolled my eyes as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Hey, Key. Sorry I'm calling so soon after our first date, but you forgot your wallet in my car. Do you want me to bring it over?"

I smiled as I spoke to him. "Sure, that's fine. I'll be here....waiting."

He chuckled. "Ok. I should be there in about 8 minutes."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

After I hung up the phone, Nicole piped in. "Soooo, what did he say?! Is he coming over for a second hot date?!"

"I forgot my wallet in his car. He coming to bring it over."

Her eyebrow raised in interest. "Oh, really? Well I guess I better leave now."

"Why?"

"So, you two can have your alone time, duh. I would ruin the moment if I was here."

"What moment? He's just bringing over my wallet."

She sighed pitifully. "Ah, my poor Key. You've definitely been out of the dating world for too long. Anyway, I'll catch you later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"Wow. That really narrows it down," I said sarcastically as she walked out the door and closed it. 

After a while of waiting, Minho finally came over. I fixed my hair in the mirror near the door before I opened the door. 

I smiled as Minho's appearance blessed my eyes. He looked as handsome as he did on our date. I guess he went home first when he noticed my wallet was in his car because he stood in front of me with sweatpants and a sweatshirt. His natural state looked so sexy. 

He held up my wallet. "I believe this is yours," he said as he handed it to me. 

I took it and said, "Why, thank you."

He nodded. "Are you here alone?"

"Well now I'm not since you're here." I cringed on the inside. I was.....flirting?

He chuckled. "Is that an invitation to come inside?"

I looked around and shrugged before saying, "Sure."

We walked to the living room and sat down. Minho initiated the conversation. 

"So, do you really live alone?"

"Well, not really. My s-.....family members stay here. The ones you saw on my lock screen." Woo, that was close. 

"Oh! The adorable little boys? Where are they now?"

"They're with their dad. I keep them because he's unstable at the moment."

"Ha, sounds like that crazy ex you were talking about."

I laughed nervously because it was the truth. "Yeah, I know right." It was hard for me to tell him I had children because I wasn't comfortable, especially after such an amazing date. Maybe another time. 

Minho brought me out if my thoughts. "So, I was thinking we could meet again for our second date. I mean, I know we just had our first one, but I'd like to get to know you better. You're quite mysterious."

I smirked. "Mysterious? There isn't much to find out. Where would you like to go?"

"Hmmm. Do you know how to play soccer?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not the athletic type."

"Well, I can teach you. You can come to the stadium some time. That's where my team usually practices."

"The stadium? You mean the largest stadium in South Korea? I've never been in there before! I bet it's big."

"It's huge! I can show you around too."

"Great! I'd love to go. I just bought some athletic shoes the other week. I finally have an excuse to where them."

He chuckled. "You sure are a fashionista. I hope you know those sneakers are going to get dirty."

"Oh great. Anyway, I'd love to go."

"Awesome! When is a day that you'll be free?"

Good question. Well, since the boys are gone, I don't have to worry about them. But I have clients this week, except for Sunday. But that's supposed to be my rest day! Ugh, the things I do.....

"We can meet Sunday. I'm off that whole day."

"Ok, Sunday it is then. That's about 6 days from now."

"Can you survive that long without me," I flirted. 

"Oh, it'll be agonizing," he dramatized by placing a hand over his heart. "Well, it's getting late, so I'll be going now."

I stood up and walked him to the door. "Thanks for the date tonight. I really enjoyed it. And thanks for bringing my wallet back."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to our date. Don't bring the wrong type of clothes. Remember, athletic wear."

"Ok, Dad," I teased. "See you later."

He waved goodbye and was out the door. I headed upstairs to finally take a shower. When I got out, I hopped in bed and checked my phone for emails, messages, and updates. 

As I was about to go to sleep. I received a text message. I looked and I saw it was from Jonghyun. 

To: MyBummie, From:Jonghyun- remember, I'm always watching you. You'll forever be mine. 

I scoffed. "In your dreams."

To: Jonghyun, From: MyBummie- Just take care of my kids. Kiss them goodnight for me. Bye. 

I set my phone down on my nightstand and tried my best to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day full of makeup and wardrobe.


	3. No Escape

Today was an extra busy day for me. I was on the set of Music Bank and had to do so many idols' makeup as well as coordinated some of their outfits. It was very stressful but worth it sense I made good money. 

That's not the only reason why the day was so busy. There was buzz about a new solo artist coming out and he was assigned to me for makeup. I wasn't really worried since I usually got the newbies, but everyone else were making a big deal out of it. 

"Key, make sure everything's together before he gets here! And use new materials with him, not anything you've used on others. Plus, you should tidy up a bit." My co-worker nagged on and on. 

"Um, no offense, but I know what to do already. I've been doing this for too long to not know how to treat a first-time client. And what's so important about this newbie anyway? I've been hearing about him all morning."

"I'm not really sure. I guess it's because of his wealthy parents. No one wants to get a bad review and have him tell his parents. That could get us all fired."

"Sounds like a spoiled brat to me."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I heard he's really handsome though so maybe that means good signs for you."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. How do you even know if he's gay?"

"Well he's never been seen alone with females unless it's family so maybe that's a sign."

"Well, even if he was gay, I'm not interested. I'm way too busy."

"Oh, well-"

"He's coming now," a lady said when she popped her head in the door. 

A few seconds later, the new idol came in. My heart instantly dropped. What the hell was he doing here?

"I'll leave you two alone," said my coworker before she walked out. 

After she was gone, the room went quiet before I spoke. "Jonghyun, what the hell are you doing here?!"

He chuckled. "Is that anyway to greet your new client?"

"Since when have you been interested in being an idol?"

"Oh Bummie, let's not forget those romantic moments we shared. Let's not forget those endless nights I sang to you and even made you cry. So, me being a singer shouldn't be too alarming."

Flashback: 10 years ago  
School Talent Show

I made sure I got a front row seat in our school's auditorium. I was so excited to see the show because my school was full of talented students. More importantly, my boyfriend was performing. He was such a tease. I asked him over and over again what he was doing, but he said I had to wait and see. 

And that's what I did. He was the third to last performance. I thought they'd never call him, but when those curtains opened and I heard his lovely voice, my attention was only on him. 

"Hello everyone. My name is Kim Jonghyun and I'll be performing a self-composed song. This song is very special to me because I wrote it when I was thinking about someone I truly love. The song's name is Symptoms, and Bummie, this is for you."

I lightly gasped as the music began playing. I'd never heard Jonghyun sing before. Maybe a hum or two, but never a full song. And the fact that he dedicated this song to me made this moment even more special. 

It’s a mysterious, no, it’s a strange thing, it might be a sickness  
I have no strength in my body, I can’t control it  
These bad symptoms appeared after I met you  
I’m left alone on this black night (in my room that’s filled with thoughts of you)  
I can’t do anything and I draw you out as I am in pain all day  
Your indifferent face that I can’t figure out makes my breath stop

My heart pounded as I took in the meaning of the lyrics. I could feel all of the love Jonghyun wasn't able to express at times. I knew he loved me, but I didn't know his feelings were this strong. It was breath taking. 

He made eye contact with me most of his performance. There were stares from the people around me who were surprised, shocked, envious, and congratulatory, but I didn't really care. All that mattered at the time was the man singing to me. 

Tears threatened to fall as the song neared its end. All it took was the last line of the song to have me bawling. 

I can’t live if I lose you

I excused myself to the hallway as Jonghyun bowed and walked offstage. I was alone in the hallway trying to pull myself together. Jonghyun came out the auditorium doors and smiled before hugging me. 

"Hey, Bummie. Why are you crying? Did you not like it?"

I shook my head and pulled away do he could see my tear-filled eyes. "These are happy tears."

He chuckled before reaching out to wipe a stray tear. "Awww, you're so cute. Even with ruined makeup, you still look adorable."

I groaned and placed my head on his chest. "I blame you. I really loved your song."

He pulled away so he could see my face. He cupped my face as he said, "I meant every word of it. You make me feel so crazy sometimes, Bummie. I can't go a second without thinking of you. I sometimes feel as if I'm mentally ill from your love, but you're the only one who can fix it. That's why I made that song, Bummie. It was all for you." He ended with a kiss on my lips. 

We didn't even stay around to hear who won. We went back to his place and had an amazing night. 

Flashback end. 

"Do you not remember the talent show, Bummie? I had a standing ovation. All because I wrote a song about my love to you."

I scoffed, "If I knew then that that song was a warning sign for our future, I would've never appreciated it."

"Ouch. Those are harsh words towards a client don't you think?"

"Can you stop with this client bullshit? You're violating the restraining order again. You're not supposed to be around me unless it involves our kids."

"However, if we so happen to run into each other for business related issues, then those rules are null and void."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you keep trying to jump around the rules. And where are the kids anyway?"

"They're at my parents' house since I'm here. So, don't worry, they're in good hands."

"They better be," I said bitterly. 

"So are you going to sexify me or am I going to have to wait all day. I mean, I do have a schedule now."

I sighed. "Just sit in the damn chair."

"Whatever you say, gorgeous."

He sat down as I gathered my materials. "I'll just define your eyes and put some balm on your lips. That's all you need."

"Of course, you would know. These lips used to do wonders......and still can."

I rolled my eyes. "Just be quiet."

He chuckled. "As you wish."

I applied the makeup on his face and tried to do it as fast as possible. The quicker I got the job done, the sooner he'd be out of here. 

I soon finished and he got up and looked in the mirror. 

"Wow. You're really good. I'll definitely have to assign you as my stylist."

"Um, thanks, but no thanks. I'm perfectly fine with not having to work for you."

"Haha, you're so funny. Well, I guess I'll see you out there. You'll be rooting for me right?"

"If you still have some talent left, yeah."

He grinned. "You'll see. This performance will be really special. So, I hope you watch it."

I waved him off. "Yeah, if I have time."

"See ya, yeobo," he said as he walked out the door. 

I cringed at that name. I had no idea what it would take for him to see that I wasn't his anymore. 

After a while, it was time for the show to start. I watched on the flat screen in the dressing room. I looked proudly as I saw no one’s makeup run and no one’s pants ripped. Everything was going as planned. That is until Baekhyun, the MC, announced that there was a new idol coming out. 

"We've been hearing about it for a while and the time's finally come. Let's give a round of applause for Kim Jonghyun and his title song Crazy! Music start!" 

The crowd went wild and cheered as the music started. As the lights flashed onstage, I caught my breath. The camera zoomed in on the man I once loved. I can't lie. He looked so damn handsome once all of my attention was on him. 

As the song started, I began to nod my head. I liked how upbeat the song was. I actually enjoyed it until I took in the lyrics. 

Oh, I feel like I’m a bit dizzy  
I thought I was broken  
You are a beautiful trap  
Don’t you know? Don’t you know?  
It is dangerous, your smile  
Don’t you know? Don’t you know?  
Immediately, I knew what the song was about. It was just like the talent show 10 years ago. He confessed his love and was basically saying how crazy he was for me......literally. Back then, I was too stupid to realize that it was a sign that I should stay away from him. Not this time. I'm not falling for it again. I can't! 

Pretending to not know, pretending to be different  
Avoiding it well, and acting annoyed but  
Far from that behavior  
If you see me, you’ll wave your hand again and say hello  
Crazy Crazy Crazy

I was boiling on the inside. I was feeling angry because I wasn't able to express myself right then. It really pissed me off that he was singing about being crazy and everyone loved it. If only they knew.....

The performance ended and there was an uproar of applause. MC Baekhyun and MC Suho came onstage to congratulate and talk to him. 

Suho spoke, "Wow! That was amazing! How do you feel?"

Jonghyun spoke into his mic. "It was great. It felt like a rush. I'm glad that it turned out well."

Baekhyun commented. "I really liked it. Can you explain to the audience the meaning behind this song?"

"Neh. This is a love song. It's a song I wrote about a special someone in my life. I want this person to know that they drive me crazy in all of the right ways."

"Well I hope this person got the message," Baekhyun joked. "Kim Jonghyun, everyone!"

The crowd applauded and the camera switched to the next performer. I cut off the tv, no longer interested in evaluating my idols' makeup and wardrobe. 

I headed out the door, in search of Jonghyun. I soon ran into him as he walked down the crowded hallway. People did congratulatory pats as he walked towards the dressing room I'd just left. I hurried past the people in the hallway to get to him. Once I got his attention, he smiled. 

"Hey, honey."

I rolled my eyes. "We need to talk. NOW." He grinned. "And take that stupid smile off of your face."

I turned around and headed towards the dressing room again. Once we were both alone, I locked the door to give us some privacy. 

"If you wanted some alone time, all you had to do was ask," Jonghyun joked. 

I smacked my lips. "Stop it. Now can you please tell me what the hell was that?!"

"Huh? You mean my song I wrote for you? Did you like it?"

"Why would I like something like my psycho ex singing about being crazy? You make no sense, Jonghyun!"

He chuckled. "Your denial is priceless. Admit it. You were flattered. I seem to have that effect on those who love me."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the time. It was 30 minutes until I could leave. However, I couldn't take Jonghyun any longer. "I'm leaving."

As I walked past him, he grabbed my arm. I snagged it away before saying, "Don't touch me."

"Awww. You used to love when I touched you, when I caressed you." He walked slowly towards me until he was able to whisper in my ear, "When I made love to you."

My face reddened and I pushed him away. "You stay away from me. Got it?!"

As I headed out the door, I heard him say, "You can't run away from me forever! I own you!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and walked back into the dressing room. "What did you say?" I was beyond pissed. 

He smirked. "I think you heard me quite clearly."

"No, obviously I heard wrong. You don't own me, Jonghyun. I'm an independent person now and I'm getting sick and tired of having to keep telling you the same fucking thing!" I was livid. "I'm sick of you harassing me and using our kids as a way to get to me! I'm not yours anymore and I'll never be!" Before he could answer, I ran out the door. 

I was heated. I could basically feel fire underneath my skin. Jonghyun knew just how to drive me to the point of insanity, and it really pisses me off that I let him. You have no idea how often I try to ignore him because I know he's just looking for a reaction, but he knew just how to push my buttons. 

He makes me so angry! He makes me want to punch something. SOMEONE! ANYONE! All I asked for was for us to be able to co-exist for our beautiful little angels. But nooooo. He wants to be the world's biggest asshole and upset the umma of his children. UGH!

I angrily stormed out of the entertainment building, ignoring the confused stares that flew my way. I quickly walked to my car in the staff parking lot. I muttered angrily as I dropped my keys trying to unlock the door. 

When I was finally able to get inside, I slammed my door shut and let out a long loud scream before resting my head on the steering wheel. 

"Why me," I whimpered in silence. My silence was disrupted by the ringing of my phone. "Ugh, what now?"

I checked the caller ID to see it was Jonghyun's mom's number. I picked up irritated. "Hey, Mrs. Kim."

"Hey, Kibum! It's nice to hear your voice. Are you feeling well? You sound kind of down."

I sighed heavily. "I'm getting by. Is there something wrong? Is it the boys?"

"Oh no. They're not a problem. Actually, they wanted to speak to you. I'll put the phone on speaker."

After she did that, I heard those two voices that were able to lift my mood. "HEY, UMMA!" They shouted into the phone excitedly. 

A huge grin spread across my face. "Hey, babies! How are you two?"

I heard what sounded like Jongin's voice. "We miss you, umma!"

"Aww, I miss you too."

"We miss appa too," said Taemin. "Where is he, umma?"

My smile faltered at the mention of Jonghyun. "Daddy's working. It's ok, boys. Don't worry."

"What are you doing, umma," asked Jongin. 

I sighed dreamily. "Oh nothing. I'm just getting off of work. I'm heading home so I have to get off the phone now, ok?" I heard the two of them whine. "No whining. Now, don't give your grandma any trouble, ok? Go to bed early and don't forget to brush your teeth. Talk to you later, ok?"

"Neh! By, umma! We love you!"

My heart melted. "I love you too, babies!" Before the phone hung up, Mrs. Kim said goodbye and I said bye to her as well. 

I headed home, feeling a bit better since I talked to my kids. They always knew how to brighten my day. 

As I rode home, I drove past the soccer stadium where Minho said he practiced. I immediately thought of him and that charming smile. It felt nice to finally start back dating. I feel like I have a life now. 

Sadly, Jonghyun doesn't think so. Just the thought of him makes me sick. I often found myself wondering what would've happened if we'd never met, but then the thought of my beautiful children always pops up in my head. The adorable two that Minho has seemed to take a liking to. 

Oh great. I forgot I had to eventually tell him I had kids. Maybe our date would be a good time. If everything Nicole said was true about him, then I should have nothing to worry about, right? At least I hope so.


	4. The Date

"Damn it!", I said to myself as I checked the time in the car. 

I was running 15 minutes late for me and Minho's date. I partly blame myself for it. If I wasn't so worried about what shoes went with what shorts, maybe I would've made it on time. 

I sped down the highway that would lead me to the stadium. Luckily, it was still early in the morning so there wasn't as much traffic. 

I pulled into the stadium's parking lot where Minho said he'd meet me. I saw him standing by a black car and a smile quickly spread across my face. He was standing there with a grin and waved at me. 

I quickly parked and headed out of the car. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I said as I walked up to him. "I was freaking out on what to wear."

He chuckled. "I told you not to put too much thought into it. You're just going to end up getting dirty anyway."

I scoffed playfully. "And who says I agree on getting dirty?"

"The one who agreed on learning how to play soccer."

"Touché. But I'm not a dirty person, Minho," I said as I poked out my lips childishly. 

"Awww, well how about I show you around the stadium first. Maybe by the end, you'll change your mind."

"Deal! I've always wanted to see this place up close."

He smiled, "Well, let's go."

He led me to the athletes' portion of the stadium. It was everything for athletes like locker rooms, showers, equipment, etc. 

"Where are we going first?"

"First, I'm taking you to the locker room."

I froze. "Uhh, are you sure that's safe? Someone could be changing clothes and I don't feel like seeing balls so early in the morning."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. Everyone's practicing. You probably won't even see them until I take you to the field or the equipment room."

When we got to the locker rooms, I was mesmerized at how clean it was. I thought it would be ten times junkier since they're athletes. 

"It's so clean in here!"

"Yeah, coach gives us hell when we make this place look like a junkyard. The last time someone left underwear hanging around, the whole team suffered and had to do suicides back and forth on the field."

"Damn. That's a large ass field."

"Exactly, so it's best to not even test the coach's patience."

"He sounds tough."

"Well, he is to a certain extent. He's really young to be a coach so he wants to be taken seriously. Aside from that, he's actually quite lovable. I can introduce you to him next."

"Why does it feel like I'm about to meet your parents?"

He chuckled. "Come on. He's not the bad," he said as he placed a hand on my lower back to guide me. 

I froze at the blatant skinship. My skin heated up because my lower back is an intimate place to me. 

Minho noticed my conflict and quickly removed his hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I quickly looked into his sorrowful eyes. "No, it's ok! I mean.... I didn't mind. I kind of......liked it." I smiled comfortingly towards him. "You can put in there again if you'd like."

He grinned before placing his hand there again and leading me to his coach's office. 

I didn't mind the feeling of Minho's hands on my body. It made me feel like I was someone else's for once beside Jonghyun's. I felt very protected and comfortable. There were butterflies in my stomach. Is this what it meant to have a crush? If so, I'm crushing hard. I can't wait to see how the rest of our date goes. Hopefully, he'll still want to be with me when I tell him about my kids.

After a flight of stairs and confusing hallways, we reached the coach's door with the words Coach Lee engraved into it. 

Minho knocked on the door before walking in. "Morning, Coach."

"Morning, Choi," Coach Lee said before looking up. He seemed shocked to see two people standing there. "Who is he?"

"Umm, this is my......date."

Coach Lee smiled knowingly before saying, "So this is the pretty blonde you've been bragging about?" Minho dipped his head in embarrassment. "Nice to meet you. I'm coach Lee, but you can call me Jinki," he smiled warmly. He looked really beautiful and less intimidating when he smiled. 

"No fair, Coach! You don't let us call you Jinki."

"Well, he's a guest, so he gets special privileges. What's your name again," he addressed me. 

I bowed before saying, "Kim Kibum, but everyone calls me Key. Nice to meet you, Jinki."

He smiled towards Minho before saying, "He's a keeper."

Minho grumbled, "Coach, it's just the second date."

"All it takes is one. You're already a shoe in!" I giggled at his enthusiasm. It's nice to see that I'm already winning over people who are close to him. "What are you guys doing today?"

"I was showing Key around the stadium before I go teach him how to play." I cleared my throat suggestively. "Well, possibly teach him how to play."

"A pretty guy like him shouldn't be playing a sport like this."

"THANK YOU!" I praised him for being on my side. 

Minho spoke up, "So you're trying to say I'm not pretty?"

We all burst out laughing. I rubbed his arm to soothe him. "You're handsome, sexy even." After I realized what I said, my face instantly heated up. Why was I like this?!

"I'm sexy?" He asked with a grin. 

I nodded because I couldn't even bare to speak. 

Jinki spoke up, "But not as sexy as I am, right?"

"Coach!"

"I'm just kidding, Choi. Calm down. Anyway, I'll let you two continue your date. Let the boys know that group practice will be tomorrow, so I want to them get as much individual practice in today."

"Ok, coach."

"Nice meeting you, Key-ssi. You're welcome to come to the stadium anytime."

I smiled. "Thanks. Nice meeting you too."

We walked out of the office and Minho placed his hand back on my lower back as he led me to somewhere else. 

"I have a feeling my coach likes you."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous."

He chuckled. "I'm serious. It looked like he was flirting with you."

"You think he'll try to come between us?"

He shook his head. "Coach Lee is a good person. I know he'll never do that."

I nodded. "I like him. He's nice and funny. So where are we going now?"

"The indoor practice room. It's like a mini version of the field. We practice on the field together, but indoor as an individual."

"Wow, it really looks like a field."

When we got there, I saw lots of men. Some were playing, some were watching, some were texting, etc. I noticed that as we go closer to the men, Minho's hand traveled from my back to my waist protectively. A blush instantly spread across my face and my heartbeat sped. 

As the teammates started noticing our presence, they started hooting and hollering, making whistling sounds, and say oooooh.

"Looks like Choi's got a girlfriend," said one. 

"Choi, where'd you find him?"

"What's his name?"

"Does he have a brother?"

"Is he single?!"

Minho chuckled and I basically hid behind him as he talked to the men. "Calm down, boys. This is Key, my date."

There were whines and groans from men who knew there was no shot of me being with them. There were also hoots and hollers of congrats for Minho. My cheeks were blazing. 

"You found you a fine one," said one of his teammates. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Um-"

"His name's Kibum," Minho cut me off, "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my date in front of me, Siwon."

The team lets out dramatic ooooh's as a tense mood settled. It was kind of awkward because I could tell these two had some sort of past. However, Minho got some cool points from me because I liked how protective he was of me. 

"Why so sour, Choi? Afraid I'll steal your date like I did your last one?"

Minho's grip tightened around my waste. "I'm not afraid of anything because I'm pretty sure Key's not a whore like my last date was. By the way, how were my leftovers?"

The teammates hollered and clapped at Minho's comeback. I wasn't sure on what was going on, but I'm sure it's best to not get in between it. 

"So, you got jokes now? Let's not forget who's captain. I can make your life a living hell. Remember that."

"Last time I checked, you're not coach Lee. Only he has the power to do that."

"I'm second in power to coach Lee. So, I'll advise you to watch out."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared," Minho said sarcastically. 

"I would be if I were you. Anyway," directed his attention toward me as he said, "whenever you're ready to leave this dumbo and deal with a real man, give me a call."

I cleared my throat. "Well, I happen to think Minho's quite an intelligent man. He's more than enough man than you could ever be. So as much as it kills me, I'll have to decline your offer," I ended with a sarcastic smile. 

The teammates looked just as shocked as Siwon after what I said. I meant every word of it. Minho's a good man and I wasn't just going to stand there and watch him get insulted. 

Siwon was flabbergasted. "D-do you know who you're speaking too?!"

"Hmmm. Let me think..... Nope!"

"Why you little bitch-"

"Hey!" Minho surprised everyone by shoving me behind him and standing inches from Siwon's face. "Don't you EVER talk to him like that!"

"Or what, Choi?! I advise you to back the fuck up before I do something you might regret!"

"Do it! I date you to!"

"BOYS!" Everyone's heads turned to see Jinki angrily storm towards them with a pissed face. "What the hell is going on?!" No one made a move to speak. "So, no one’s going to speak?! Well, since you all are a little slow at talking, how about the whole team does suicides tomorrow across the field until I say stop." The team groaned. "Don't groan now. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. We have a guest and today you choose to show out?" He bowed to me, "'I apologize on behalf of them.

I shook my head. "It's fine. I should be apologizing. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Don't blame yourself because of these idiots. They deserve every type of punishment coming they're way. Anyway, enjoy your date with Minho. I'll make sure there are no more distractions," he ended as he stared at Siwon. Before we walked off he said, "Minho, I wanna see you in my office bright and early tomorrow."

He nodded. "Ok, coach."

When we entered the hallway, I felt Minho signal me to stop walking. 

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. You didn't deserve to see that."

"It's ok-"

"No, it's not. I planned this day out perfectly just for the both of us. I wanted to share with you something I love, not let you see me get out of character. You deserve way more than that."

I was surprised that he felt so strongly about me so early in our relationship.....or whatever you'd call us. I was seeing another side to him that I really liked. 

I grabbed his hand before saying, "Thank you."

"Key-"

"No, listen. Thank you for sticking up for me. It takes a lot of balls to stand up to someone like a captain, and I really appreciate that." I sighed before continuing. "That guy was being a real dick to you. I'm surprised you hadn't already punched him by the time the coach came. It takes a real man to be able to stand up for what he believes in, so thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek out of gratitude. 

When I pulled away, I saw a grin slowly spread across his face. "You really thought I was manly?"

I giggled. "The manliest."

"Thanks. So, our date isn't ruined?" He asked with uncertainty. 

I chuckled. "Are you kidding? This is the most excitement I've had in months! Not even that asshole could ruin this."

He smirked. "That's good to hear."

"Is there anything else left to see?"

"Well I was going to show you the stadium field to you, but I honestly don't even feel like playing anymore."

I smiled internally because I really didn't want to get dirty anyway. 

"Can you still show me?"

He smiled, "Sure."

We walked to the tunnel that led to the field.

"It's kind of dark in here"

He chuckled. "What? Are you scared?"

I fronted "Pfft! What? Of course not!"

We walked a couple of more feet before the field came into my view. 

"Tada!"

"Woooooooooow~". That's all I could say as I took in how large the field was. "You guys actually run up and down this thing?"

"Yep. It's actually not that bad during games since we pass the ball. It's hell during practices though. "

"To be honest, I can't help but feel like it's my fault why you guys were punished."

He looked at me concerned. "Why would you say that?"

"If it wasn't for me, you would've never gotten into that argument with your teammate."

"Key, don't blame yourself for his stupidity. It's not your fault. Anyway, no more about that. Let's go take a seat."

We headed up the bleachers and took a seat in the middle row. I was extremely nervous when we finally sat down because that meant the moment was coming. The moment where I had to tell him about my children. 

"Minho?"

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I haven't been 100% truthful with you."

His eyes scrunched up. "What's going on?"

"Promise you'll hear me out first." He nodded and I sighed. "It's no easy way to say this so I'll just come out with it."

He wrapped and arm around me and my face flared because I still wasn't used to so much skinship. "I'm here for you."

I nodded before hiding my face in my hands. "Those two little boys on my lock screen are.....my......they're my children."

It was silent before I heard him say, "I know."

I slowly removed my hands down from my face. "W-what?"

He smirked a little before continuing. "I mean, I didn't know, but I knew in a way. I had a feeling they were related to you somehow, but they had to be closer than cousins or nephews. I also didn't remember you ever mentioning brothers or sisters, so that was off the list. So, it trickled down to them being you sons. I was just waiting to see how long it was going to take for you to tell me."

I groaned. "I'm really sorry. I was going to tell you on the first date, but I thought it was inappropriate because we didn't really know each other that well. I just don't want you to think I'm untrustworthy because I really really like you Minho," I choked up. "I know we just met and all, but you make me see that there's life out there. I haven't been on a date in God knows how long. You're a really good person and an ideal guy to me and I'm so sorry. I'm so-"

He cut me off with a deep kiss. That really caught me off guard. There was a feeling of butterflies in my stomach as I embraced the softness of his lips. It wasn't anything too hasty, it was enough to flip my world around. 

When we pulled away, I looked at him with watery eyes. "Wha-"

"Shhhh. It's ok, Key. I really like you as well and I completely understand why you wanted to protect that information. I would too if I was you. I just want you to know that this will not change my opinion of you. I know it may seem like we're moving fast, but I don't care. You mean something to me and I'm willing to put up with anything as long as the end product is you."

I tear rolled down my cheek. "You really are a good man. I don't deserve you"

"Hey,hey," he said as he cupped my face. "Don't say things like that."

"But I mean it. I'm broken. I have to deal with kids and a crazy ex. I don't want to put that burden on you."

"Listen. I'm willing you go through hell with your ex as long as it leads to your happiness. He doesn't scare me and I don't want this situation to scare you."

I sniffed before saying, "Everything seems so unreal. I'm not supposed to be happy-"

"Says who? Your ex? All of your doubters? Don't listen to them. Listen to me. I'm willing to make this relationship work if you are. Are you willing to work it out?"

"I don't know. It seems so sudden."

"We don't have to be in a relationship. I just want to be around. Maybe meet your kids if that's ok."

"It's still a bit too early for that," I chuckled. "I don't want to scare them."

"Fair enough. Just know that I'm here. Whenever you're ready to make this relationship official, I'll be waiting like a loyal dog."

I smirked. "Really?"

"Really," he said before leaning in and kissing my lips. 

When he pulled away I said, "I like kissing you."

"When's the last time you kissed someone?"

"Aside from my family, years ago."

"Wow, that's awhile."

"I know. Honestly, I feel kind of......good."

"Why?"

"Because I feel free, like I'm not hiding anything from you anymore. I don't like being secretive."

"At least you're honest. Honesty is the best policy."

I chuckled. "So, I've been told."

The rest of the date was great. Jinki came to apologize on behalf of Siwon and told Minho he would be exempt from their torture tomorrow. He even gave me season passes to come back whenever I want. I guess it's great to have a charm like mine. 

Me and Minho walked around the field and talked until the end of our date. He walked me to my car around 4:00 so I can get back home. 

"Thanks for the date" I said as we made it to my car. 

"Thanks for showing up. Sorry you had to cry."

I waved it off. "It's ok. I'm too sensitive anyways. I can cry at the drop of a hat."

He chuckled before saying," Y'know, I'm looking forward to seeing you more in the future. You're quite the puzzle, Kibum. I'm eager to figure you out."

I blushed. "I'm looking forward to seeing you as well."

He hugged me. "Until next time."

I leaned back and stared him in the eyes before kissing him. I was surprised because I made the first move. Minho was changing me slowly but surely. I don't know where this newfound confidence was coming from, but I liked it. Of course, my good moments always get interrupted. 

My phone rang and had to forcefully end the kiss. When I saw the caller ID, I instantly rolled my eyes and groaned. 

"Who is it?" Minho asked. 

"My ex." I irritatedly answered the phone. "What is it?"

"Is that any way to speak to the father of your children?"

"Honestly, I don't want to talk to you, especially after what you did at my job. You really pissed me off, Jonghyun."

"Awww. I'm sorry, Bummie-"

"Don't call me that."

"Oh I forgot you still pretend like that word doesn't mean anything to you. Anyway, I was calling to let you know I'll be dropping the boys off soon because I have to go out of town and my parents are busy."

"Ok. Around what time?"

"Hmmm. About 15 minutes."

Shit. It takes that long to get to my apartment from the stadium. "Umm, why not a later time?"

"Because I'm getting on a flight at five and I need time to get ready. Is that a problem?"

Of course, it is! If I don't get home before Jonghyun, he'll become curious and hound me with unnecessary questions. He may even allude to the fact that I could've been out with someone. If I wanted to make it on time, I had to go now. 

"Of course, there's no problem. I'm just cleaning up."

"Ok. Be there soon, Bummie."

"I said don't call me th-" he hung up before I could finish. 

I looked over to Minho apologetically. "I'm sorry. I have to leave now."

"What's going on?"

"He's about to drop the boys off. I need to be there before them, and it takes a while for me to get home."

"I understand. Drive home safe," he said as he opened my door. 

"Thanks, I will. See you later." He shut the door and waved as I drove away. 

Now I need to hurry and get home before my stalker does.


	5. What Happened to My Jongie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for chapter 5&6!

I've never driven so fast in my entire life. It was like a scene out of a movie. I ran lights and dodged traffic like bullets leaving a gun. Though I like to be safe, I just couldn't let Jonghyun get there before me. 

I let out a sigh of relief as I arrived home. I didn't see Jonghyun's car so I ran up to my apartment. Once I got in, I hurriedly slammed the door and panted heavily. I was winded and out of breath from rushing home. 

After about five minutes, I heard my doorbell ring frantically. I smiled as I only imagined that could be my little boys. 

When I opened the door, I crouched down and they instantly ran into my arms. 

"Umma!"

"Hey, babies! Welcome back! Did you have fun with appa?"

"Neh!," they said in unison. 

"Well, go upstairs and get changed. I'll be up there in a few and you can tell me all about it. Ok?"

They nodded and ran upstairs as they said, "Bye, appa!"

Jonghyun shouted back, "Bye, kids!"

Eerie silence fell upon me and Jonghyun as he closed the front door behind him. 

"Thanks for bringing the boys over safely. You can leave now."

I walked past him to open the door, but he stopped me. "Wait."

I smacked my lips before turning around. "What now? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to the airport?"

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "You.....smell different."

Huh? "What? Jonghyun, now's not the time for your silly games-"

"I know how you smell. You smell like spices, roses, sweet bakeries. Now, you smell like the outside-"

"That's because I've been outside. I have a garden-"

"Not only that. You smell like......cologne. Masculine cologne." I stared silently as Jonghyun walked slowly towards me. He stopped just in inches from me before asking, "What exactly did you do today?"

I whispered. "That's none of your business, Jonghyun. I have a life of my own that doesn't revolve around you."

"Who was it?"

"What are you talking about?"

He let out a breath of irritation. "Dammit, Key! Don't play dumb with me!"

I was taken aback at how aggressive he was being. I knew showing fear would do nothing, but bring me down. I had to stay strong. "Look," I said as I pushed him away from me, "whatever I do on my own time is my own damn business. Just because you're the father of my children, doesn't mean you're my dad as well. I don't owe anything to you, but our children."

He let out a chuckle that kind of creeped me out. "You think you can run away from me? You think you can just leave me for another man? You think you can just catch feelings for another man without me getting involved. Heh. Let's not forget who was your first love, your first everything!" He got angrier and angrier as me spoke. "I'm not going to let some random guy waltz into our lives!"

"Jonghyun-"

" And if you think imma let that asshole be around my children, you've got another thing coming. Now tell me, who is he?!"

"There is no guy, Jonghyun."

He punched the wall right next to me and it shook me up for a bit. He was really close to hitting me. 

"Stop with the lies! You're mine, Bummie. MINE! I'm not going to let anyone destroy the empire we've built! Trust me, I'll find out who he is sooner or later. And when I do, I will make his life a living hell? Believe that!"

My heart pounded as I felt angry tears well up in my eyes. I beat on him as I said, "GET OUT! JUST GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" There was so much anger and rage. I hated when Jonghyun pushed me to this level. 

He held onto my arms tightly to stop my hits. "Why?! Huh?! So, you can invite him over?! So, you can show him love instead of me?! Bullshit!"

A few tears streamed down my face as I looked down and whispered, "Let me go, Jonghyun. Just leave."

He violently let me go before stomping to the front door and slamming it shut. All that could be heard was my sobbing. 

I curled up into a ball and silently cried to myself. It really hurt me to see Jonghyun act like that. He used to be so sweet to me and sensitive to my feelings. Now, he only cares about me if no one else is involved. 

What makes me so frustrated is the fact that I still love him. When he's nice to me, it makes me love him like the way I used to because he's so genuine and caring. But when he gets crazy, it makes me want to hate him so badly. 

I cried harder as I remembered those loving times. Whatever happened to my Jongie?

As I cried, I heard tiny footsteps before feeling two pairs of arms hugging my sides. It was my precious boys, of course. 

"Don't feel sad,umma," said Jongin. 

"Please stop crying, umma," said Taemin. "You're going to make me cry."

I looked up with tears in my eyes before smiling sadly. "Umma's not crying."

Taemin answered, "It's not good to tell lies, umma."

I chuckled before sniffing. "I'll be ok, babies." I kissed both of their cheeks.

"Umma?" Jongin got our attention. "If you like someone that's not appa, it's ok with us."

Taemin nodded, "Yeah. We want you to me happy."

"Where are you guys getting this from?"

Taemin answered. "We heard some of your conversation. I know you said it's not good to eavesdrop, but we were worried. Appa, looked really mad and like he would hit you."

Jongin added, "I'm scared of appa now."

I sighed before pulling the boys in to sit on my lap. "Listen, don't be afraid of your appa, ok? He's a really good appa to you and he loves you. I don't ever want to hear you guys say that about him. Understand?"

They both nodded slowly. "Do you hate appa?" Jongin asked. 

"I could never hate your appa. You know why?" They both shook their head. "It's because he gave me such beautiful children. He gave me two little angels I wouldn't dream of sending back."

They smiled widely. Taemin asked, "Are we ever going to meet the guy that you like?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I don't want him to meet you guys too early. I mean, we just met each other."

I was kind of shy talking about my love life with my boys. It felt weird. But they were very curious, so I decided to answer their questions honestly. 

They begged, "Can you tell us about him, umma? Please, please, please!"

I laughed. "Ok, let's go upstairs."

"Can we go to your room," Taemin asked. 

"Yeah. Let's go to my room."

They hopped up excitedly and went upstairs to my room. It's amazing to me how quickly my whole attitude can change just because of them. 

When we got to my room, we hopped onto my bed. 

"So, what would you like to know?"

"Is he cute," Taemin asked. 

I chuckled. "Yes. He's really cute."

"Does he have any children we can play with," Jongin asked. 

"No. He doesn't have children."

"Really? Does he know about us?"

"Yes. He just found out today."

Taemin asked, "And he was ok with it?"

"Yeah. He already knew before I told him. He said he wants to meet you one day."

They both piped up with excitement. "Can we meet him?! Please, umma! I want to meet him!"

"Calm down, babies. It's still too early. You'll be able to see him, I promise." I also wanted to use this time to see what was going on in my boys' lives. "So, Taemin. You're going to middle school soon. Are you excited?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I'll miss being at the same school as Jongin."

"Awww." I didn't think about that. "Well, since we were talking about relationships, have the two of you been interested in anyone lately?"

Jongin answered first. "No. I don't have any feelings for anyone now."

"What about you, Taemin?"

"Nope. No one interests me."

"Well, I know this is personal, but have you two discovered whether you like girls or boys yet?"

They both shook their heads before Taemin answered. "I don't feel anything at all for both of them. Is that bad, umma?!"

"No, no! That's actually good, at least for me. I don't want you guys dating until you're 30."

They burst out laughing. Jongin said, "Umma, that's too long."

I chuckled as I answered, "I know, baby. I'm just not ready for you two to grow up yet. Pretty soon, you'll stop caring about me and leave me to whither in loneliness," I exaggerated by whimpering playfully. 

"No, we won't," Jongin proclaimed. 

"That's what you say now, but when those teenage years come around, I won't know what to do. That's when we'll need to have a serious talk."

Taemin asked, "A serious talk about what?"

I sighed. "You'll understand when you're older. Anyway, how are you two doing in school."

Taemin spoke, "I'm on honor roll! All of the teachers love me!"

"That's great sweetie. What about you, Jongin?"

Taemin snickered as Jongin struggled to come up with an answer. "Um...well, I'm not failing all of my classes."

"That's not what I wanted to hear, Jongin."

He whined, "Umma, I try really hard. Like really hard, but it's just math that I can't seem to master."

"Have you asked your brother for help?"

"Yes, but he laughs at me."

I looked at Taemin. "Is this true?"

He looked down. "Yes, umma."

I sighed. "You guys are brothers. You should stick together and help each other out."

Taemin answered, "I try to, umma, but it's hard to help with something as easy as 4th grade math."

Jongin answered, "Just because it's easy to you doesn't mean it's easy for me."

"Boys," I interrupted, "stop arguing in front of me. Jongin, I want you to pull your grades up, or else I'll have no choice, but to take you out of dance class-"

"BUT-"

"Understand?"

He sighed as he looked down. "Yes, umma."

"As for you," I glanced at Taemin, "I don't want you making fun of your brother anymore. You will help him out and not insult him unless you want to be grounded, young man. Understand?"

He pouted. "Yes, umma."

"Now, get ready for bed, you two. Your break's over. School is tomorrow."

They both groaned and complained, but still moved. They gave me a kiss on both cheeks before leaving. 

After they closed my door, I laid down flat on my pillow as I stared at the ceiling. I thought about when times used to be simpler for me. 

Flashback. 

10 years ago.  
Valentine's Day. 

"Can I just see it now? You know I hate surprises." I said as Jongin guided me with his hands covering my eyes. 

When we left school, he drove me to my house and said there would be a surprise waiting for me. Of course, Jonghyun being the hopeless romantic, he wanted everything to stay a secret. It was quite hard walking upstairs without my eyesight. However, Jonghyun wasn't hearing any of it. 

"We're almost there Bummie. Just a couple of more steps." I heard a door creak open before he removed his hands from my eyes. "Voila!"

My mouth instantly dropped at the view. I was pleasantly surprised to see the guest room romantically decorated. The sight was beautiful and breathtaking. 

I looked at Jonghyun. "You did all of this?" He nodded and I hugged him gratefully. "Thanks, Jongie. It must've taken hours. How were you able to get this past my dad?"

He pulled away to look at my face as he chuckled. "It was no easy task. Your dad's one tough cookie. It took some convincing, but when he said yes, I was here in an instant setting up. That's why I had to leave during lunch at school."

I nodded. "It looks gorgeous." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What did I do to ever deserve someone as perfect as you?"

He smirked. "I often as myself the same thing." He leaned in and kiss me. 

I stopped after a few seconds. "What about my parents?"

"You see, that's why it was hard convincing your dad about this. I had to convince him to leave us alone for the rest of the night."

"And he agreed?"

"Well, maybe I had to bribe him with reservations to the Shrine Suite."

"The Shrine Suite? That's like two towns over."

"Exactly. That means we have the house to ourselves."

I smirked. "You're so sneaky."

"I learn from the best."

"Hmm, and who could that be?"

"How about you try to remind me?"

I whispered, "Gladly."

Our lips connected and things got carried away, as they always did. The aroma from the candles and roses did nothing, but turn me on. 

That night, Jonghyun made love to me in more ways than I knew were possible. 

Flashback end. 

I groaned into my pillow as that memory remained in my head. My heart ached. It really saddened me because I knew if things never went wrong with me and Jonghyun, we'd still be together. If he never went crazy, we'd still be together. 

It frustrates me because I know Jonghyun is a good man. He could make any man or woman happy like he made me. I just wish he would get some help. He deserves to be loved, just not with me. Our love is very unhealthy, and I don't think it can ever be the same. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I glanced at it to see it was Minho. I smiled as I answered the phone. 

"Hey, Minho."

"Must I always call first," he playfully scolded. 

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on."

"Did you get home ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok? You don't sound too well. What happened?"

I sighed. "It's just my ex. We got in this big argument. I really hate that my kids had to see it."

"They saw?"

"Yeah, only a portion. I felt so embarrassed."

"What did they say?"

"They want to meet you."

"Huh?! That was fast."

"You see, they heard us arguing over whether I could date. Jonghyun smelled your cologne on me and flipped out."

"Oh....... I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm kind of glad it happened so he can know that my life doesn't depend on him. Plus, your cologne smelled really good."

He chuckled. "Nice to know I can help out. So, your kids......when can we meet?"

"Minho, I think it's too early for that. I'm just glad that they don't have ill feelings towards you."

"You raised them right."

I grinned. "I guess so."

"When's the next time I can see you again? I would like to kiss you."

I chuckled. "You really are younger than me. I can feel your hormones raging."

He laughed. "No, that's not it. I'm only three months younger than you anyway. I just really like talking to you and spending time with you. Plus, our second date didn't really go as planned."

"Hmmm. Well, what would you like to do?"

"We can just hang out. Maybe go to the movies or the park or something."

I smiled to myself. "I like the sound of that." Then Jonghyun popped in my thoughts and I instantly frowned. "We'll have to be careful of Jonghyun. When I say he's crazy, I mean it. I don't want him to mess with you."

"Don't worry about that, Key. I can handle myself. I just want you to be happy, ok? Can you do that for me?"

I sighed. "Yes, I can. Well, I have to go now. I have to take the kids to school in the morning."

"Ok. I don't want to hold you up. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Minho."

I laid my phone down on my nightstand and cut off my lamp. As I thought about Minho, my sad thoughts were replaced with happy ones. Maybe he's what I need to escape my hectic life. 

"Please be different, Minho," I whispered before I doze off.


	6. Fresh Start

"Have a nice day at school, boys!" I waved at them as they ran off into the school building. I drove off after seeing them go in. 

I was on my way to work when I got distracted by the radio. 

'The next song that's coming up is quickly climbing the charts. We've been getting requests all morning. There's no doubt that we'll be hearing more from this artist. Next on the countdown, 'Crazy' by Kim Jonghyun.'

I groaned as I changed the station. There was no hiding it. I had to talk to Nicole about everything that was happening. I called her earlier to meet up at a coffee shop before work. 

When I arrived, I saw her sitting in the back on her phone. As I got closer, she stood up to hug me. 

"Key! It feels like it's been forever. How's everything going? You've kept me out of the loop."

I smiled nervously as I sat down. "Yeah....about that. There are some things you need to know."

"Wait, first I want to know what's going on with you and Minho?" I smiled fondly. "Ooooh! I know that smile. Now, talk!"

"Well, we went on another date a couple of days ago. It was great. I told him about the kids-"

Her eyes widened. "You did what?! How did he take it?"

"He took it surprisingly well. He's very understanding."

"I told you so~."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess you did."

"Did the date lead to anything?"

"Um....well...," I blushed, "we kissed."

She gasped. "On the cheek, or...."

"On the lips."

She squealed from excitement. "I am so proud of you! I knew he would be the man of your dreams. Have you told your mom and dad yet?"

I paused. I really didn't think about it. "Well, I think it's too early to be meeting the family, don't you think?"

"But Key, your mom has always told you she's ready for you to move on."

"Exactly, my mom did. Not my father. If you haven't noticed, he's not the nicest guy around town."

"Oh, don't make it sound like your dad doesn't care."

I sighed. "I know he cares, Cole, but let's not forget who kicked me out the house when I was pregnant the second time."

Flashback. 

I nervously walked to the living room where both of my parents were with my 3-month-old, Taemin. They smiled as I made my entrance, but I knew those smiles were going to be replaced with disappointed frowns soon. 

"Hey, umma. H-hey, appa. I need to talk to you two."

My dad gave a concerned glance. "What's wrong, Kibum?"

I sighed. "There's no easy way to say this." 

It really wasn't. It took forever for me and my dad to be on speaking terms after he found out I was pregnant with Taemin. I know he loves me, but he's just very strict and can be quite intimidating at times."

"Go ahead and tell us."

My voice shook. "U-ummm.... I'm... I'm 2 months pregnant..."

Silence fell upon us. I stared at my dad's face for a reaction, but I saw none. This was scarier than anything. 

He stood up slowly and walked towards me. "Appa-"

"30 days. You have 30 days to be out of here."

"Huh? Appa, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm kicking you out. I thought you'd learn your lesson from the first time, Kibum. But here you go again IN THE SAME DAME PREDICAMENT!"

I jumped in surprise at his shout. My voice quivered. "A-Appa, please! It wasn't my fault! I was set up! Jonghyun did this on purpose. You got to believe me!"

"Jonghyun?! I thought me and your mother told you to stop seeing him!"

I looked down in guilt. I forgot I was sneaking around to see him. "I'm sorry, Appa, but please don't kick me out! I won't have anywhere else to go!" Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked to my mom with hope. "Umma? Aren't you going to say something?!"

"Yah! Don't talk to your umma that way! Now, you knew the rules. No seeing Jonghyun. And definitely no getting pregnant again. You're 17, Kibum! Wasn't getting pregnant at 16 enough?!"

Tears streamed down my face. "How can you do this to your only son?! What type of father are you?!"

"What type of son are YOU to raise your voice at me and disobey my rules?! You're two months pregnant! That means just one month after having your baby, you went you having sex again with that asshole. I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"Why huh? Because of your fucking image?! You shouldn't give two shits about what anyone thinks except for me!"

"Did you just curse at me?! You know what? You're disowned! You're not welcomed to be a part of this family anymore!"

I looked at him like he was crazy. What he said to me was unforgivable. Never in my life did I think that my dad would ever say something like that. I put a serious tone to my voice. 

"I hope you know that if I leave, I'm never coming back."

He stared at me before saying, "Pack your bags."

I backed away before shouting, "Y'know, sometimes I wish you weren't my dad!" I ran to my mom and snatched my baby out of her hands. 

I called Jonghyun and his family came to help me move out that night into their house. I will be forever grateful for Jonghyun and his family. 

Though me and Jonghyun weren't in the best of places, he comforted me in his arms as I cried that night.

Flashback end. 

"But that's the past, Key-"

I smacked my lips. "You'll never understand. I will always remember those hurtful words he said to me."

"You guys are better now, right?"

"Yeah, only because of my kids. If it weren’t for them, our relationship would still be basically nonexistent."

"So, you don't think you'll ever talk to your dad about Minho?"

"I don't know. I mean, we talk more now, but I can't connect with him anymore. I could barely connect with him when I was young."

"Maybe that's something you need to talk about with your mom and try to talk with your dad. You might regret it if it's too late."

I sighed defeatedly because she was right. "You're right. I'll talk to them soon."

"So, what's going on in your life besides love?"

"More baby daddy drama."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't tell me Jonghyun's doing more stupid shit."

"Bingo."

"What did he do this time?"

"He got mad because he smelled Minho's cologne on me. He kept saying that I was his and he would make Minho's life a living hell or whatever. He even punched the wall right beside my face. He really shook me up, Nicole."

"You were scared? It was that bad?"

"Yeah. Sadly, the boys heard a good amount of it. The good thing that came from it is they said they didn't mind me dating and even want to me Minho."

"Aww~, I swear I love those boys to death." 

I smiled. "Yeah, me too. I just wish Jonghyun wasn't as crazy as he is. Maybe I wouldn't mind family outings here or there, but he would definitely take it the wrong way. Ugh, I just want things to be ok."

She sighed. "You'll be ok, Key. You're strong. I know you can handle it. Just do it for your boys....and Minho. I know you're used to doing things alone, but it's ok to ask for help. I know he will help you."

"I guess so." I checked my watch to see it was time for me to go. "Well, I need to hurry and go to work."

"Ok. Well, it was nice catching up with you. Please keep me updated."

I stood up and hugged her. "Don't worry, I will. Bye, Cole."

As I made my way to work, Nicole's advice about my parents was stuck in my mind. It's not like I don't want to move on from the situation, but my dad really hurt me. My mom did as well because she didn't stand up for me. What kind of mother just sits silently as her only child is getting kicked out?

My relationship with my parents is definitely better now than it was back then. We just need to work on some things before I can actually move on. 

When I arrived to work on the Music Bank set (I work at lots of places as a stylist), I decided to call my mom. 

"Hello? Hi, Kibum."

"Hey, umma."

"Did something happen with the kids?" That's lately been the only reason why I've called. 

"No. Actually, I'm calling because I want to talk to you and appa alone today."

"Your dad, too? Honey, he will be excited that you want to talk to him."

"What I need to talk about isn't too exciting."

Her excitement died down. "Oh? Well what do you need to talk about with the both of us?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. I was just calling to see if it was ok if I came there after work."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, umma."

"Honey, your appa says he wants to speak with you."

"Well I'm at work now, I'll see ya later."

"But, honey-"

"Bye."

I hurriedly hung up the phone before my dad could get it. It's not like I hate him or anything, I just don't feel comfortable talking to him on the phone with all of these thoughts in my head. 

I did my best to get through work efficiently so I can go home quicker. My mood must have reflected how I felt because some of my clients noticed my attitude.

"Key?" Minah asked as I touched up her face. 

"Hmm," I answered with a stoic expression. 

"Are you ok?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you usually act more bubbly and talkative. Today, you seem more standoffish."

I sighed as I put the makeup brush down. "I'm just going through a lot, Minah. You shouldn't worry though. You have a performance to worry about. But thanks for your concern."

I gave her a hug and sent her off to be with her group. Only two more hours before I can leave. 

When I finally had a break, I got a call from someone I really didn't feel like talking to. 

"What is it, Jonghyun? Haven't you ruined my life enough?"

He sighed on the other end. "I want to apologize, Bummie." There goes that name again. 

"Is this a joke? Am I getting punked?"

"Listen, what I did was wrong."

"Which was?"

"Getting aggressive and putting my hands on you. I shouldn't have punched the wall so close to your beautiful face, or grabbed you or shoved you so roughly. I'm sorry for that." He sounded very genuine. 

I decided to commend him for that. "Well, I guess you're forgiven. But what about the things you said to me? You're not going to apologize for that or for threatening Min-.... I mean, that guy I was talking about?" That was close. 

"I'm only apologizing for what I feel I can apologize for. The words I said, I meant every word of it. You are mine, Bummie. I'm not going to let an outsider get in between our family. So, if this guy knew what's best for him, he'd stay away."

I sighed irritatedly. "Jonghyun, please stop calling me Bummie. Also, I'm getting tired of having to keep telling you to stop running my life."

"Then stop saying it and let it happen."

"You're unbelievable. I can't believe I actually loved you at one point."

"Ouch. It hurts when you pretend like you still don't love me. Let's not forget who took you in when your parents kicked you out."

"Let's not forget who as the cause of that happening, Jonghyun. I could never love you like I used to."

"Heh, oh really? Then why am I able to conjure such emotions from you? Love, hate, anger. If you didn't still love me, you wouldn't care."

"Honestly, I'm ready to get off the phone now. Thanks for wasting my break."

"Anytime. When are we ever going to hang out?"

"When you get some damn sense."

"Duly noted. Alright, I don't want to hold you up. I just want you to know I really am sorry for getting violent with you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's ok, Jonghyun. Just please stop with the crazy antics."

"I can't make any promises, especially WHEN I find out who this guy is."

"And there you go with the antics. Bye, Jong."

I didn't give him time to hang up before I pressed the end button. I honestly don't know what imma do with him. It seems like the only way I can escape him is if I end up dead. But there's no way I'm going to kill myself when I have kids to think about."

I happily waved goodbye to all of my coworkers when I was done. I knew they could tell it was a fake smile, but I'm happy they didn't stop me. 

I drove to my parents’ house nervously. I clenched and unclenched the steering wheel out of anxiety. Me and my parents haven't had a serious talk in a long time. I'm not even sure if you could call us a family anymore. Don't get me wrong, they're great grandparents. They love my children to death. It's just, it's so hard to have that unbreakable bond we used to have. 

I know some of it is my fault. If I weren’t such an unruly teen, maybe none of this would have happened. Then again, if it never would have happened, I wouldn't have had my babies. I would never trade them for anything in the world. I would sacrifice anything to keep them around. 

It was a long ride to my parents' house since they lived in the countryside. It's peaceful out here. I wouldn't even mind moving some place like this one day. But of course, I can't move now because it would waste too much gas riding back and forth to the city. 

I pulled into their driveway slowly and my heart raced. "Here goes nothing."

I walked to the door and rang the doorbell. It took a couple of seconds before I saw my mom's beautiful face. 

"Kibum!" She pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, umma."

She pulled away and closed the front door. "It's been too long. You don't even call us every day anymore."

"I'm a busy man nowadays."

We walked to the living room and sat down. "How are the children?"

"They're fine. They're at school now."

"That's good.... what about.... Jonghyun?"

It went quiet at the sound of his name. "Um....well, he..."

"Kibum!" That's the first time I can say I'm happy to hear my dad's voice. 

I stood up. "Hey, appa."

"Well, don't just stand there. Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

"Um...sure." I gave him an awkward hug before he sat on the couch with us next to my mom. 

"What brings you over here?"

"Well, I just want to talk about a couple of things with you two. You especially, appa. First, I met a guy-"

I was cut off by my mom's gasp. "Really?! This is great! I knew you'd take my advice sooner or later! How is he? Is he cute?"

My mom seemed to be the only one excited, as expected. My dad didn't show much of an expression. "Appa?" I got his attention. "What do you think.....about me dating?"

He huffed. "I don't like it. Wasn't that nut job of an ex enough? What's so wrong about you being single for the rest of your life?"

"Appa, I've been single for the past two years. Of course, I was happy to have more time to my children, but I'm lonely. I want to be loved like how you and umma love each other."

"And how the hell are we supposed to know that this guy won't turn out like Jonghyun? Huh?!" I could see he was getting angry. 

And so was I. "First of all, don't talk to me like I'm that scared little 17-year-old again, because I'm not! I'm a 26-year-old man!"

"You're raising your voice at me?!"

"You see?! This is why I can never talk to you. This is the reason why I haven't been here in God knows how long unless it involved the boys. You don't respect me, appa. You don't see me as an independent man. You still see me as that scared little boy that you can run over, and I'm sick of it!"

"Maybe if you weren’t such a rebellious teen, we wouldn't be in this situation! You're the one who decided to have sex without our consent. You're the one who decided to sneak off with him. You're the one-"

I hopped off the couch. "THAT WAS 10 FUCKING YEARS AGO!" All went silent as they listened to me. "Are you ever going to move on?! I'm sick of brewing over something that happened so long ago. I love you, appa. I really do, but sometimes the way you treat me is so wrong." I got choked up. "I know I disobeyed you and I've apologized for that. But you did nothing, but make me feel like a bastard's child. It's not fair, appa!" I broke down into sobs as I covered my face with my hands. 

I heard shuffling and felt a pair of strong arms engulf me into a hug. I knew it was my dad, but I couldn't get mad because I needed the comfort. I buried my head into his chest as I cried more. 

He rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm so sorry, Kibum. I'm sorry for ever making you feel like I don't care about you. I've always cared about you. Even when I sent you away, all I thought about was you."

"You hurt me so much," I struggled to say throughout my sobs. "I can never forget the hurtful words you said to me, appa."

He pulled me back so I can look at him. I was surprised to see tears in his eyes as well. "I know I messed up, Kibum. I wasn't as good of a father as I should've been. I was too strict and that ended up making you rebel. I realize that now. Everything I said to you before, I didn't mean it. I guess I was really the scared one. I didn't want you to have the life me and your mom had since we had you young."

I sniffed. "But if you knew I would struggle like you and mom did, why did you kick me out."

"Because I was frustrated, Kibum. I tried to work with you after the first pregnancy, because I knew how it felt. But after the second pregnancy, I thought everything was a joke, like you didn't take us seriously."

"But you disowned me, appa. That's the worst thing you could ever say to a child."

He sighed. "Honestly, I have no explanation for that. I just want you to know that I deeply regret everything, and I want us to be back on the same page again. I want you to be my little boy again. I know it's mostly my fault why our relationship is strained, but all I'm asking for is for us to try. Can we do that?"

I smiled happily as happy tears ran down my cheeks, "That's all I ever wanted, appa. I love you."

"I love you too." He hugged me tighter. 

I heard my mom's tears from the side. "This is so beautiful."

"So, about that boy," my dad said, "who is he?"

I smiled shyly as we went back to sit on the couch. "His name's Minho. He plays-"

"Wait... Minho? Choi Minho?" I nodded. "The professional soccer player Choi Minho?!"

"Yeah, appa. How did you know?"

"Did you forget your old man is into soccer? That's something that me and your boys have in common. You're dating him?" My dad seemed amazed. 

"Yep. We just met, but we really like each other."

My mom was overjoyed. "He's a nice pick, Kibum. A man who's financially stable is always a plus. How is he?"

I blushed. "Oh, God. Are we really talking about my love life? Hmm, he's really nice and understanding. I told him about me having kids, and he didn't even see a problem in that."

My dad was surprised. "Really? Does he know about Jonghyun?”

I sighed. "Yes, he does. He said he doesn't care."

"I love him already," said my dad. "When will we meet him?"

"Appa, don't you think it's too soon. He didn't even meet my kids yet."

"Well maybe it's time. Y'know, back in my days, people got married and met the family on the first to three dates."

I chucked. "Appa, I don't think I'll be getting married anytime soon. And I still can't help, but to think meeting each other is too early."

"Well, what about Jongin's birthday? It's a couple of weeks from now. We can all meet him then."

"Um, appa you're forgetting one thing. Jonghyun's going to be there."

"Oh, right."

My mom interjected. "How about this? You can introduce Minho to us privately. He can still come to the party, but Jonghyun doesn't have to know who he is. He can just think he's a family friend."

"But umma, Minho's kind of famous for being on the soccer team. You don't think it'll be weird that he shows up at my son's birthday party out of nowhere?"

"We can only have hope, Kibum."

I sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll call him later to ask him if he'd like to come." I checked the time. "Well, it's about time for me to go pick up the boys from school."

We all stood up simultaneously. They walked me to the door and gave me hugs as we said our final goodbyes. 

"It was nice seeing you," said my mom. "I love you, honey." 

"I love you too, umma."

My dad came around and gave me an everlasting hug. "I'm glad we're working out things now."

"I'm glad too, appa"

"Now, don't be a stranger. I want to start seeing you over here more."

"You can come over my house too."

He chuckled. "I guess that's right. I love you, son."

"I love you too, appa."

I waved goodbye to them as I got in the car. I felt somewhat lighter after coming over. I know things won't fix with me and my dad overnight, but it's a start. 

And all we need is a fresh start.


	7. Party Time (Pt.1)

2 weeks later. 

I snuck into my sons' room around six in the morning. They looked so cute sleeping in their separate beds. Ah, too bad I'll have to end it. 

I banged the pot I had in my hand with a spatula as I screamed, "Wake up, Kim Jongin! It's your birthday!!! WOOHOO!!!"

He groaned before saying, "Ugh, five more minutes."

I put the pot down before pulling out the silly string. Taemin secretly pulled his from under his covers and we both sprayed Jongin with it. 

Jongin laughed and covered his face. "Haha! Why does it seem like you guys are more excited about this than I am?"

I sat on his bed while helping him get some specks of silly string out of his hair. "You should be excited. This is the day all of your family and friends will be here for you."

"Will Taemin's friends be there too? I don't like them very much."

I heard Taemin smack his lips. "Why not?"

"Because when you made fun of me for failing math, they made fun of me too. You're my brother, so I have to like you, but I don't have to like them."

I piped in before this could get ugly. "Jongin, just don't worry about it. They'll be there, but I'm sure Taemin won't let them mess with you on your birthday." I sent Taemin a glare. "Speaking of guests, I wanted to ask you something, Jongin."

"Neh, umma?"

"How would you feel about Minho coming to your party?"

His eyes widened. "I would love it! Me and Taemin could finally get to meet him!"

I chuckled. "So, it's ok if he comes?"

Taemin interjected, "Of course! I want to meet him, umma!"

"Ok, ok. One thing first. When you see daddy at the party, don't bring up Minho. Ok?"

"Why?" Taemin asked. "Will appa be mad?"

"Umm....well, he just wouldn't be comfortable. You don't want your daddy feeling uncomfortable, now would you?" They both eagerly shook their heads. 

"Our lips are seal!" Said Jongin. 

I smiled proudly. "That's my boys. Now get up and get ready."

Jongin whined, "But umma, it's so early. I mean, it's my birthday. Shouldn't I get the special treatment?"

"No buts, Mr. I have errands to run and I don't want you two here alone. Grandma's on the way to get you guys. She'll bring you back when the party is ready."

As they got ready for the day, I stepped in my bedroom and called Minho. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Minho. I asked Jongin about you coming to the party."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He and Taemin were beyond excited. They've really grown to like you from the things I've told them."

He chuckled. "So, you've been bragging about me?" 

I grinned. "Maybe."

"I'm a bit nervous."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because today, I'm meeting your son, family, and friends. This is a big day."

"Awww, you have nothing to worry about, honey." I froze. 

"What was that?"

"Uh.....nothing."

"Nooo, it was something. I'm pretty sure I heard you call me honey."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I sang. 

"Kibum...."

I groaned, "Ugh, ok I said it!"

He laughed. "What's so wrong about it?"

"What's wrong is we've only been dating a couple of weeks and you're already meeting my family and friends. Plus, I just called you a lovey dovey name! We're moving kind of fast, don't you think?"

"If we are, I don't have a problem with it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really. I haven't felt love in a while, Key, until I met you. I don't care how fast or slow it's going as long as you're here."

I huge grin spread across my face. "It's too early for romance."

He chuckled. "I wish I could show you off at the party. If it weren’t for Jonghyun, I definitely would."

At the mention of that name, my whole mood went down. "I almost forgot he was coming."

"Listen, don't worry about it. I'll try to avoid him as best as I can. I just don't want you stressing out."

"I'll try not to. Are you still coming over to help with the set up?"

"Yeah. I'll be there around 8. Is anyone else helping?"

"Yeah. Nicole, her sister, and my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Yep. I guess it'll be our first step in the right direction. Plus, it'll give you a chance to meet them without having to worry about Jonghyun."

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait to see you."

I blushed as my heart fluttered. "I can't wait to see you too. Get here fast, ok?"

He chuckled. "Ok. Bye, Key."

"Bye."

I bit my lip as we hung up the phone. Seeing Minho will be the highlight of my day, besides seeing the happiness on my kids' faces. I really hope everything goes well. I don't have time for Jonghyun's shenanigans. 

Jonghyun's mom picked up the boys and promised to have them back in time for the party. The party starts at 2, so that gives me 8 hours to prepare for everything. 

On my way out the house, my phone rang. It was none other than Kim Jonghyun. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bummie."

I closed my eyes to calm down. "Jonghyun-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't call you that. Anyway, where's Jongin? I want to tell him happy birthday."

"He's with your mom until the party starts. You can call her to talk to Jongin."

"What time does the party start again?"

"It starts around 2, but it's best to come around 2:30."

"Alright. I can't wait to see the boys. See you then."

"Ok. Bye."

It felt nice to finally have a normal conversation with him. If he acted like this every day, wouldn't life be lovely?

I drove around the city for about an hour getting different supplies I needed for the party. 

By the time I got back home, I was exhausted. I groaned internally because I knew that this was only the beginning. I had awhile until the party. Thankfully, Minho, Nicole, and her sister showed up a couple minutes after I got home. 

"Thanks for the help, guys," I said as I hugged the three of them when they came in. 

I hugged Minho last and he surprised me with a sweet peck on the lips. 

"Awww," said Nicole. "You guys are so cute, it's sick. You can thank me though."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll remember to include that in my will."

"Haha, whatever. What do you want us to get started on?"

"Oh I need for you and your sister to hang up these party decorations outside. I have it mapped out on paper you can use as a guideline. Minho, I need you to help me with decorating the inside. My parents will handle food when they get here."

"Ok," Nicole answered. "Is that all?"

"It should be. Thank again for helping me. You guys are life savers."

"That's what best friends are made for."

We began working diligently for the party. Minho and I set up the eating area, party favors area, the gift area, and the gaming area. I was really tired since I woke up early, but I didn't complain because I knew that smile on Jongin's face would be worth it in the end. 

As I worked on the party favors, I was surprised by Minho's arms being wrapped around my waist. My heart rate sped up at our skinship. 

"You look so cute when you're focused."

I chuckled and put the candy I had in my hands on the table. "Stop~, you're making me blush." I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him. 

He put his face in my neck as he continued. "This may be the only time today that I can be affectionate." He nuzzled my neck. 

"Mmm, stop. That turns me on."

He chuckled. At that moment, the front door opened and we instantly pulled apart at the sound of my parents' voices. 

Minho stood respectively behind me as my parents came into the living room. 

"Hey, umma and appa." I hugged the both of them at the same time. 

"Kibummie," said my mom, "you look tired. Are you taking your vitamins?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm fine, umma. I'm just a little drained from planning the party."

My dad spoke up. "Well, me and your umma are here to help with anything you need." He glanced over my shoulder and I knew he noticed Minho. "You must be-"

Minho bowed as he spoke, "Choi Minho, sir. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out. 

My dad shook it before continuing. "What are your intentions with my son?" He asked coldly. 

I looked at my dad with confusion. He winked at me, signaling that he was just testing Minho. This should be fun. 

Minho seemed a little flustered. "Uh...my intentions are good, sir."

My dad narrowed his eyes. "Do you think calling me sir will make me like you more?"

"Uh, no sir-...uh... I mean..." He sighed and I snickered silently. "What I'm trying to say is, your son is very special to me. I plan on being with him for a very long time. I know the only way for that to happen is to have the family's blessing. I want to show my utmost respect and gratitude towards the two of you for bringing someone as special as Kibum into this world."

I smiled to myself at what Minho said. That was very sweet of him. 

My dad gave him an intense stare for a few seconds before smiling. "Welcome to the family."

Minho looked confused. "No offense, sir, but I'm confused."

"I was just teasing you! Y'know, testing you out. Lucky for you, you passed with flying colors. Plus, how can I be mean to one of my favorite soccer players?"

Minho smiled with gratitude. "You like my team?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like is an understatement. Appa, is obsessed with soccer. Your team is his favorite."

"That's true. When I heard Key was dating you, I almost died from excitement!"

Minho chuckled. "Thanks a lot, sir."

"No, thank you. It's not every day that I can meet a celebrity."

"Well, I'm not really a celebrity. I just play on a popular team in my opinion."

My dad chuckled. "Oh, you're too modest."

I cleared my throat. "Um, sorry to interrupt appa, but the party is right around the corner and I need you guys to work on food as soon as possible."

"Ok, ok." My dad said as he put his hands up in surrender.

My parents went off to the kitchen to prepare the food. I walked to Minho and hugged him. 

"Good job. You survived the test. Thanks for saying all of that sweet stuff about me."

He tightened our embrace. "Who says I was telling the truth?"

I pulled away quickly to look at his face before I slapped his chest. "Stop~!"

He chuckled. "I'm just joking, Key. I meant every word of what I said. You are special to me, and I'm looking forward to having a life with you."

I blushed as I hid my face in Minho's chest. "Thanks."

We went back to setting up for the party. Everything was coming together. I really appreciated all of the help I received. 

About an hour before the party started, the boys showed up with their grandma. They ran inside with excitement when they saw my parents. 

"Nana! Papa!" 

My mom hugged Taemin while my dad picked up Jongin. "Hey, birthday boy! How excited are you to be turning 10?!"

"Very excited! Now me and Taemin can be the same age until his birthday!"

My dad chuckled. "Glad to hear, squirt."

"They're so cute," Minho whispered as he watched from afar. 

Jongin and Taemin turned their attention to me. "Umma!" They hugged my waist. 

"Hey, babies."

Jongin's head turn to Minho, who was standing next to me, before he gasped with excitement. "Omg! Choi Minho is here! AHHH! You're like my favorite soccer player! I have a poster of you in my room! Umma, how do you know him?"

I chuckled. "Well, sweetie. This is the Minho I was talking about. This is the guy I'm dating."

Jongin and Taemin's eyes widened out of surprise. Minho smiled politely before crouching down to both of their heights. 

"Happy birthday, Jongin. It's nice to meet the both of you."

"No way," said Taemin. "My friends will never believe this!"

"You're really dating my umma?" Asked Jongin. 

Minho nodded. "Yes. You have a very nice umma. I hope you haven't been giving him any trouble." They both shook their heads quickly. "That's good."

Taemin asked, "So are you going to be our new appa?"

My eyes widened before saying, "Now, don't be silly, boys."

Jongin interrupted. "We wouldn't mind if you are. Umma's very lonely at times. We think another guy besides our appa will make umma happy."

Taemin agreed. "Yeah! We worry about umma."

Minho smirked. "Well, I can promise you that your umma is in good hands. I take really good care of him, so you two shouldn't have much to worry about."

The boys took me and Minho by surprise when they both hugged him saying, "Thank you."

I decided to interrupt. "Ok, boys. The party will start soon. Go take a shower and change into your party clothes. I laid them out on your beds."

"Neh, umma!" They ran to their shared room. 

Minho stood up and smiled proudly. "Well, I think that went quite well."

I hugged him. "I'm happy things are falling into place. Now, all we need to do is try to survive this party without Jonghyun's crazy antics."

"Has he done anything today?"

"No. Surprisingly, he's been well-behaved today. I hope I don't jinx myself."

Minho kissed me forehead. "Just try not to think about it. Today is Jongin's day."

I smiled at him. "You're right."

Moments later, Nicole and her sister came in, signaling they were done. I excused myself upstairs to get ready for the party. When I came back downstairs, I froze in place. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This couldn't be happening. 

Why the hell is Minho talking to Jonghyun? They were smiling and nodding their heads at a joke that must have been told. 

Jonghyun glanced over and noticed me standing there. "Key!" He smiled excitedly before ushering me over. "Why didn't you tell me that The Choi Minho was showing up?! How do you two even know each other?!"

Minho was about to answer but I cut him off. "He's a friend of the family." Minho sent a confused look towards me. He must not know that the person he's speaking to is Jonghyun because he's never seen him before. 

"Oh? I wonder why I've never met him."

Minho answered. "Maybe it's because I'm always either practicing or traveling. How do you and Key know each other?" Oh great. 

Jonghyun smiled boastfully. "We have two beautiful children together. My name's Kim Jonghyun."

Minho's eyebrows lifted in realization. "Kim Jonghyun?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Oh.....nothing.... It's just, Key's told me about you."

Jonghyun looked over to me. "So, you're bragging on me now, Bummie? I knew you still wanted me."

I rolled my eyes. "Please stop calling me that. Why are you here so early anyway?"

"I came to see if you needed some help."

"Everything's pretty much done."

I heard my dad's voice as he walked into the living room. "Hey, Ki-.... Oh, you're here..."

Jonghyun scoffed. "Nice to see you too old man."

"Why are you here anyway? To harass Kibum so more?"

Jonghyun smiled sarcastically. "As great as that sounds, no. Today is Jongin's birthday, and I am his father after all. Seeing Key today is just a plus."

My mom shooed my dad off to the kitchen before anything could get ugly. 

"Thank goodness the old man's gone. Now where at my beautiful kids?"

"They're upstairs. You should go say hey."

"I'll go do that." He gave Minho his attention. "It was nice meeting you Minho. Maybe I'll see you at the games."

Minho chuckled, "Maybe."

Jonghyun shook his hand which led to a bro hug. What threw me off was what Jonghyun said next. 

"Your cologne......it smells....spicy."

"Yeah. It's Old Spice. My team endorses them so we get free deodorant, body wash, and cologne. Why?"

Jonghyun shook his head slowly as he looked off into space. "Nothing. That smell is just really familiar."

My heart dropped. That's the smell Jonghyun smelled on me the day he went psycho on me. I really hope he doesn't remember that. 

Jonghyun walked to me and hugged me awkwardly. He paused before saying, "See you around." Then he headed upstairs.

Something tells me this party isn't going to be as peaceful as I thought.


	8. Party Time (Pt.2)

The party has been going on for about an hour now, and things have been going well. Taemin's friends aren't messing with Jongin, the kids are having fun, Minho got to hang with the boys, and most of all, Jongin's happy. 

Thankfully, Jonghyun hasn't caused a scene.......yet. You never know with him. Speaking of him, where is he? He's nowhere to be found on that balcony. 

"Excuse me, I'm headed to the restroom," I whispered to Minho before walking past him into the house. 

I closed the sliding door and walked to the hallway where the bathroom is. When I walked in, I noticed Jonghyun standing in there with his back turned to me. 

"Oh, there you are. You've been gone most of the party. What have you been doing?" I smacked my lips. "Ugh, never mind. Anyway, get out. I need to pee."

He turned around slowly and what I saw wasn't pretty. His face showed pure insanity. At that moment, I knew I needed to get out before anything could happen. However, as I backed out, he quickly yanked me into the restroom and slammed the door shut. 

"Jonghyun, what the hell is your problem?!"

He chuckled before saying, "Ha, you thought you could just get away with it. You thought I would never find out. Oh Bummie....... DO YOU REALLY THINK IM THAT STUPID?!" His burst of anger caught me by surprise. 

"W-what are you talking about?"

He walked to me slowly as he said, "What am I talking about? Are you really that naive, Key? I'm talking about your little family friend. Care to explain why the hell the scent he has on today smells exactly like the scent I smelled on you before?!"

My heart dropped. Oh no. He knew. I tried to play it off. "Oh, don't be silly. Millions of people where Old Spice. He just so happens to be one of them."

"And someone who's not one of them is you."

I was backed into the corner of the restroom. "I really don't have time for this. Today is my baby's birthday and I'm missing it because of you. You should be more worried about him than my boyfr-....... Uh, friend."

Shit. That really got his attention. His eyebrows lifted. "Your what?"

"My friend?"

"Don’t fucking play with me Key! I know he's your boyfriend! You just said it! You can't hide things from me. I don't even know why you try because I always find out."

My voice shook. "Please don't mess with him."

He grinned. "Oh, Bummie. Now you know I can't do that. He walked into this battlefield and I'm not giving up without a fight. He asked for it."

Anger and frustration came at that moment. Angry tears pooled my eyes as I said, "I fucking hate you!"

Jonghyun looked taken aback. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. 

"Key? Are you ok?" It was Minho. I really hope he doesn't burst in here. Damn I wish Jonghyun would've locked me in. "It's been awhile. I was checking to see if you're sick. I told you not to buy so many sweets." I would've laughed if I wasn't in the situation I was in. 

Before I could respond for help, I felt Jonghyun's hands cup my face and forcefully pull me into a kiss. My eyes widened and I tried my best to pull away, but he was too strong. 

"I'm coming in." No! "Key, wh-...."

At that, Jonghyun pulled away and smiled proudly at Minho. I had tears streaming down my face as I sunk to the floor out of embarrassment. "There! How does it feel to have the one you love in someone else's arms? It hurts, right? Now you know how it fucking feels, Minho!"

"What the fuck, man?!"

I looked up at Minho to see he looked as if he was ready to punch Jonghyun. I hopped up because I didn't want this turning into a fight, not on my son's birthday. 

I got in between the two of them and tried my hardest to talk through my tears. "Stop it! Just stop it! Jonghyun, this is our son's birthday. Why the hell can't you just stop making this about you and actually go out there and be a good father?!"

That seemed to strike a nerve. " I am a good father! I always dedicate time to my boys!"

"Yeah, when you're not dedicating time to ruining my life!"

"You did this to yourself! The things I do to you now are things you didn't mind before!"

"That's because we were in love and you weren't completely insane!"

Minho intervened. "I think this is enough," he said as he tried to lead me out. 

Jonghyun roughly snatched my wrist to stop me from leaving. "This doesn't concern you!"

When Minho saw the pain on my face, he stepped in front of me to face Jonghyun. "It does now, so get your damn hands off of him!"

"He's mine! Isn't that right, Bummie!" He gave my wrist a hard squeeze that had me screaming for him to let go. 

Minho did what he thought he only could do. He punched Jonghyun, which made him let go of my wrist. I feel to the floor and Minho ran to me. 

"Let's go, Key."

Jonghyun sprung back up and said. "Wait one minute. You're going to punch and leave? What a pussy! You gave me a cheap shot. How about we fight like real men?"

Minho stood up. "If you want to so bad, then let's do it. I've wanted you kick your ass for a while now after what Key has told me about you."

"Stop it! The both of you, just stop!" It went silent as they both stared at me. I continued to yell, not knowing there was a crowd of people behind me outside of the door, one of them being the birthday boy. "This is nonsense! Today is supposed to be about Jongin! Based on the restraining order, I could've not invited you, Jonghyun, but I did anyway because I want you to see your children. But how do you treat me? You treat me like shit once you find out there's someone else interested in me! You treat me like property more than a person!"

"Bummie-"

"Stop with the fucking name! You don't have respect for me! You stress me out so much, I'm already starting to have health problems because of it! Y'know, sometimes I wish I'd never met you. Then, there would be no stress, no restraining order, and most importantly, no children! If I could have chosen to have a child with someone else besides you, I definitely would have!"

I heard sniffling behind me. I turned around to see the most heartbreaking sight ever. Jongin was standing there with tears in his eyes. 

He walked up to me before saying, "Is it true, umma? D-Do you wish you never had me and Taemin?"

My lip quivered. I never like to see my babies cry. I hugged him. "Baby, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry you had to hear that. Umma was just caught up in the heat of the moment. I love you so much, Jongin. I would never change the fact that I had you. I'm sorry you had to hear any of this conversation. It's not one for a child's ears."

He cried loudly into my shoulder. Jonghyun walked up to us and kneeled so that he was next to Jongin. I wanted to shove him away, but he's his father so he had a right to comfort him. 

He said softly as he rubbed his back. "Hey, buddy. Don't cry ok? Appa's sorry." I could see deep regret in Jonghyun's eyes. If there is only one thing we can agree on, it's that our children mean the world to us. 

Jongin talked as he continued to cry hard. "B-but y-you and umma fight! I-I don't like when you fight! I w-want a h-happy family!" My eyes welled up all over again. I didn't want my conflict with Jonghyun affecting my kids. 

"And we can be one." At that, Minho stormed abruptly out of the restroom. It confused me, but I had to focus on Jongin first. "Listen, Appa's sorry for making you feel like this. I feel horrible about making you upset. I'm sorry this had to happen on your birthday."

He lifted his head out of my shoulder and the sight broke me even more. "I-I don't want you to fight anymore. I want umma and appa to be happy, e-even if it's not with each other."

I really hoped Jonghyun was taking all of this in. These are things I've been trying to tell him, but now it's coming from our son. 

I spoke up. "Honey, do you want to continue your party?"

He shook his head. "No, I wanna go to bed!"

"Ok. First we have to sing happy birthday to you and send your guests off ok?" He nodded. "Go to your grandma to get yourself cleaned up."

Jonghyun's mom glanced at me sadly before taking Jongin upstairs. She shooed off all the guests by the door, leaving me with Jonghyun. 

"I feel like shit," he said as we stared at the floor. 

"You should. Don't you ever get tired of trying to ruin my life?"

"Not really. I'm just really upset that Jongin had to see that."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Wait. So, you're not sorry about the things you've done? You're only sorry that Jongin saw it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My feelings about you will always stay same. I will always know you're mine and I'm not giving up. I just didn't want Jongin seeing me in that state."

I rolled my eyes. "Real mature." I stood up because I was getting sick of arguing. "And can you please get out. I still have to use the restroom."

He chuckled and stood. "Whatever you want, my love."

He exited the bathroom and I closed the door. I sigh and looked at my reflection. Looked completely different from how I looked 10 years ago. I have worry lines, bags under my eyes, and I swear it seems like I'm losing hair. Of course, these changes are very subtle. I still look pretty, it's just that this stress is getting to me. 

I used the restroom then hurried to find Minho. He seemed pissed when he stormed out of the restroom. I hope he's ok. 

I made my way to the living room and saw that the kids were playing video games. I knew Jongin would be upset if Minho wasn't there to sing happy birthday to him, so I had to find him. 

"I'll be back, boys," I said to Jongin and Taemin. 

I headed out the door to see Minho standing by the elevator. 

"Yah! Minho!" 

He turned around then looked down at the ground. 

I made my way over as I said, "Why did you leave the party? Jongin's going to be really upset if you don't be there to sing happy birthday."

"We need to talk."

That threw me off. "A-About what?"

"I'll tell you later." He kissed my head then headed back inside my apartment door. 

Kiss. That took me back to the bathroom. Jonghyun had kissed me and it brought back memories. Memories of those happy days we used to share together. The only difference is he wasn't rough then. He was patient with me. Now...... no comment. 

I made my way back inside the party. I saw Minho talking to Jongin trying to cheer him up. It seemed to be working. 

"Ok, everyone! The party is about to end." There were whines and groans from the children. "I know, I know, but I need everyone to gather around on the balcony so we can sing happy birthday to Jongin."

The kids headed outside on the balcony with their parents and gathered at the long table. My dad helped me being the huge cake to the table. 

Of course, it has fruit on it because I want my boys to get some kind of nutrients from this sugary tower of doom. 

Jongin's eyes widened at the sight of the cake. I stood at the center of the table where Jongin was. I beckoned Jonghyun to come over and stand on the other side of Jongin. 

Jonghyun counted, "1, 2, 3," and we all began singing. 

This whole time, Jongin's face had the biggest smile on his face. It was a difference from what happened earlier. This is what I live for. That smile on his face was all I ever wanted.

"Umma, how are we going to cut this?" Taemin asked. 

"Uh......no idea. Appa!" I called my dad over and he helped me cut the cake. 

Nicole passed out party favors as the kids left with their cakes. I could tell everyone had a good time. Everyone, except one person. 

"Jonghyun, can you stay here with the boys? I need to go do something." Jonghyun nodded, but my dad overhead. 

"I got to spend more time with him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please try not to kill each other."

I headed to the kitchen where Minho was. "Hiding in the kitchen?"

He glanced and me. "Let's go somewhere."

I raised an eyebrow. "Somewhere like?"

"We can just ride around. It helps me clear my head." I nodded and went to say goodbye to my boys. 

I kissed them both on the cheek before saying, "I'll be right back, ok?" Jonghyun looked up and saw Minho. "Not a word," I warned. 

Me and Minho silently headed out the door and to his car. When we got in, I buckled my seatbelt and waited for him to start driving. However, we just sat there. 

"Um? Where are we going?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Did you enjoy the kiss? It looked like he sure did."

I sighed. "Is that what this is about? You're jealous because of that kiss-"

"It's not just the kiss," he cut me off. "It's everything. It's the fact that he knows you longer, he has a family with you, he has so much control over you!"

"He does not have control over-"

"Then why haven't you gone to the police yet about him violating his restraining order?"

"B-Because, I want him to see his children."

"And you want him to see you too."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?! Why would I want that?!" This was really pissing me off. 

"Gee, I don't know. You tell me!"

"Really Minho? You're just being jealous right now. You're not thinking straight."

"You know what? I am being jealous. I'm jealous that he was able to have those beautiful boys with you instead of me. Those boys deserve to have a mentally stable dad."

"He's not like that around them."

"Can you please stop making excuses for him?!"

"Can you please stop raising your voice at me?! I have enough stress as it is!"

"Stop thinking about yourself, Key! Or shall I say BUMMIE?"

I slapped his chest and shoved him before trying to head out the car. He grabbed my wrists to stop me. 

"Let me go, Minho!"

"What? You don't like that name unless he says it?"

"No! You're being a dick right now! You're acting just like him!" That made him stop and let go of my wrists. He sat straight in his seat and stared in front of him. "What has gotten into you?!"

He sighed before putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Key. I'm so sorry."

My voice cracked. "You're supposed to be my Prince Charming, but now, you're acting like the wicked witch."

He lifted his head and looked at me. He leaned in and kissed me. I deepened it by wrapping my arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled me over to his side of the car and I straddled him. 

I pulled away before saying, "What was that for?"

"I'm just trying to confirm that you're mine now. Key, I really am sorry for flipping out. He just made me so angry the way he made it seem like he has you wrapped around his finger."

I chuckled. "But who am I wrapped around now?"

He smirked. "I need a little reminder."

I leaned down and kissed him again. He grabbed my ass, moving it back and forth, making me grind on him. His hand tried to travel up my shirt, but I stopped it. 

I whispered, "Not tonight."

He whined childishly and I burst out laughing. "It's not fair to get me this horny."

I climbed off his lap to the passenger side as I said, "You did this to yourself, buddy."

"Before you go, I want to know why you flipped out when I said Bummie."

I sighed heavily. "That name brings up a lot of pain. That's why I get mad when Jonghyun calls me that. Just.....please don't do it again."

He nodded. "Y'know, if Jonghyun decides to act crazy again.....I'll go to the police myself if I have to."

"What-"

"Key, you need to get it through your mind that he's never going to stop. He may not look like a mental patient, but I know a crazy man when I see one. The best way to stop this is to go ahead and either lock him up or send him to a mental ward."

I knew what he was saying was true, but I just didn't want to believe it. "I believe in him. I believe he can change, Minho. I really don't want my children growing up without their father. I couldn't have that on my conscience every day."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You can't help everyone. Look, I'm not saying I'll do it right away, but if he does something that's beyond crossing the line, then I'll have no other choice." He hugged me sincerely. "I love you, Kibum."

There goes those butterflies. "I love you too, Minho."

I really hope I don't drive him away with my life. I have so much going on and he really doesn't have to put up with it, but he does. 

Minho, please take me away from this nightmare.


	9. Family Vacation

It was three days after Jongin's birthday when Minho decided to visit my apartment. He said he had a surprise for the boys. He wouldn't tell me until the boys were present, so I was really curious. 

"Boys! Minho's here!" I beckoned them to come downstairs. 

A couple of seconds later I heard they're cute little feet thundering down the stairs. 

"Minho!" They both ran to him and gave him bear hugs. 

"Hey, guys. How are you?"

Taemin answered. "We're great. We were upstairs playing video games."

"That's nice. I'm here because I actually have something I want to tell you two."

Jongin gasped. "Like a surprise?!"

Minho chuckled. "Yes, it's a surprise." The boys sat in between me and Minho as he continued. "First, I would like to apologize to you, Jongin, for the ruckus caused at your party."

Jongin shrugged. "It's ok. Mommy and Daddy fight all the time. I'm getting used to it."

I felt a pang at my heart. That's definitely not something I want the two of them getting used to. A child should never have to see their parents fight the way me and Jonghyun do. 

Minho resumed, "And that's very wrong and not something you should be a witness to. However, I've come up with a way to make up for it. We're all going on a little vacation."

Jongin gasped. "To where?!"

"Lotte world!"

Taemin and Jongin jumped up from the couch screaming and hugging each other, rambling on about the adventures they were going to have. This little adventure threw me in for a loop because Minho hadn't discussed any of this with me. 

"Um, Minho? When were you going to let me know about this? This sort of a late notice, right?"

Taemin addressed me. "Umma, can we please go?! We've never been to Lotte world! All of my friends have accept for me. Can we pretty please go?!"

I looked into those adorable hopeful eyes and my heart grew even more. How could anyone say no to those eyes? "Sure, honey." Both of the boys cheered again. "BUT, only if you promise to behave. The last time we went on a trip somewhere, the two of you were bickering the whole way."

Jongin piped in, "We promise not to fight. We love each other, see!" They gave each other huge dramatic hugs to get their point across. 

"Ok, ok. Go upstairs and get ready."

"Race you to the top," said Taemin. 

"Yah! No running up the stair!" My orders went unnoticed as I heard the swift movement of their feet.

That left me to face Minho with questions. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know, Key. I wanted to. First off, I feel as if I owe it to Jongin. Second, it would be a great bonding experience for me and the boys."

"We can bond with popcorn and movie nights, not giant roller coasters!"

A grin spread on his face. "Wait, is this really about the bonding, or your fear of roller coasters?"

I groaned before bringing my head to Minho's chest and mumbling, "A bit of both, but mostly the roller coasters."

His chuckle vibrated in my ear. "You know you don't have to get on them, but it would be more fun if you did."

I sighed. "I'll think about it. I want to say thank you, though."

"For what?"

"For taking your time to do something like this. This is a very nice gesture and I'm sure Jongin and Taemin really appreciate it."

He kissed my forehead. "No problem."

About 30 minutes later, we were ready to go. I had lunch boxes ready, swim clothes and towels packed, and credit cards at the ready because I'm sure the boys will want everything they see. 

Minho helped to put their backpacks in the back of the car and to load the cooler full of snacks and drinks. Once we were all in, the excitement began to kick in even more. Though I'm not fond of amusement parks, I can say that I was really eager to see the happiness radiating from my boys. 

I turned to look at them in the backseat. "Are you boys ready?"

"Neh!" They both said at the same time. 

"What do you guys have to say to Minho?"

"Thank you, Minho!"

Minho smiled while he was driving. "You're welcome, guys!"

"Umma, can we sing a road trip song?" Asked Taemin. 

"Yes, but not too loud. Minho needs to focus on driving."

The both of them sung numerous songs with much enthusiasm. They reminded me of the times of my childhood during the times my dad decided to not be so strict on me. We would sing songs and have a blast. My energy level was so high then. I miss childhood. Things were so much easier. Just to think that my boys will at some point be teenagers trying to find their own way seems like taboo. So while the moment's here, I'm going to enjoy every minute of this time. 

As we pulled up I heard them let out whoa's of amazement while I was letting out whoa's of horror because the lines were really long! It would take us forever to get in. 

Minho drove up to the toll to pay for parking. Then we went to go find a parking spot, which seemed impossible considering how many cars were there. Every time we made a turn, all of the spots in a row were filled. 

I groaned, "We're never going to find a spot!"

"Umma," said Jongin, "can we just go in while you guys find a spot to park in?"

"No, honey. We have to stay together. I don't want the two of you getting lost."

"Found one!" Said Minho as he hurriedly claimed the spot before someone else could. We were towards the back, but at least we had a spot. 

"It's going to take us forever to get to the front," I mentioned. 

Minho gave me hope saying, "There's a trolley that's supposed to be coming around to pick up people and bring them to the front."

"Thank goodness! Boys, let's get your bags out of the back. Take out what drink and snack you want for now. We'll come out here later for lunch."

"But umma," whined Taemin, "why can't we eat the food they have in the park? My friends told me they have really good food."

"Because all of the food in there is a heart attack waiting to happen. Plus, you two get too hyper off of sweets."

We all got out of the car and I handed the boys their backpacks. Minho took out the cooler so the boys could choose what snack or drink they wanted. I didn't want to be a party pooper, but I couldn't risk having two sick children the next day. 

When were finally done, the trolley came just in time. We had to cross the street to get there. 

"Hold my hand," I said to Taemin and Jongin. 

"Umma, are we a bit too old for this," said Jongin. 

"You're never to old to get ran over by a car, so it's best to hold hands to avoid that."

He shrugged and grabbed my hand. Taemin surprised me by grabbing Minho's hand. I could see that Minho was thrown off as well, but he tightened his grip on his hand. It was a heart warming scene to me. 

We crossed the street and sat down before the trolley drove off to pick up more people. It was really sunny outside so I put on my sunglasses. I was glad I decided to wear shorts that day. Obviously I wasn't the only one since Minho kept sneakily rubbing my exposed thighs. 

I looked at him and laughed. "You must like what you see."

He whispered to me, "I'm just admiring your beauty. Your legs are so smooth."

"That's because I shave, unlike you."

"That's because I'm manly, unlike you."

I gasped playfully. "I am manly." I turned to the boys who were sitting on the other side of Minho. "You guys think I'm manly, right?"

"Weeeeell~," Taemin dragged out. "We do call you umma."

Jongin agreed, "Yeah, and you don't have much muscles like Minho does."

I huffed. "I see I asked the wrong people. Thanks for your honesty, though." I turned to Minho. "You can wipe the grin off, Mr."

He chuckled. "Just admit that I'm manlier than you."

"Never!"

"Thanks for riding the Lotte world trolley. Please exit on your left and have a great day at Lotte world."

We quickly boarded off the bus to the front of the gate. There were about six lines open, but the lines were still long. I was so confused on where to go because it was my first time going there. 

"Minho, if you've already paid for the tickets, do we have to stand in line, or is there a way we can go around?"

"We have to stay in line."

"Do you know which line?"

"I think it's anyone of these six lines because they all lead into the park. On the other side is where people go if they didn't buy their tickets yet."

"Oh, ok. Well, we better go ahead and get in a line if we want to have any hope of having time to have fun. Come on, boys." I made them walk in front of me so I could keep an eye on them. 

"Umma, are we almost there?" Asked Taemin. 

"No, baby. We're at the end."

"How long do you think it'll take."

"I don't know, Tae. Just be patient, baby. We'll be there in no time." He nodded and began talking to Jongin about how much fun they're going to have. 

I caught Minho staring at them with an endearing smile. I knew that smile. That was the smile I gave them when I held them for the first time after giving birth. It's one of those smiles you see when you know a child has got you wrapped around their tiny little fingers. Minho was falling in love with my kids just like I did the first day I saw them. 

"They're precious aren't they?" I took him out of him thoughts. 

"Definitely. You've had some beautiful kids, Key. On the outside and within. If there is anything I could ever be jealous about, it is not being able to hear those boys call be appa."

I looked at him and I could tell that he meant every word. It's kind of heart breaking when you think about it, to love children so much that are not your own. It would hurt me too if I was in his position. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. "You're a great man, Minho. I hope you know that. Though you may not be their biological father, you're a father in spirit. I mean, look at them. Their bright smiles were caused by you. Don't you think for one moment that this doesn't mean the world to them..........because it means the world to me."

He leaned down and smiled at me before giving me a peck on the lips. 

"Ewwww! Umma and Minho's kissing," I heard the kids say. 

I giggled and pulled away. "Yah, you're just jealous. Is that it? You want my kisses too?" 

I leaned down and tickled the both of them as I attacked them with kisses all over their faces and necks. Their laughs and screams for me to stop filled my heart with joy. They're so cute and huggable. 

"Ok, umma! Ok! Haha!" 

I let go of them while laughing. We were having so much fun we didn't even realize the line moved until someone tapped my shoulder to tell me. I apologized quickly to the stranger and told the boys to move up some. 

It took about 15 minutes before we finally made it to the front. They asked for our tickets and security checked our bags and scanned us with medal detectors to make sure we didn't bring anything lethal. After that, the employee wished us a nice day and we were finally inside.   


Both of the boys stared in awe. I was pretty amazed too and we weren't even all the way in yet. 

"Wow! Umma, is that a real castle?" Asked Jongin. 

I smiled down at him, "As real as can be."

Once we were really inside, the view was even more beautiful. It looked like a big playhouse that both adults and kids could enjoy. 

I scoffed at Minho. "And you said there would be roller coasters."

"Because there are."

My eyes widened. "Where?!"

He smirked. "There's way more to this park than just this area."

"Did someone say roller coaster?!" Taemin was all ears. 

"Uh, how about we just explore this area."

"But I want to ride the roller coasters, umma. The lines are really long so we would be wasting time by the just walking around."

"How long does it take to wait in line? You know I don't like standing up for long."

Taemin shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe 30 minutes."

Boy, was that a lie. We were in line for about half an hour before we finally made it to the top. I was exhausted. My back was hurting and my legs were sore. That was the complete opposite of how my boys felt. They were jumping up and down from the excitement of being so close to the ride. 

Minho was right along with them. "I can't wait for this. I haven't rode a roller coster like this one in awhile."

"Like this one? What made this one so special?"

"This is one of the craziest roller coasters there is! It has so many loops and turns and it even rides upside down."

"WHAT?!" Why was I not warned of this?

Jongin addressed me. "Sorry, umma. I knew that if I told you what kind of ride it was, you wouldn't have wanted to get on it. I want us to do everything together as a family."

As a family. That struck me. Does that mean that they're starting to see minho as a member of the family? 

"Ok, honey. If you want me to ride every ride with you, I will. I'll just be screaming the whole way."

He perked up. "That's fine! That'll just make the picture better to enjoy."

"Picture?"

Taemin informed me, "Yeah. It's a camera that takes a picture of us while we're riding the roller coaster." Just great. I'm going to be so embarrassed. 

The roller coaster came back with the passengers who just rode. They got off, some with happy faces while others looked as if they were in a daze. They retrieved their items and headed towards the exit. 

An employee asked how many were riding and Minho answered four. We got first pick on where to sit. 

"How about we sit in the back?" I suggested. Of course, that wasn't happening. 

Minho chuckled. "Come on, Key. The front is where all of the action is."

"Yeah, umma," whined Jongin. "Let's sit in the front."

I groaned. "Fine!"

We put our belongings in the cubbies before taking our seats. To say I was scared would be an understatement. My heart rate picked up as we waited for other people to board the ride. Minho sat on the end, I sat between him and Taemin, and Jongin sat on the end next to Taemin. Minho grabbed my hand and I held on it for dear life. 

Taemin looked up at me and asked, "Are you scared?"

"Pft! Who? Me? I'm a manly man remember?" I was lying through my teeth. 

He giggled. "Whatever you say, umma."

"Ok. We are getting ready for lift off. Please keep all hands and feet within vehicle. If you're carrying items, please keep a tight hold onto them. We are not held reliable for any lost items. Now if you're ready, say OH YEAH!"

The whole crowd said 'oh yeah' except for me. 

"Enjoy!"

Then the roller coaster began moving slowly up a slope. I was saying a silent prayer to myself because I could swear I was seeing the light. 

"You're good?" Asked Minho. 

I nodded. "I am so far." That was until we got to the peak of the slope. I saw how high we were an immediately panicked. "Get me off of this damn thing!" 

But it was too late because a mere second later, there was a huge drop and we went down so fast. I screamed the whole way with my eyes closed. Even though I couldn't see, I could feel the motion of the roller coaster and it was frightening. There were so many loops and turns.

While my screams were of terror, the three males sitting by me were screaming out of pure exhilaration. I don't know what's wrong with them. 

The ride was over before I knew it and I finally opened my eyes. I was out of breath and couldn't believe what had just happened. 

"Whoa," was all I could say. 

The bars let up as the employee said, "Welcome back. I hope you had a great time. Please exit on your right and collect any items you have placed here. You can also see your photos and may purchase them at the end of the exit. Have a nice rest of the day at Lotte world."

We quickly grabbed our things and headed out the exit. I pulled out a mirror from my bag to fix my hair before I put my sunglasses back on. 

"That was awesome!" Said Jongin. 

Taemin joined in on his excitement. "I can't believe we just rode that! Let's hurry and see our pictures!"

"Yah! Don't run," I said as they tried to run to see the photos. 

Minho wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "How was it?"

I joke, "Is that a trick question?"

He burst out laughing. "No it's not. "

I shrugged. "Well, I survived."

We went to where they had the pictures displayed on a TV screen. My eyes widened from shock at how I looked. My eyes were closed and my mouth was wide opened from screaming. My hair was blown in every direction. The stylist in me instantly felt ashamed. 

"Umma," said Jongin. "Can you buy the picture please?"

I groaned and looked at Minho. "Do I have to? I look wild."

He chuckled. "We all do. This photo is supposed to be for memories."

I smacked my lips and pulled out my wallet to pay for it. I bought four copies so all of us could have one. 

"Boys, put it in your bags so you won't lose it."

We rode two more roller coasters after that and I was worn out. Those lines are too long in the first place just for a 30 second ride. Plus, the constant stares at us were beginning to feel uncomfortable. I mean, yes I know my boyfriend's a famous soccer player, but he's a person too just trying to enjoy the park. People were asking for autographs, taking pictures, and gawking.

That still couldn't get my mood down. I will admit that I had fun. They were currently riding another ride while I sat down on a bench. I told them they could go ahead and I would wait for them. 

I was on my phone the whole time so I wouldn't be born. I snapped a picture of us on the roller coaster and posted it on Instagram, labeling it 'My death note'. I chuckled to myself. 

Awhile later, the boys were running up to me explaining how much fun they had. I noticed they had churros and ice cream in their hands. 

"Didn't I tell you two not to eat that? Now it's going to be hell trying to put you to sleep."

"Minho got it for us," said Taemin. 

I looked at Minho and he shrugged. "Let up a little. It's their first time being here and they want to try everything out." He kissed my cheek. "Don't be mad, ok?"

That made my stomach flutter. "Ok, but if I have to go through war to get them to go to sleep tonight, I'm going to haunt your dreams."

He chuckled. "That doesn't sound so bad."

When they got finished eating their sweets, we headed to the car to eat lunch. The employees stamped our wrists so we would be able to come back in.

Minho pulled out the little table I brought and I got both of the boys' backpacks to pull out their lunch. 

"Eat slowly, ok? The park isn't going anywhere." They nodded and ate the finger sandwiches I packed. 

"I wish I was eating real food," said Jongin. 

"This is real food."

"I mean food like hotdogs, pizza, chicken, fried Oreos!"

"Carbs, carbs, carbs!"

"But umma-"

"No buts, I gave you a pass with the churro and ice cream. Be glad I didn't tell you to throw it away."

Minho chuckled next to me. "You're so cute when you enforce rules."

"Yah~," I whined, "I'm not supposed to me cute. I'm supposed to be intimidating."

"Well, maybe you're intimidating to them, but you're cute to me." He ended with a kiss on my lips. 

After we finished, we headed back into the park to have more fun. We went to the water park and I was happy the boys weren't trying to convince me to get on a water ride. We changed into our bathing suits and went to the wave pool. That gave me an excuse to marvel at minhos exposed abs. 

"Umma, can we go in now?" Asked Taemin. 

"Wait. Put on your floaties first, or get in a floating tube."

"But we already know how to swim."

"It's better to be safe than sorry."

They put on inflatable floaties then headed into the wave pool. Me and Minho were in our own little world. We swam to the end of the wave pool and splashed each other. I told him to not get my hair wet, but of course he didn't listen. Then it was war. 

After our battle, we headed over to my kids and played with them. I could tell they were getting more and more comfortable with Minho. Just the way that they played together was so precious to me. 

When we got out, we dried up and headed to the gift shop. The boys wanted everything in sight, but I told them they had a limit on what they could get. That didn't stop me from buying them a ton of things. Minho bought them things as well, which they were extremely appreciative for. 

As the sun began to set, we decided to call it a day since we had to hop back on the road. Our conversation on the way home was full of us talking about our adventures and our most favorite parts of the day. The boys thanked Minho countless times. 

"You're the best, Minho-appa!" Said Taemin. Minho-appa?

I turned around in my seat to Taemin. "Tae, don't call him that. He's not your appa."

Jongin said, "But it feels like it. He talks to us and plays with us just like appa does. So why can't we call him appa?"

"Because you guys already have one. You can't call Minho appa unless we get married."

"Then get married!" They both said with excitement. 

My face heated up and I could see that Minho was uncomfortable. "Drop the conversation," I said threateningly. 

"Neh, umma," they both dragged. 

When we made it home, we hurried inside since we had so much stuff. 

"Boys, get ready for bed. Tell Minho goodnight."

"Goodnight, Minho." They said in unison. They both walked up to him and hug him. 

Minho kissed the top of their heads. "Goodnight. I had fun."

Tae agreed, "Me too. We need to hang out more often."

They both addressed me, "Goodnight, umma."

I kissed their cheeks. "Goodnight, babies." They both went upstairs to prepare for bed. That left Minho and I. "Thanks for taking them. You really made them happy today."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "It was my pleasure."

"Sorry about that Appa thing earlier."

"It's ok. I actually don't mind. They could call me appa all they want."

"I know you don't mind, but I can't help but to feel like I'm betraying Jonghyun."

"I understand. I guess I'll just have to marry you."

"Yah, not in your wildest dreams." We both laughed at the thought. "I love you."

"I love you more, Key." He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it. He tried to put his hands under my shirt, but I pulled away and stopped him. 

"Again, not tonight."

He chuckled. "Ok. Goodnight. I'll see you later." He pecked me one last time.

"Goodnight." Then he was out the door. 

Wow, what an amazing day. No Jonghyun, no problems. Just me, my man, and my children. 


	10. Stepping Up

That Sunday morning I hopped out of bed to cook breakfast for my little angels. As I guessed it, it took forever for me to put those boys to bed, two hours to be exact. I believe the only reason they even fell asleep was because they'd burnt out all of their energy. Though it was a Saturday night, I still wanted my babies to get their beauty sleep. 

As I cracked open an egg and poured it's yolk into a bowl, my phone buzzed signifying a notification. I washed my hands then checked to see that I had a new follower on Instagram. 

"A new follower? Hm, more likes for me!"

I looked at the username and saw that it was jonghyun.948. I know plenty of people named Jonghyun so I wasn't really alarmed until I clicked on the profile. 

Low and behold, it was of course Kim Jonghyun. How the hell did he even find my Instagram account? That's one strange man. I'm not really bothered though. I'm sure he'd just like to see pics of our kids since that's mainly what I upload. I could only hope that he wouldn't turn into a full fledged stalker. 

I sat my phone down before going back to cooking breakfast. I cooked bacon, eggs, grits, pancakes, and Taemin's favorite, waffles. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I imagined his reaction. 

When I finished, I ran upstairs to wake up the boys. They were literally knocked out, but I didn't cook this breakfast for nothing. 

I ran in between Taemin and Jongin's bed, and gently shook their shoulders. 

"Taeminnie, Jonginnie, get up. It's time to eat, sweetie." They didn't even budge so I shook them harder. "Honey, I cooked breakfast for the both of you. Please get up."

Taemin stirred and groaned complaining of not having enough sleep. Jongin slowly blinked his eyes open. He tried to close them, but I hopped up and lifted him out of bed. 

"Oh, no you don't. I cooked breakfast for us to eat as a family. You're going to wakeup." I sat him down by the door before lifting Taemin out of bed and doing the same thing. 

It was quite a battle getting them downstairs. Taemin almost tripped and Jongin even ran into a wall. I had to hold my snickers in so I wouldn't hurt their pride. 

"This is why umma knows best," I nagged as we continued to walk downstairs. "The next time I say go to sleep, I mean it." They groaned as a response and that was good enough. 

They took their seats at the dining room table as I went to the kitchen to prepare their plates. More likely than not, they're catching up on sleep at the table, but I decided not to mess with them. I was finished with their plates in about five minutes. I carried their plates first and set them down. 

"I'm going back to get mine. Don't eat without me."

"But umma," said Taemin, "the food looks so good. I can't wait."

I chuckled. "You guys are extremely whiny in the morning. Just wait a sec, kiddo. It won't take long." 

I hurried in the kitchen to grab my plate then sat at the dining room table. We said our daily prayer before diving in. 

Jongin beamed, "Umma, this bacon is amazing!"

Taemin nodded. "And these waffles are out of this world! You're amazing, umma. Appa and Minho are two lucky guys."

I beamed. "Well, thanks. I only put so much love in it because I love you two so much. The more love, the better the food."

"Really?" Jongin seemed fascinated. "I want to learn how to cook with love! Where do you buy it?"

My heart was swelling at how cute he was being. "Aww, you don't buy it, silly. It's inside of you. Right here," I pointed to my heart. 

"Here?" He pointed to his own heart. 

"Yes, honey. All you need is heart. Even if food tastes bad, if it's prepared with love, it's that much better. As long as it came from the heart."

Taemin piped in. "Oh, I get it. Like how on Christmas you wasn't feeling good so your heart couldn't love as much. That's what made your lasagne taste so bad!"

My eyes widened. "Yah, I tried my best. I had a cold from the weather. I didn't want everyone getting sick so I couldn't put as much love into it. Plus, it wasn't that bad. Right, Jongin?"

I looked over to him and he scrunched up his face as he said, "Well~"

I gasped playfully. "You traitor! You're supposed to be on my side. How could you, Kim Jongin?"

He giggled. "You taught us to not tell lies, umma."

I narrowed my eyes. "True, but this is not over. I will get the both of you. So watch out."

They looked at each other and laughed before going back to eating. It would have been nice to have Minho over for breakfast as well, but he and his team were practicing hard for the World Cup, even though it's months away. I understand though because they're representing Korea and wouldn't want to disappoint. I'm just starting to get used to having him around, so when he's gone, I miss him. I miss him a lot. But it's only the morning, so I don't have much to complain about. 

"Umma," Jongin got my attention. "Do you think you'll ever marry Minho?"

I stared off into space as I sighed. "That's grown people's business. Stay out of it."

"But...... I'm just curious. You said if we ever had questions, we could ask you anything."

Wow, they're really good at flipping my words around. "Baby, it's not easy to explain."

Taemin joined in. "You can try though. We just really like Minho, and I don't feel comfortable just calling him Minho because he acts like Appa. So I want to call him Minho-appa."

"I know, honey. It's just that marriage is a big commitment."

"But both of our grandparents have been together forever."

"Yeah, but they got together when times weren't so hard. Plus, me and Minho are two busy people. A wedding would just get in the way right now."

Jongin said sadly, "So does that mean that I'll never get to call Minho appa? You'll never get married?"

And then I could see it in those sad little eyes. They fell in love with Minho just like I had. They needed a father in their lives. I mean, they have Jonghyun, but not everyday. It must be hard for them because they need a dad to teach them about guy things. Though I am a guy, I'm very feminine, which is why I'm one of few men who are able to have kids. I don't know much about manly things like fixing a car or playing sports like baseball or soccer. They need a full time dad. 

I reached over and caressed Jongin's face. "Don't be sad, baby. Just give it time. I can't guarantee it, but there's a possibility that we will get married in the future. We just have to wait for the right timing, ok? Don't stress yourself out."

He nodded. "Ok, umma."

I sat back in my seat. "That goes for the both of you. I know you guys really like Minho and that's great, but you can't stick your nose in places where it doesn't belong. Just stick to being kids, ok?"

They both nodded and we went back to eating. I love how honest I can be with them and how they aren't afraid to ask me things. We have a special bond that can't be broken. 

We finished up breakfast and they headed upstairs to their room. I stayed downstairs to clean up the dining room and the kitchen. As I was washing dishes, I began to think about my past when times were much simpler. 

For some reason, I can never get those happy thoughts of me and Jonghyun out of my head. Before he went crazy, we would have a blast. He introduced me to a lot of things, including illegal things. Oh, those were the days. 

I smirked to myself as I thought about the time Jonghyun influenced me to try ecstasy. I knew it was wrong to do, but we were in love and that was around the time I rebelled against my parents, so I didn't care. Unfortunately, those good times have ended. 

It just saddens me to know that we have such an unstable relationship now. Not just for the sake of us, but for our boys. I never want then to feel like it's normal for us to fight the way we do. The least the both of us can do is show them how an adult is supposed to act by getting along. I know it's possible if Jonghyun just has a clear understanding of where I'm coming from. That thought influenced me to do what's coming up next. 

I pulled my hands out of the dishwater and dried them off with a nearby towel. I grabbed my phone and hesitantly dialed Jonghyun's number. 

I sighed heavily. "Here goes nothing."

The phone rang two times before he picked up. "Well, this is a surprise," said Jonghyun in an entertained voice.

"Look, I'm calling so we can have a clear understanding."

"About what?"

"Our kids. Now, I know we don't have the best relationship, but I think it'll only be fair to our sons that we try to get along better than we have been."

"Oh? I think we're getting along just fine."

"Really, Jonghyun? The last time I saw you, I left with a sore wrist. What do you call that?"

"Expressing my love?"

"That's the problem. You express things the wrong way. You've become so violent lately. I'm surprised you haven't put your hands on me."

"I would never even dream of damaging your pretty little body. It's too perfect."

"Ummm, yeah. We've gone off topic. Anyway, my point is, we need to have better communication. Do you want to know what the boys told me? They said they're used to us fighting so it's no big deal. That's not something I want them to get used to. That really embarrassing to me. I don't want our kids to be raised in a broken home."

I heard him sigh before he turned serious. "I understand, Kibum. Me and you have the same worries. Do you know how hard it is for me to try to be the best dad in the world from afar? It's fucking sucks." I was quite shocked at how serious he was being because he usually wasn't. "It eats me up everyday that I don't get to see them, hug them, kiss them."

"I understand-"

"No you don't, Key. You get to see them every damn day while I only get to see them a few times a month. That's not the life I want to live."

I scoffed. "Well, what do you expect? You have anger problems and you won't get help. The judge would never let the boys live with you because of the concern of their safety."

"I would never ever hurt them-"

"I know, Jonghyun, I know. It's just to be safe. The only way you would be able to see them more is if our relationship gets better, and that's exactly why I called."

"Of course I want to get along better with you. I still love you so much, but one thing I will never be able to accept is you being with someone else. You can only be with me."

I grimaced. "So you want me to be alone forever?"

"If you're not with me, then yeah."

"You know what? You're so fucking selfish and I can't stand that."

"Selfish? I'm selfish? Says that man forcing his children around another man."

I was getting worked up. "Forcing? I didn't force anything. Just so you know, the boys actually like him, love him even! They've even called him appa!" Shit, I shouldn't have let that slip. 

"What the fuck did you just say?" He said slowly. 

"Jonghyun, please-"

"Appa?! Yeah right. He will never be able to be their fucking appa! We made those two together, we are their parents, we raised them! So for this asshole to come randomly into their lives and for them to start calling him appa it fucking hurts!"

"Jonghyun, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Can you please just try to give him a chance? At least have respect for him."

"Respect?! Is this a joke?! Fuck him! I will never support you two. Ever! You're mine and that will never change!" Then he hung up the phone. 

I gripped my phone tightly before letting out a roar of frustration and throwing my phone across the kitchen. It hit a wall hard before flopping to the floor. I leaned my elbows on the counter and gripped my hair out of pent up anger and frustration. 

I was frustrated because it seemed like no matter what I did, Jonghyun always wanted to be difficult. I understand that we have a deep past and share something so special, but for him to think he runs my life, that really pisses me off. I swear if it wasn't for my kids, I would've probably did something illegal to Jonghyun and his personal items by now. 

I breathed heavily in and out as I tried to calm myself. I guess I can never win with this man. You'd think that he would want to comply with me more at least to see his children more often. But no. He's a stubborn as can be. He really needs to get help. 

I grunted before standing up straight and looking for my phone that may be broken. I went to the other side of the kitchen and saw it lying on the floor. I picked it up and revealed a horribly cracked screen. 

I sighed longingly. "At least it still works. I'll just buy another one later."

I heard little footsteps scurry into the kitchen before hearing Taemin's worried voice. "What's wrong, umma? We heard you scream and something hit something."

I looked down to see two sets of worried eyes staring up at me. The only two guys I dedicate my whole life to. I don't want to worry them anymore. They're just kids who need to remain kids for as long as possible. 

I put a smile on. "I'm ok, babies. I just got scared then dropped my phone." I showed the phone to them. 

Jongins eyes widened. "Whoa, and you say we're clumsy."

I rolled my eyes as I chuckled. "Whatever, smarty."

"Umma," said Taemin, "is Minho coming to see us today?"

"No. honey. He has to work today."

"Well, can we go see him?"

"I don't want to cause a distraction. He's training really hard for the World Cup."

Jongin joined, "But we miss him, though we just saw him yesterday. He's awesome and actually likes to play with us, unlike you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Yah, I work half the time and am a single parent. Give me a break. And I'm still not sure about disrupting his practice."

They both begged, "Please, umma? Pretty please? We'll be as quiet as possible. You won't even hear a peep!"

"I said no, ok?! Now don't question me again." I was already frustrated about Jonghyun. I really didn't want to take my frustration out on them. 

Their heads dropped at the same time before they turned around to go back upstairs. I felt horrible. I don't like being the reason as to why my children are sad, but I just couldn't let them distract Minho. Shouldn't hanging out with him all day yesterday be good enough?

Back to Jonghyun. I guess I'm too nice. I've let him run over me for too long and I've reached my breaking point. It's time for me to put my foot down. I called his phone once again. 

He picked up hastily. "Bummie, I'm sorry-"

"As of this day, your restraining order is coming into play. No more breaks nor exceptions. I don't want you anywhere near me or our children unless it's the designated days you're supposed to have them. That means no more surprise pop ups or stalking sessions. Oh yeah, and I'm blocking you on Instagram. I have no idea how you found mine in the first place, but it doesn't matter. My patience is wearing thin, Jonghyun, and you're to blame."

"Key, you can't be serious. So you're telling me you're going to take me away from my kids?"

"No, you'll just have to see them less. You've brought this upon yourself."

"So what am I supposed to tell them when they beg to see me? Huh?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Somewhere along the lines of 'I've been acting like a dick to your mom. Sorry if I never see you again. It's my fault. Love ya!' How about that?"

He scoffed. "You're being ridiculous. There is no way you're taking me away from them. If I have to get a lawyer, I will and you know it. So why complicate things?"

"You don't run my life anymore. I'm not on your time. You have two options. Either you straighten up your behavior, or you can kiss you visitation rights goodbye."

It was silent for a couple of seconds before I heard him chuckle. "You know what? I'll play along with this just for awhile. But when those boys start asking why daddy's not around as often, I hope you tell them it's your fault."

"Yah, don't blame me. All of this is your doing."

"I'll let you believe that. Anyway, when will I get to see them again?"

"Well according to the restraining order, twice a month, or every two weeks. You saw them a couple of days ago, so you have some weeks to see them again."

"Weeks?! I can't stay away from my boys for that long!"

"Well you should have thought about that before becoming reckless."

He calmed down before saying, "Interesting. I don't know how long this act will last. Just know that I will go to all measures to get what I want."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"You, me, and the kids. One big happy family!"

"More like sappy family."

He chuckled. "Oh, you're full of wits today."

"I'm not playing, Jonghyun. I want you to stay away on the days you're supposed to be away. If you come anywhere near my house, I'll have no choice but to call the cops."

"What about your job?"

"Only if I have to work with you. If I don't, then you shouldn't be around."

"You're so cute."

"Can you take me serious for at least once?!" I was done with games. "Listen, don't call me unless I call you or it involves our kids. Don't text me unless I text you or it involves our kids. I'm done, Jonghyun, with you and your shenanigans."

"Sure, whatever you say. Later, Bummie." Then he hung up. 

I didn't even both arguing about the name because I planned on not talking to him for a long time. To be honest, I felt ten times lighter after that discussion. I've been Jonghyun's puppet long enough. 

The rest of the day went by stressfully. I had to come up with new outfits for a girl group, prepare the boys' lunches for tomorrow, stress about Jonghyun, and deal with attitudes. 

Yes I said it. Attitudes from my two boys. They were giving me the cold shoulder the whole day because they couldn't see Minho. They were starting to make me feel bad. After such a stressful day, it's nice talking with them. However, when they ignore me, it hurts me. 

I decided to walk upstairs to their room. When I opened the door, they instantly turned their heads to ignore me. I smiled slyly at their obvious attempt to shun me. I crept up to them slowly as they played a video game on the floor.

"Hey, babies. Watcha up to?"

They mumbled an incoherent answer as they continued their video game. I sat on Taemin's bed next to the TV. 

"Soooo, what are you guys playing?"

Jongin answered without taking his eyes off the screen. "Assassin's Creed."

"Assassin's Creed? Isn't that the violent game I told you two not to ask for?"

"Minho got it for me because he's actually cool." Was that a shot at me?

"Ok, look." My serious voice got their attention. They paused the game and both looked at me. "I didn't mean any harm when I told you we couldn't see Minho. I just didn't want to interrupt his practice."

Taemin spoke. "We understand that, umma. That's not what we're upset about."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What's troubling you then?"

"It's just the way you say things. We know you're our umma and we owe our life to you, but sometimes you're too strict and you come off as mean."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Really? I thought I was one of the nicest ummas around. Listen, I don't mean to make you two feel like you're less than what you are when I'm being strict. It's just, when I do say things in a nice way, you don't listen to me all the time. Only when I get mean and threatening you listen to me. Trust me, I don't like getting that way, but sometimes I have to." It was silent before I said. "Will you forgive me?"

They both looked at each other before looking back and me and smiling. They nodded their heads and stood up to hug me. As previously stated, they always know how to make me feel better. 

I hugged them back tightly. "Yah, don't ever ignore me like that again. You hurt my feelings." They giggled as a response. When we pulled away, I asked, "Is there anything else you two would like to talk about?"

Jongin spoke. "Well, I've been feeling sad lately."

"Aww, why baby?"

He looked down. "Because of you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, but it's because you're not happy. "

I gave a sympathetic smile. "What do you mean, sweetie? Of course I'm happy."

He shook his head. "No you're not, umma. You may not think we know, but sometimes me and Taemin can hear you crying at night."

I gasped. "Honey, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's just a part of being an adult."

Taemin spoke. "We worry about you, umma. That's one of the reasons why we love Minho so much. He makes you happy. He watches out for you. That's all we really want for you. You take care of us all the time, umma. Now it's time for you to take care of yourself."

I took a deep breath and smiled. Wow, these boys are something else. I was feeling so many emotions at once that I didn't even know I let a single tear stream down my cheek. 

"See what you've done," said Jongin to Taemin. 

"Me? You're the one that brought it up. Now umma's even more sad."

I shook my head before smiling widely. "These are happy tears. I'm blessed to have such loving children. I swear I am. Even if I end up alone for the rest of my life, it wouldn't be so bad since I'm with you two. I love you guys." I engulfed the both of them into a big hug. They told me they loved me too and hugged back. 

I love these little boys to death. Sometimes I can't even believe that me and Jonghyun were able to create something so beautiful from something so broken. I don't care how long it takes. I will dedicate my life to raising these boys to be real mean and nothing like their father. 


	11. New Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead, teehee

It was almost 11:00 when there was a knock on my bedroom door. 

"Come in," I said softly. The person who stepped in had me sighing in relief. 

"Key, I came as soon as I could." Minho walked over to my bed before sitting down and hugging me. 

I'd called him earlier during his break to tell him what happened. He was quite shocked about what took place between me and Jonghyun. However, he felt honored that Jongin and Taemin wanted to see him so badly. I basically told him about how stressed out and overwhelmed I've been feeling lately. 

"Thanks for showing up," I mumbled as I snuggled into his neck. He smelled like sweat, so he must've came straight after practice. "Your smell is strong."

He chuckled. "Well, that's because I was worried about you. A shower can wait. Are you feeling better now? You had me worried after your phone call."

I pulled away and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm more bothered than anything. I can't believe the boys have heard me crying at night. They must have been so worried. No wonder they always ask me if I'm ok. Ugh, I just feel so sorry for them."

He grabbed my hand. "Well, you shouldn't. They're your sons. It's their job to be worried about their umma."

"I know, but the things they worry about aren't things 10 year olds should be thinking about. I just want them to live a better life than I did. I want them to have fun and be free and enjoy their childhood. My childhood was more like a boot camp. I didn't get to have that much fun. Even though I knew my parents loved me, they had a tough way of showing it. I don't want my boys to look back on their lives and see that their childhood was full of them worrying over me." I placed my face in my hands and mumbled, "I'm such a bad umma."

Minho let out a long breath before shifting closer to me to put his arm around my shoulders. "Now you know that's the biggest lie you've ever told. I know I haven't been around that long, but every time I'm around those boys, I can easily see how much they love you. They adore you, actually. When it was just me and them at the amusement park, all they could talk about was you. Key, you have such a huge impact on their lives. I'm sure that in their eyes, you're the best umma in the world, and I feel the same way too."

I smiled a little as I lifted my head to see him. "Really? You really think so?"

He chuckled. "I know so," then he leaned in to kiss me. 

I stopped him with my hand. "Um, I'm not kissing you like this. Take your ass to the shower."

He burst out laughing. "Only if you go with me."

I lifted an eyebrow. "What? You're such a pervert. My kids are sleeping in the room next to me."

"I never said I wanted to do anything explicit. So who's the real pervert?" He smirked. 

"Yah," I playfully hit his chest, "stop manipulating my mind. Anyway, you can use the shower in my bathroom if you'd like. The tub is separate from the shower, so if you'd like to soak, you can use the tub."

"Y'know, I was being serious about you coming to the bathroom with me."

I whined. "I'm so tired~." I yelped as he lifted me off the bed. 

"So am I. Maybe a nice cleaning would help."

I giggled as I said, "Choi Minho, put me down!"

He walked us into my bathroom before shutting the door and locking it. He placed me on my feet before starting to strip off his clothes. My face instantly heated because this would be the first time that I would ever see him naked. The most I've seen is his abs and biceps. From the waist below, it's a mystery. I scoped him out as he undressed. He looked so manly with his strong legs and toned upper body. 

When he got to his boxers, he looked up and noticed me staring. "Aren't you going to undress too?"

"Uhhh, I already told you I'm not getting in there with you. You can wash yourself. I already took a shower."

"But I want to get in the tub with you. Let's soak together."

"Ew! Minho, don't put it like that. It makes it sound like I'll be drowning in your dirt."

He chuckled. "Come on, Key. Just this once."

I sighed before going to run the bathwater. I added bubbles of course because it makes things more fun. As the water ran, I started stripping by taking off my shirt. I could feel Minho's eyes on me, but I continued so I can get it over with. When I got to my boxers, I looked up at him. He hadn't taken his off yet. I walked to the tub to stop the water before the tub got too full.

When I turned around Minho was still looking at me. "Are you ready?" He asked. 

I poked out my lip. "Turn around."

He smiled before doing so. I took off my boxers and hurried to get inside the tub. "You can turn back around now."

He faced the tub then took off his boxers with no shame. I could definitely see why. He was well endowed. I had to turn my head to keep from staring. 

When he was finally in, I began helping him to get cleaned. I washed his hair and scrubbed his back. We were actually having more fun than we should have. We giggled, joked, and even splashed each other with water and bubbles. I really appreciated the fact that Minho could make me forget about my problems by making me have fun, even if we were acting like a bunch of kids. 

After awhile, we were on opposite sides of the tub looking at each other and talking. There was definitely some heavy flirting going on between the two of us. 

"This was nice," I said as I held hands with him underwater. 

"Yeah, I liked this too. It was relaxing and a great way to end a stressful day."

"My love for you is growing so much," I said as I looked him in the eyes. "It's like, I have no idea how to express it any other way."

"I know one way." He leaned in slowly and kissed me. 

When we pulled away, I bit my lip before saying, "I want more."

He chuckled. "With pleasure."

He grabbed the back of my neck before landing another kiss on my lips. It started out slow and sensual. My breathing was slow as I let myself be taken away by this breath taking kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. 

I pushed him farther back to the edge of the tub before straddling him. You could just imagine the tingling sensation that shot up as our naked bodies touched each other shamelessly. I pulled away to breathe. 

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I," said Minho, "but I really enjoyed it."

"So did I." He leaned in to get more kisses but I stopped him. "Wait, shouldn't we stop before we get too carried away."

"But I want to get carried away." He leaned in again but I stopped him again. 

"No, I mean...... It's just been awhile since I've......done anything. I don't know if I'm ready to go all the way yet."

He nodded before saying, "Key, I understand. And I want you to know that I would never push you to do anything you don't want to do. All I'm saying is, we should just let our bodies take over. Just feel it out."

I sighed. "I guess you're right. I trust you so I know I'll be fine."

We began making out again. This time, I didn't hold back. I slowly grinded my body against him as we tongue kissed each other. He tightened his grip around my waist and I moaned as my hormones raged. It had been forever since I'd had sex or anything close to it. So my hormones were on a whole other level. 

I pulled away from our heated kiss. "Minho, it's been so long. I feel like I'm about to explode right now."

He answered me by putting his lips on my neck and sucking on it, forming hickeys. He grabbed my ass and squeezed it as my member moved against his. 

I let out moans of pleasure. This type of pleasure was indescribable. I swear I was seeing stars. I let out shudders of pleasure as my member hardened. Minho pulled away and traveled his tongue to my nipples. My head dipped back and I closed my eyes as the pleasure took over. My moans were getting louder and louder as my breathing rate increased. 

I pushed his face closer to my chest, begging for more. And that's exactly what he gave me. Underwater, he grabbed my member and gently rubbed the tip with his thumb. 

I instantly opened my eyes and let out a louder moan. I can't even tell you how long it's been since someone has touched me down there. I thrust into his hand slowly as I tried to get a feel for things. He flicked my nipple with his tongue as he stroked me. I gripped his hair because I just couldn't take it anymore. I don't think anyone would be able to sit through that sensation. 

He pulled his head up and positioned us to where my back was against the edge of the tub and he was on top of me. He looked at me and smirked. 

I smiled before gripping his neck and pulling him into another kiss. He placed a hand on my hip while the other one continued to stroke me. I moaned into our kiss so loud our lips vibrated. He disconnected our lips and went back to giving me hickeys while he continued to stroke. 

All that could be heard was my heavy pants, moans, and the splash of water. I was so turned on that it hurt. I was ready to cum right there. I was almost there. 

"Mmm, yeah," I moaned as I felt myself nearing the end. "Mmm, Minho! Yeah, like that." I tried not to be too loud because I didn't want to wake my boys. 

I felt him smirk against my neck as he continued to leave hickeys. His strokes got faster and faster to the point where I was literally screaming. 

"Ah! Yeah! Ah! Minho, yes! Mmm! Keep doing that! Oh, shit! I'm about to cum!" 

At that he gave a hard tug and I came so hard it felt like I had been punched in the gut. I let out the loudest moans I had ever heard myself give. As I calmed down, I slowly opened my eyes as I panted. 

"Wow, that....was....amazing."

He smiled as he looked into my hazy eyes. "I'm glad you think so. I could definitely tell my your moans."

I chuckled. "That's because I haven't felt anything like that in forever, even when I've masturbated. You're just the best." I gave him a thumbs up. 

He grinned and leaned down to peck my lips. "Come on, you're tired. Let's go."

"What about you? I didn't get to pleasure you."

"Oh trust me. You did. This whole situation was a pleasure. And I'm happy that I could give you so much pleasure. I'll be ok, Key. Now let's go." I nodded because I really was tired. 

He got out first to find a towel. Once he did, he dried himself off and found one of my bathrobes to put on. Then he walk over to me with another towel and bathrobe. He set those down before helping me out of the tub. I clung to his neck as he dried me off. I jumped a little when he touched my member because I was still trying to calm down. 

After drying me off, he put the bathrobe around me. Then he lifted me up and walked me to my bedroom. He pulled back the cover before placing me down. Then he joined me after cutting off the light. 

I mumbled. "Minho, I'm hot."

"I didn't know if you were comfortable sleeping naked so I left your robe on."

"I sweat easily at night." 

I felt him shift out of bed before he cut on the light. Then he walked to me and took off my robe. He stripped himself as well then cut the light off and rejoined me. 

I snuggled onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"I love you," I whispered as I drifted off to sleep. 

"I love you too, Kibum." That was the last think I heard before drifting off to a peaceful sleep. 

That morning, I woke up to something poking my cheek. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to wave it off. It continued to poke me. 

"Umma," it whispered. Then I realized it was Taemin. 

I slowly opened my eyes and whispered. "Good morning, baby."

"Umma, when are we going to school?"

My eyes instantly widened as realization settled in. I glanced at the clock to see it was 8:35. They're supposed to be to school by 7:30!

"Baby, get Jongin and go downstairs to look for breakfast. I'll be ready soon. I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay, umma. And I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why is Minho here? Did he come to surprise us?! Did I ruin the surprise?!"

I looked behind me to see Minho still sleeping. Damn he looked gorgeous. 

I turned back to Taemin. "You didn't ruin any surprise, honey. He just came over last night and fell asleep."

"Ok, but umma? Why don't you two have a shirt on? And what are those things on your neck?"

My cheeks heated. "Um....you know umma gets hot at night. It was too hot last night so both of us took our shirts off. And I left my window open last night, so mosquitoes snuck in here and bit me. Anyway, go do what I said ok? I'll be down there soon to take you guys to school."

He smiled brightly. "Ok, umma!" Then he ran out of my room before closing the door. 

I sat up and placed my hands in my face out of embarrassment. How was I supposed to explain to him that I got busy last night? I haven't even talked to the boys about sex yet, so he definitely wouldn't have been able to process what I did last night. 

I groaned as I lifted myself out of bed. I can't believe my boys are going to be late to school because of me. I hurried and found some clothes to wear. 

Right before heading out the door, I heard Minho ask, "Where are you going?"

"I have to take the boys to school. I overslept."

His eyes widened as he glanced at the clock. "Shit! I'm late for practice! Coach is going to chew my ass out!" He hopped out of bed and quickly tried to find something to where. 

I helped him out since he didn't bring any changing clothes with him. I gave him some basketball shorts and the biggest shirt I could find in my closet. I really felt bad now. Not only did I have my boys late for school, but now Minho's late for practice. 

"I'm sorry, Minho," I said as he put his shoes on. 

He looked up. "Sorry for what?"

"For making you late. If I never called you, this wouldn't have happened."

He stood up and walked towards me. Then he kissed me. "It's not your fault, and don't be sorry. I enjoyed last night. I wouldn't change it for anything."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I still feel like I should apologize at least to your coach."

He nodded. "Ok." Then he grabbed my hand before leading me out of my bedroom. 

We walked downstairs and into the living room. The boys were finishing up their cereal while watching a cartoon. 

"Yah, I thought I told you two to not eat in here. That's why we have a dining room."

"Sorry, umma," they both dragged. When they noticed Minho walking behind me, they both got up and ran past me to hug him. "Minho!"

They hugged each of his legs. It looked so cute. "Hey, you guys," he said as he hugged them back. 

Taemin asked, "Are you going to play with us after school?"

He smiled before rubbing his head. "I'm afraid not. I have to be at practice all day today. I'm actually late."

Jongin interjected, "Umma made you late too?!"

I made a face at him which made him laugh. "Yeah, yeah. No more blaming things on me, ok? Now, let's go before we're even more late."

We all headed out of the apartment and to our respective cars. As the boys got into my car, I walked over to Minho's. 

He said, "I'll follow you to their school. Then we can go to the stadium together."

"But aren't you going to be even more late?"

"I'll be ok, Key. Coach Jinki isn't that scary."

I chuckled. "Ok, whatever you say." I gave him a quick kiss before saying goodbye. 

I got into my car and quickly drove the boys to school. When I got there, I couldn't ignore the obvious stares that came my way. I'm absolutely sure they were looking at my neck, probably judging if that was the reason why my boys were late, though it was. 

After signing them in and getting a pass to class, I gave Taemin and Jongin a kiss on the cheek. "Have a great day at school, boys. Call me if there are any problems, ok?" They nodded. "I love you," I said as I hugged both of them. 

At that, I was out the door and they went to class. I went back to the parking lot where Minho was waiting in his car. 

He rolled down the window as I walked up to his car. "How was it?" He joked. 

I gave a dead look. "Horribly awkward."

He burst out laughing. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded then headed to my car. Once inside, Minho pulled out and I followed him all the way to the stadium. When we got there, I was nervous. What if his coach gets really mad and punishes him really badly? Ugh, why me?

We held hands as we walked up to Coach Jinki's office. Minho knocked before walking in. 

"Nice of you to finally show up, Choi," said Coach Jinki in a highly sarcastic voice. I could tell he was pissed. "Why the hell are you here so late?! You didn't even call to let anyone know about your whereabouts!"

"Sir, my phone died and I overslept-"

"Are you aware of how irresponsible that is?!"

Before he could get yelled at him any longer, I stepped out from behind Minho and shyly said, "Um....excuse me, Coach Jinki, please don't blame Minho. It's my fault as to why he's late. I'm really sorry. Can you please forgive him?"

He instantly softened when he saw me. I guess that's the up side of him having a crush on me. "Oh, hello, Kibum. And remember, you can just call me Jinki. Anyway, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for Minho's well being. I know you two are dating, but when things are his fault, please don't blame yourself for it."

"But it really is my fault. I feel so guilty. Can you please spare him this one time?"

I noticed his eyes travel to my neck. Then he grinned before saying, "Oooh~, I see now. You two....y'know," he made a gesture with his hands suggesting that he'd had sex. 

Me eyes widened and Minho said, "Coach!"

Jinki playfully held up his hand in surrender. "Hey, we're all human. Choi, if you wanted to spend....quality time with you significant other, all you had to do was tell me. I would have understood."

"But we didn't have sex, Coach. We just...kind of....fooled around a bit."

My face definitely was as red as Mars right now. I couldn't believe we were actually talking about it. 

"Hey, hey. Your business is your business. Anyway, you'll still have to suffer the consequences since it wouldnt be fair to the others if I let you walk away scot-free. Luckily for you, because of your beautiful partner here, your punishment will not be as tough as I'd originally planned."

"What's my punishment?"

"I want to to do suicides across the field until I tell you to stop."

"And that's good?"

"It was either that or have you do that along with scrubbing the locker room floors and cleaning the mens' bathroom until it is sparkly clean."

Minho cleared his throat. "Suicides it is then."

Jinki smiled. "Perfect. Now go on the field to practice with your team. It was nice seeing you again, Kibum-ssi."

I smiled. "Nice seeing you too, Jinki. Thanks for being so lenient with Minho. I promise it will not happen again."

"Anything for you."

Minho raised and eyebrow before putting an arm on my waist. "Uhh, yeaaaah. See you later, Coach." Then he led me out of the office. 

When we were in the hallway, I said, "Well it went better than I thought."

"Yeah, even though it's getting kind of creepy how Coach keeps flirting with you."

I giggled and pinched his cheeks playfully. "Aww, is someone jealous? Well, you have no reason to be. You're the only man I'm crazy about."

He smiled before pecking my lips. "Thanks. Do you have anything to do today?"

"Well, not really. I was going to sketch some more outfits for this one girl group. But I'll be bored all home alone, so I think I'm just going to go down to the Inkigayo broadcast and hang out there."

"Ok, we'll have fun, ok? I don't know if I'll get to talk to you or see you later on today, but just know that I love you."

That had me blushing. "I love you too, honey."

After our sap fest, I went to my car then road down to the Inkigayo building. I quickly walked to my room to try and cover up my hickeys. I did not feel like getting messed with. When I walked into my room, I was met with someone I wasn't expecting. 

"Jonghyun, what the hell are you doing here?! Did you not get the message that I'm serous about this restraining order?"

"I know, Key. I came here to talk to you face to face because you won't answer my calls or texts. Plus, I'm not breaking the restraining order because I'm performing today, so I need you to style me."

I grunted as I walked past him. "I'm not even working today. I just came down here. What could you possibly want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk abou-.... Key, what the hell is that on your neck?" 

Shit. I avoided eye contact as much as possible. "I don't know what you're talking about. " I felt him grip my arm and roughly turn me around. "Jonghyun!-"

"Are these fucking hickeys?!"

"No, they're-"

He gripped my shoulders. "Dammit, don't lie to me!"

"Jonghyun, get your fucking hands off of me!"

"Why, huh?! So _he_ can put his hands on you?! So _he_ can touch you in all the ways that I used to?!"

"I swear if you don't get the hell out of my face, I'm calling the cops!"

"Yeah, fucking right. I'm not letting you do that. You're GOING to talk to me!"

"Maybe I would if you wasn't so damn crazy! Why can't you just leave me alone and be happy that I'm happy?! Me and you will NEVER get back together! Ugh, I knew coming here might be a bad idea." I shrugged his hands off of me and stormed off. 

This was definitely my last straw with him. I know I may have said this many times before, but I really mean it. Jonghyun better watch his fucking back because I'm not taking his shit anymore. 


	12. The Last Straw

However, I can't let Jonghyun win anymore. For years, he's been able to get his way with me, most of it being my fault, but not anymore! I'll show him who's boss. No matter how hard it may be to tell my boys. 

"Guest number 26". 

I got up from the waiting room of the law firm and headed to the back room where my lawyer was waiting for me. The same lawyer that orchestrated the whole restraining order in the first place. 

"Pleased to see you, Mr. Kim," he said as I opened the door and closed it. "Please have a seat."

I sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Hello, Mr. Chung."

"From my understanding, you're here about the breaching of your contract involving the restraining order against your ex-boyfriend."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"These breaches include minor assault, refusal to stay the legal distance away from you, and trespassing. Those along with many other breaches. Based on this list, he could possibly face jail time. Are you aware of this?"

My heart dropped and I took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Ok, is it something you'll want to go through with if you decide to press charges?"

My lips quivered at the thought of me being the reason why my boys wouldn't be able to see Jonghyun. It would break their hearts to not have him there as much as he already is. Ugh, what am I doing?! 

I teared up and placed my head in my hands as I said, "no."

He seemed confused. "No?" Then there was a softness to his voice. "Mr. Kim, it's understandable. You shouldn't cry about it. I can obviously tell that this person means a lot to you and your kids. Usually when clients change their minds about pressing charges, it's because they're still holding on to something with that person."

I nodded and sniffed, but kept my head in my hands. "That's exactly why. We have two beautiful kids together. When I was young, I didn't have a supportive dad who could always be there. I don't want that for my kids. Jonghyun is a very supportive dad and is very active in their lives. That's why it's so hard to follow through with this."

I heard him sigh. "I know I'm not paid to get involved in your personal life, but your case is very special to me. Mr. Kim, though it may be true that he's an amazing father, the law is still the law. When he does things like assault you and trespass, knowing he's breaching the contract, then there's nothing else you can do except go to the law. From what you've told me about him, it's obvious that he loves his children, but it's also true the he has personal issues that need to be resolved."

I slowly looked up at him as I wiped my eyes. I rested my hand on the side of my neck as I said, "I've tried to convince him to go to therapy, but he refuses to believe he has anger problems. I'm also afraid that pressing charges will ruin his image since he just became an idol."

"Idol? Wait....you're talking about Kim Jonghyun? My daughters love him!" He cleared his throat to regain him composure. "Anyway, his pop-star status is not a deciding factor in this case. My question is why you haven't decided to do this any sooner?"

"Well, because he would always threaten to use his money and power to get what he wants. Like bribing lawyers."

He chuckled. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, Mr. Kim. I don't do well with bribes. That's also a criminal offense, so if he doesn't want anymore charges, I wouldn't do that if I were him."

I stared at the table. "I'm still not sure about this decision."

"Listen, Mr. Kim. At this point, your decision needs to be based upon your relationship with him, not on whether not he's a good father, because he's causing the most damage to you mentally. I don't want you to end up like my last client."

My eyes landed on his. "What happened to your last client?"

"She was being tortured by her ex-husband. Her case was more extreme than yours. He would abuse her, break into her house, damage her car, cause a scene at her job, etc. Let me remind you, he was a great father as well. However, he treated her so badly to the point of insanity. She killed her kids and herself, leaving behind a note stating that she couldn't take living anymore and didn't want her kids being raised by anyone like her ex-husband."

My eyes widened and I gasped loudly. "Are you serious?!"

He nodded. "Sadly, it's true. She didn't even want her children to be handed over to him, so she killed them along with herself. That's very extreme, but that's what happened. We've always questioned why she just didn't kill the husband, but of course we can't ask her that because she's dead."

I shook my head slowly as the story sunk in. "Those poor children. They didn't deserve to die as well. They had a life to live. Why would she do such a thing?"

"We don't know, but we're trying to prevent these type of cases from happening. This is exactly why I think you should press charges on your ex."

I took a deep breath. "Is there at least another option?"

He clasped his hands together. "Well, we can have a meeting with both parties to try and reach an agreement. That means he would have to bring his lawyer and himself, while I would represent you."

"What type of agreement?"

"Well, any agreement you would like to put forth. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I just want him to get the help he needs. Maybe go to some classes or an institution that helps with anger management. I know he's a good person on the inside. He just gets so caught up with his emotions that he seems to lose himself. Maybe if he gets outside help, he'll be able to get back to his old self."

"You truly are a good person, Mr. Kim. I know if it were me, I would've been had him behind bars, but maybe that's just a question of my heart. Anyway, we can make this happen. I'll just contact his lawyer and that's how he'll know. You don't have to physically tell him yourself. Actually, I advise you not to communicate with himat all about this, in hopes of avoiding another conflict. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, that's all for now. You'll be contacted with further information as it comes. Also, smile a bit. You look better when you smile."

I grinned a little at that comment. "I'll try."

I stood up to shake his hand, but he surprised me by giving me a hug and rubbing my back comfortingly. "You remind me of my daughters. Always worrying about what daddy can fix. I want you to know it's going to be ok, Mr. Kim. I'm going to fix this problem for you. Just try to get some rest."

We pulled away from our hug and I smiled saying, "Thank you, Mr. Chung" then I headed out of the building to my car. 

I sat in my car for awhile, not knowing what to do next. I was so stressed it made no sense. A war was about to be started and it's all my fault. I'm just grateful that I have such a caring lawyer. Any other lawyer wouldn't have gotten so emotionally involved like he has. It's also nice to know he's family oriented, so I know he'll pay close attention to this case. 

Since it was still morning, I decided to call to Minho to see if he felt like hanging out. I needed some type of distraction. 

"Hey, honey," I said as he answered the phone. 

"Hey, Key? What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. You just sound a little down. Is everything alright?"

"Kind of. I just got finished talking with my lawyer."

It was silent for a couple of seconds before he said, "So you're going to go through with it?"

"I'm not sure. First, I'll just try to see if we can reach an agreement on something. If we can't, then I would have no choice but to press charges."

"Mm, I see. That asshole should be happy you're doing something like this instead of pressing charges."

"I really don't feel like talking about it. I just want to see you. Can I?"

"Well, we don't have practice today, but I came to the stadium with a couple of guys from the team anyway to get some extra practice in."

I poked out my lip and somberly said, "so that means I can't come?"

"Aww~, you sound so cute. I'm sorry, Key, but I have to stay focused on training. But I promise when I'm done, I'm dropping by. Lunch break is coming soon so I should see you in about 30 minutes. Ok, babe? I love you."

"Ugh, stop making my heart flutter," I chuckled. "I love you too."

Then we hung up and I headed to Jonghyun's parents' house to pick up the boys . Once I'd arrived, I could already hear their excited tiny voices before I even rang the doorbell. How can they bring such happiness to me without even being in my presence?

After ringing the doorbell, the door opened slightly and Mrs. Kim came into view. Before I could say hi to her, Jongin and Taemin came running to me excitedly and hugging waist. 

Mrs. Kim chuckled, "They've been talking about you all day."

I looked down at them and gasped dramatically, "Really? Did you miss umma?"

They nodded eagerly. Mrs. Kim continued, "They've asked about Jonghyun as well. Kibum, if you don't mind me asking, why has it been almost a month since the boys have seen their father?"

My smiled dropped slowly. "Boys, get in the car, ok? I need to talk to Nana really quick."

"Ok, umma!" They raced each other to the car before hopping in. 

I turned back to Mrs. Kim, dreading this conversation. "Jonghyun's been acting unruly lately."

"Again?"

I nodded. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Mrs. Kim. You and I both know that I've given Jonghyun countless chances to fix things."

"I know, but that's not any reason to take the kids away from their father."

I scrunch my eyebrows. "I wouldn't have to take them away if Jonghyun's behavior wasn't getting worse."

"Mmm, I see. What are you doing about it?"

I didn't want to tell her about me meeting with my lawyer because that might get interpreted the wrong way. "Well, I'm going to talk to him soon about going to anger management classes or something in that nature. I just want him to be happy."

She smiled a little. "That's nice of you, Kibum. I can tell that you still have love for him. I'm sorry that my son has caused you much pain."

"You don't have to apologize anymore, Mrs. Kim. It's not your fault. I guess it's just something he has to deal with."

She nodded. "Yeah you're right."

"Well, I'll get going now. Both of us know how testy my children can get when their alone for too long." She chuckled and we bid each other farewell. 

When I got in the car, the boys were bickering about what anime show was better. Naruto or One Piece? Ugh, I'll never understand. 

"Naruto is a legend!" Argued Taemin. 

"And so is One Piece!"

"Ha! So you agree that Naruto is a legend!"

Jongin gasped, "No way! Dude, One Piece is way more of a legend than Naruto can ever be!"

"Enough!" I exclaimed after listening to them for a few seconds. "Can't we all just agree that both shows are good and neither one of you will profit from this battle?" They instantly hushed. "Great. Now, let's please go home and try not to kill each other while we're in the car."

"Neh, umma," they dragged. 

We rode home with no other complications. I was really ready to lay down. I'd been too stressed out lately to have some time to myself. Sadly, when I get home, I'll have to sketch out some new outfits for another girl group. I just can never get a break. 

Unfortunately, when I got home, it became apparent that I wouldn't be able to get enough rest as I had planned. When I opened the door, I saw just the very guy I was trying to get away from. 

"Appa!" Both of the boys ran in and hugged Jonghyun. 

Taemin spoke, "Appa, we've missed you so much!"

Jongin coincided, "Neh! Did you miss us, Appa?!"

Jonghyun chuckled with the biggest smiled on his face. "Of course I missed to two. I love you guys." He placed kisses on both of their cheeks. 

I slowly walked towards them. "Jonghyun? May I have a word with you," I said through gritted teeth. 

Jongin giggled. "Oooh, Appa's in trouble~."

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Boys, go upstairs while I talk to your father." They gave Jonghyun one last hug before running upstairs. 

When it was just the two of us, Jonghyun immediately tried to talk. "Now, let me explain-"

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"I came here to talk to you. And I have my ways of getting into places."

"So you're breaking into homes now?"

"Nah, just yours."

"If I had sense enough I'd call the cops right now."

"Kibum, I didn't come here to argue. I came to have an agreement with you."

"I don't want to fucking talk to you. It's not like anything would change."

"You don't know that."

"Has anything changed now? Has talking to me changed anything so far? I didn't think so. All it has done is give me a bigger headache than I came with. There's no sense in talking because it always ends the same. You'll never accept Minho and you'll keep treating me like property. I don't have time for that shit anymore, Jong!"

"Key," he reached out to touch my hand. 

I snatched it away saying, "Don't you dare touch me."

He gave a menacing laugh. "You know what? You're really pissing me the fuck off."

"Well that makes two of us. Can you please just leave? I don't want to talk to you."

"I have a right to talk to you. You have my kids, dammit! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen them? No! Because you get to have them as often as you please. You don't understand how much it's eating me alive to know that I can't see them."

I tried my best not to cave in like I usually do. "Jonghyun, you're forgetting that you brought this upon yourself. If you would've complied, things would be easier."

He roughly gripped my shoulders unexpectedly. "It's him isn't it?!"

I winced from the slight pain. "Jong, get your damn hands off of me!" We were too busy arguing for me to notice the front door opening. 

"You're mine, Bummie. Mine!" His grip got tighter and tighter. 

"Ahh! Jonghyun, stop! Let me go!"

At that moment, I was forcefully ripped from Jonghyun's hands. Though it hurt, I was grateful to my savior. I looked and saw that it was Minho who'd saved me. I keep forgetting that he has a key to my apartment. It really comes in handy. 

Minho went to attack Jonghyun, but I didn't want this to happen because my children were home. They didn't need to hear any of this. 

So just as Minho was about to throw a punch, I jumped in front of Jonghyun to block him. "Wait!"

Minho's fist stopped mid-air. "Move out the way, Key. It's about time this fucker learns a lesson! I'm getting sick of him fucking disrespecting you!"

Jonghyun scoffed behind me. "Fuck you! You're disrespectful for trying to be apart of my family!"

"Will both of you just shut up! I have two little boys upstairs who'd like to relax and play the game up there. They don't need to hear any of this! Now can you two please act like adults?!"

Minho seemed to calm down a bit. "Maybe if he wasn't so difficult it wouldn't be that hard."

I moved out of Jonghyun's way to walk closer to Minho. "Thanks for trying though."

Jonghyun sneered, "Bummie, don't you dare walk any closer to him."

I turned to look at him. "Stop calling me that! And I can do what I want, Jong. I'm not your loyal servant. I have a life! You should probably try to find a person for yourself too."

He ran up to me and roughly grabbed my wrist. I let out a cry as he said, "There is no one else! Only you! Do you understand me?!"

Minho quickly punched Jonghyun in the face. After that, they were at it. They were going at it like animals. I didn't know what you do. There was no way I could jump in. 

"Appa!"

"Minho!"

I turned my head to see my boys standing there, watching the fight. That made me feel so guilty because this isn't something kids should see. 

I ran over to them. "Boys, go upstairs."

Taemin said, "Appa and Minho are fighting! Umma, do something!"

"Boys, just go upstairs like I said!" I gave them a nudge on their shoulders to signal them to leave. 

"No!" Jongin shocked me by his outburst. "We need to help Appa and Minho!" At that, they ran to the two tumbling men. 

My eyes widened out of horror. I didn't want my boys anywhere near them because they could get hurt. Just as Jongin and Taemin reached the men, I forcefully pulled them back. 

"Didn't I tell you to go upstairs?!"

After that, all I could remember was the impact my face made with the ground. Before that, I'd felt a hard blow to the side of my head. It had my ears ringing and everything around me going mute. My vision blurred in and out as everything eventually faded to black. 


	13. I'm Here for You

I slowly woke up to the faint sound of a machine rhythmically beeping. My body felt sore and my throat was really dry. Where the hell could I be? 

As I opened my eyes, I squinted from the bright lights above me. I turned my head to the right and saw a window bringing in much more light. I groaned them turned my head to the left and spotted Minho sleeping in a chair next to the bed. As I took in my surroundings, I soon figured out that I was in the hospital. I remembered that night that got me there, but only vaguely. I needed answers. 

"M-Minho..." My voice came out raspy. "H-honey.." Then I coughed uncontrollably at how dry my throat was. That ended up getting his attention. 

He hopped up and quickly made his way to me. "Kibum? You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty...." 

A smile broke on his face. "I'll send a nurse in to check up on you while I go and get some food for you."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "You're leaving?"

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise. I'm just going to get food and a nurse. When I come back, I'll explain everything, ok?" I nodded then he left, leaving me to my thoughts. 

How long had I exactly been in the hospital? What happened that night after I passed out? Where's Jonghyun? More importantly, where are my boys? Ugh, I really hope they're ok. 

Minutes later, Minho returned with a nurse and the food he'd promised. 

"Hello, Mr. Kim," said the nurse. "I'm Nurse Lee. How are you?"

I said with much difficulty, "I-I'm ok. Just thirsty a-and sore."

"Well before you can eat, I'll have to check your vital signs." She took some blood work, checked the machines and took notes. "I'll be back in a couple of hours with results and the doctor. Get well soon." She bowed to me and Minho before leaving. 

Minho got up and sat the food down on the table next to the bed. He grabbed a bottle of water and put a straw in it so it would be easier for me to drink it. He held the straw to my lips and I gladly accepted the drink. 

"Thanks, honey," I said after drinking the water halfway. 

He chuckled. "No problem. Do you want any food now? I have Subway," he held up the bag. 

"No thanks. I was just thirsty. I don't really have an appetite right now."

"Alright." He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down before holding my hand in his. "So what's going on?"

"I should be the one asking you that. What happened to me that night? Where are my children? What happened to Jonghyun?"

He tightened his grip on my hand to calm me down. "That night when you tried to pull Jongin and Taemin away from the fight, Jonghyun accidentally punched you in the side of your head near your ear. After that, you were knocked out. Everyone instantly panicked. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill Jonghyun then, but my main priority was you. The boys were crying hysterically. It was a really sad scene. After calling the cops, I called your mom to get the boys."

My lip quivered before I whispered, "I really hate that they had to see that. Oh, my poor boys."

"I know. I feel bad for them too. They looked afraid of Jonghyun. They wanted to be nowhere near him after seeing what he'd did to you, so they ran upstairs until your mom came. As I tried to pick you up, jonghyun instantly became enraged saying that it was his job to do that or whatever."

I rolled my eyes. "So typical of him."

Minho continued, "I ignored him and brought you to the couch in the living room. The only helpful thing he did was bring a cold wet rag to place on your forehead. We sat in silence the whole time looking at you until the ambulance came. After asking questions and getting the full story, they decided to call law enforcement and arrested Jonghyun."

My eyes widened. "They arrested him?!"

"Yeah, they said since they couldn't ask you whether not you wanted to press charges, they were going to keep him in a holding cell as they proceed to file charges against him."

"But didn't they have to ask you too?"

"Yeah they did."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them to arrest him. I informed them about the restraining order and the fact that he trespassed made it that much worse."

I stared blankly ahead. I couldn't believe that Jonghyun actually got arrested. I mean, though it's true that it's his fault why all of this happened, I didn't want him getting arrested. What about the boys? I don't want them knowing their father is in jail. 

"Drop the charges," I said after minutes of silence. 

"What?"

I looked at him defiantly. "Make them drop the charges. Tell them that I don't want to press charges."

His eyes widened. "Kibum, are you crazy? After all he's done, you're still protecting him?"

"You don't understand. You wouldn't understand-"

"Then make me understand, Key."

I sighed. "I can't have my kids growing up without him. I just can't. I'm sure whatever he's going through isn't as bad as it may seem. I just feel that if he goes to therapy or some type of institute, then he'll come back fine. I know he's a good person, Minho. He doesn't deserve to sit in jail."

Minho inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Listen, I love you, Key. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'll do. You don't understand how much I wanted to fucking murder him when you didn't move. Key, I can't risk anything like this happening in the future, and neither can you. You have two kids that need you right now, more than anything. If you happened to leave their life because you couldn't wake up from a coma, it would destroy them."

I shook my head. "But-"

"I get that Jonghyun's a good father, but he's not a good person to you. You have so much faith in him and it fucking annoys me sometimes, Kibum!" He looked down at our conjoined hands as he calmed down before looking at me again. "I just think the best thing for him is to be away from you, and I don't mean by a restraining order. I mean for good."

The look on his face told me he was serious. He was fed up with Jonghyun's antics, more than I was. It really made me feel bad because he didn't have to put up with this. He could've left me anytime, but he stuck through everything because he loves me, and for that, I couldn't be more grateful. The least I can do is ease him of this stress. 

"What about my kids?"

"Key, I swear to you that they'll be fine. It may be hard in the beginning, but I've known these boys long enough to know that as long as they have you, they'll be able to get through everything. I promise you, I'll step in as much as I can to be a father-figure to them. They don't deserve to grow up fatherless. I agree with that. But what I don't agree with is having them grow up with a mentally unstable father."

I pursed my lips before sighing. "You're right. You've always been right. I guess it's just so hard for me to let him go because I don't want to believe he's mentally unstable. When we were dating, he was the most mentally stable person I knew. He was always happy and had great advice. I guess when I look at him today, I still see that same person." I detached our hands so I could place my head in them. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I don't want you stressing yourself out, ok? You've been in the hospital three days because of that."

I popped my head up. "I've been in here for three days?!"

"Yeah. We all were quite surprised because usually it only takes one night for someone to recover from what happened to you. The doctor told me your stress levels were out of this world and your blood pressure was really high. He said it took longer for you to wake up because your body was still trying to regenerate itself. You just need to stop stressing out so much, Key. Honestly, it's starting to scare me. My wish is for you to be healthy and happy."

I stared solemnly at my lap. My heart was feeling really heavy. Minho was right. I couldn't keep lying to myself like this. I began tearing up because I couldn't believe this moment was actually happening. Soon enough tears were streaming down my cheeks. 

"Oh, Key." Minho got up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I know it may be hard to hear, but you need an escape from him. Things happen for a reason, baby. I want you to know that I'm here for you all the way, ok?"

I nodded in his chest as I sniffed. "Thanks, honey. Thanks so much for being here. I owe so much to you. You're so amazing."

At that moment, the door opened, revealing my mom and the boys. My mood instantly changed as always, and instead of letting out sad tears, I was crying tears of joy. It's been so long since I've hugged them. 

"Umma!" They both ran towards the bed. Minho helped them get on top and they both hugged me before I placed a kiss on both of their cheeks. 

"Umma," said Taemin, "why are you crying?"

I smiled. "These are happy tears, sweetheart. I'm crying because I missed you two and I love you guys."

Jongin started crying, "We missed you too umma." That only set Taemin off to start crying as well. "Appa scared us. He hit you, umma. What if he does that to us!" 

I wiped their tears as I said, "There's no need to be afraid of your Appa, ok? This whole situation was an accident. He still loves you guys. I never ever want to hear you say that you're afraid of him. Understand?" They both nodded as their sobs quieted to sniffs. "Now, go say hi to Minho."

Both of their faces lightened and they got off the bed to hug Minho. While they were preoccupied with him, my mom walked over to me. 

"Hey, umma."

"Hey, son. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. Where's Appa?"

"Well, your Appa had to work, but he sent his condolences."

"Well when you see him, can you tell him that I love him."

She smiled. "Of course, sweetie. Why so sentimental?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I kind of miss him and wish he were here."

"If it makes you feel any better, he came the first night you were here. Both of us did. Your Appa's really worried about you."

I sighed. "And that's what makes me feel even worse. I don't want you guys worrying about me. You both should be enjoying your own lives."

"Kibum, you're our son. It's natural for us to worry. We just want you to be well off with someone good for you. Like Minho," we looked over to see Minho playing a hand game with the boys. The sight had me smiling, "He's perfect for you and your family. I'm not just saying that because he's financially stable, but because you just seem happier. Me and your appa can easily see it without you having to say anything. We believe that if you stay with him, there's a bright future for you."

I smiled at her. "So you guys gossip about me?"

She chuckled. "It's not gossiping. We were just discussing our concerns about you. We know that Minho's the one for you."

"Yeah~, but you never know. I don't want to get my hopes up."

She kisses my head. "Whatever you say, honey."

Hours later, the doctor walked in with the nurse. "Nice to see you're awake, Kibum. I'm doctor Cho. Based on your results, you'll be able to be discharged today. However, you will need to be put on medications and monitored for the next three weeks to make sure your stress levels aren't above normal. Mr. Kim, you really need to slow down on things. I recommend that you stay homebound for at least a week. I've contacted your job to let them know about the situation. Any questions?"

"Um, what type of medication will I be on? I don't want it to affect my work environment when I decide to work again."

"Oh, they'll be mild medications. They won't affect you too much from doing normal activities. But I still suggest that you wait at least a week before going back to work."

I nodded. "Thank you doctor."

"You're quite welcome. You're free to leave now. Nurse Lee will see you out."

At that, we began setting up to leave. I was given clothes to change into and Minho gathered all of my things. The nurse led us downstairs to the front desk to sign out. What surprised me was the scene outside. When we walked out of the glass doors, there was a mob of paparazzi, security, and random people. It was really hard to get through the crowd. 

I picked up Taemin while Minho picked up Jongin as we tried to move through the swarm of people. A security guard tried his best to lead us out. Sadly, I couldn't block my ears from the questions being thrown at me. 

_"Is it true that you're having an affair with the idol, Kim Jonghyun?!"_

_"Is it true that Kim Jonghyun is abusive?!"_

_"Are these two boys your love children with Choi Minho?!"_

_"Minho, do you have any comments?!"_

These questions were really getting to me. Minho whispered in my ear, "Just ignore them. We're almost to the car."

"Umma," said Taemin, "I'm scared." There was a tremble in his voice as he hid his face in my neck. I'm not surprised that he's scared. The scene itself looked scary with how many people were there and the many flashes from the cameras. 

By the time we got to the car, security had the crowd far away from us. I let out a sigh of relief. My mom was really concerned. 

"Kibum, do you have to deal with this everyday?"

"No. I guess the news got out about Jonghyun. Let's not forget he's an idol. Plus, Minho's involved and he's a famous soccer player. I bet magazines are dying to get their hands on this story."

My mom shook her head disapprovingly. "This is not safe for the kids."

"I know, umma. I just need to get them home."

She hugged me and kissed me cheek. "Ok, be safe." Then she left to go to her car. Minho helped me put the boys in the car before we got in and drove off. 

Jongin asked, "Umma, who were all of those people? Why did they ask about Appa?"

I turned to look at him. "Don't worry about it, baby. Just don't mind them." I turned to look at Minho with a worried expression, in which he returned.

When we arrived home, we quickly went inside just incase paparazzi found out where I live. Once inside, I told the boys to go upstairs and take a bath. Me and Minho walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. 

I let out a sigh. "I can't believe that they know. Ugh, my life is already complicated enough. I don't need this."

He came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Key, don't worry about it ok? Remember, the doctor doesn't want you stressing yourself out anymore than you need to be. Let's just sit back and watch some tv," he said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. 

I nodded and snuggled into his chest.

The TV was on the news. Everything seemed normal until they mentioned Kim Jonghyun. I already knew wear this was going. Minho tried to turn the channel, but I snatched the remote out of his hand and turned up the TV. 

_"It's been reported that famous idol singer, Kim Jonghyun, is in a holding cell at the local police station awaiting a court date. Just three days earlier, deputies were called to Kim Kibum's residence, a celebrity stylist known for working with big idols such as Girls Generation and Big Bang, because of a dispute that took place. What's more alarming about this situation is the police were called by famous soccer player, Choi Minho._

_According to sources, Kibum and Minho have been dating for a couple of months. What makes this story mind boggling is the fact that Kim Kibum has two children with Kim Jonghyun. Maybe that would explain the dispute that took place at the stylist's residence._

_Based on police reports, Kim Jonghyun and Choi Minho had gotten into a physical altercation due to Kim Jonghyun's trespassing and desire to see his children. Somehow, Kim Jonghyun ended up hitting Kim Kibum, who tried to stop the fight. He's been in the hospital until today._

_That's all we have on this story. We'll update you as soon as we have more details."_

I stared blankly ahead as Minho cut the TV off. I couldn't believe that the media knew that much of the story. 

"Kibum, don't worry-"

"Don't worry? The media knows just about every detail of this event and you want me not to worry? Minho, my kids are involved in this! If it were just us, I wouldn't care, but they involved my kids. I'm so happy they didn't say their names or put up pictures of them. The lives and integrity of my children are at stake, Minho! I can't have this happening right now."

"Just calm down, Key."

"Yah, how can you be so calm about this?!"

"Because I'm your boyfriend who's worried about you. I would be making the situation worse by freaking out. I'm here for you, Key. I'm here for the whole ride. No matter what happens, I'm here. I just don't want you to end up in the hospital again because of your health. Don't put so much stress on yourself."

I poked my lips out and buried my face in his neck. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. This is just really getting to me. It's bad enough I gotta deal with Jonghyun's mess, but now I gotta deal with the whole world watching me."

He kissed the top of my head. "It'll be over before you know. Just wait. Everything gets better with time."


	14. Crossing the Line

The next week or so was hectic. I could barely step outside my apartment without someone following me. So I've been laying low and staying inside unless I had something important to do. 

As expected, the media's been blowing this story way out of proportion. There have been rumors like 'I'm two timer' and 'I used to be an escort'. The crazy part is people actually believe these stories! 

Things haven't been all negative though. Thanks to my medication and limited time outside, my stress levels have really gone down. I feel like I can finally be myself without wanting to scream every second. 

I also get to see my boys way more. Since I've been home a lot, they've really kept me company and helped me in this process of recovery. Thankfully, my mom and Jonghyun's mom are gracious enough to drop off and pick up my boys from school. I don't think being seen with them right now would protect them much. 

Lastly, Minho's been a huge support to me right now. I actually feel really guilty for dragging him into this. He doesn't deserve to have to put up with the media, but he does for me and the boys. During this past week, his occurrence has become quite familiar with them. I guess I should enjoy the fun while it lasts, because pretty soon I'll have to meet with my lawyer about this case with Jonghyun. 

"Uno!" screamed Minho as we all sat in a circle on the living room floor with Jongin and Taemin. 

"No fair!" whined Taemin, who sat across from him. "I totally would've won. Your giraffe neck helped you peek at my cards!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Minho countered, "Well, it's not my fault that you're a shorty. And I didn't peek at your cards. You're too far away anyway, bud."

"Noooo. You just have a big head! Umma, tell him he's a cheater!"

I tried to speak through my laughter. "Taemin, let's not be a sore loser. You don't see your brother getting mad now do you?"

Jongin joined. "That's because this is is our third time playing this. Can we play something else?"

I put my cards down. "Sure. Like what."

His eyes widened. "Minho! I beat your score on Soccer 2k14! Wanna try and beat me?"

Minho's eyes widened. "You did what?! How is that even possible? My score was really high!"

Jongin giggled. "That's because I'm better than you."

"Oh, you're so on!" They raced to clean up the cards and hook up the game system. I knew I had no control over this. Guys and their games are something otherworldly to me. 

I decided I'd might as well start preparing dinner while they played their souls away. It always brought a smile to my face to see them bonding. 

While I was cooking, I turned on the radio for comfort. Talk radio was always my favorite since I could catch up on celebrity scoop. Sadly, I forgot that the scoop was me. 

\- "In other news, have you guys heard about what's been happening with Kim Kibum, Kim Jonghyun, and Choi Minho?"

\- "Yeah! It's a modern day love triangle at its finest."

\- "I can't help but to feel bad for Kibum. I mean, he's a single parent in the entertainment industry. That within itself must be demanding. Obviously, whatever caused him to end things with Jonghyun must have been serious."

\- "In my opinion, I don't really feel bad for him when dealing with the business side of things. Think about it. He's a celebrity hairstylist and is dating one of Korea's most famous soccer players. On top of that, his ex is Kim Jonghyun. He should've saw this coming! If he didn't want a story like this coming out, he should've did a better job at hiding it."

\- "Well, yeah, but you can't always control what stories get published to the public. People seem to forget that he's a person as well. He doesn't just have himself to protect, but his children as well."

\- "Then he should've tried even harder to keep this a secret. I have no sympathy for him."

Wow this person was a bitch. 

\- "Like I said before, we can't control everything that happens in life. I just wish him the best and I hope that others do as well."

Then they moved on to the next topic. I shut off the radio as I continued to cook and think about what was just said. It really pisses me off sometimes that people feel so negative towards me and they don't even know me. It's not like what's going on in my life affects them in any way. 

On the other hand, there are people out there who support me. Those people always give me such comfort. It's funny how a complete stranger could make me feel just a tad bit better about my situation. I've received so many supportive tweets on Twitter, it's unbelievable. 

The house phone rang and I ran over to see it was my lawyer. "Hello?"

"Hello, r. Kim. How are things going?"

"Good. I'm cooking now while the kids and Minho play games."

"Oh, that's nice. Family time is important." It seemed like he was stalling. 

"Is there something you have to tell me?"

He sighed. "Kim Jonghyun was released from his holding cell today on bail."

My eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yeah. It's all over the news. Haven't you been watching?"

"Minho doesn't want me looking at that. He fears that I'll get stressed out again if I worry about what others are saying about the situation."

"That's understandable, but Mr. Kim, you should watch the news tonight and see this. It comes on in about five minutes so please prepare."

"Ok. Thanks for giving me a heads up."

"Anytime. Also, when are we going to meet to set a trial?" I was silent. "Mr. Kim, you can't keep avoiding the topic. Obviously, negotiating with Kim Jonghyun won't work because history has shown that he'll revert back to his old ways. We need to proceed with the charges against him. He's left us no choice."

"But wouldn't that just add more fuel to the fire with the media?"

"Mr. Kim, who's more important? The media? Or your children? I think you know what you should do."

I sighed. "Ok, when do you want me to come to your office?"

"Is tomorrow fine?"

"Yeah it should be. I've stayed home long enough. I guess it's time to face the music."

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure cops are there to keep paparazzi out of your way, just in case."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then." Then we hung up. 

I cut off the stove then went to the living room. Those three dorks were still playing that game like their lives depended on it. 

"Excuse me, boys, I need to see something really quick. Can you turn off the game for a few minutes?" They ignored me. "Yah," I tried again. Still nothing. 

Annoyed, I walked to the back of the TV and pulled out the cords that connected the game to it. There were whines and groans from them as I turned to the news. 

"Thanks for tuning in. It's been reported earlier today that Korean idol, Kim Jonghyun, has been released from his holding cell. When asked about the situation, he chose not to comment as he swiftly headed towards his vehicle. Sources say Mr. Kim continuously asked to speak to Kim Kibum, the person many say is the reason why he was behind bars. Bizarre right?" I scoffed. Way to make him sound innocent. 

"This news has created an uproar on social media sites. There have been hate groups against Kim Kibum on Facebook, anti-fans bagging him on Instagram, and even death threats on Twitter." But why not talk about the support I've received as well? Why must they only focus on the negative side of things? "I don't know how Kim Kibum is handling this, but if I were him, I'd run for cover." 

"Ok, that's enough," said Minho as he changed the channel to cartoons. 

"Yah!" I snapped. "I was watching that!"

"Kibum, what have I told you about watching the news? All of this negative attention is not good for you to focus on."

"I need to know what's going on, Minho. I can't continue living under a rock."

"Umma," said Taemin, "Appa's in jail? I thought you said Appa was on a vacation. So you lied to us?"

I quickly went to him and Jongin. "No, baby. Your appa was on a vacation. He had to take time away for himself, though it may not be a normal vacation. But he's back home now."

Jongin piped up. "Really?! Can we see him?"

I shook my head. "I don't think now is a great time, baby. Appa needs some rest ok?" They nodded. "Now, go watch tv upstairs. I need to speak with Minho." They ran towards the stairs to their room. 

After watching them disappear, I turned to see Minho giving me the look. "What now, Minho?"

"How long are you going to keep sugar coating this to them? Key, they may be young, but they need to know what's going on."

"I did tell them."

"What, about his little 'vacation'? Key, they need to know the severity of the situation. When will you let them know?"

I closed my eyes and sighed before opening them. "Minho, I'm done talking about this."

"No!" He surprised me. "I'm sick of you running away from things! We need to talk about this!"

"If I don't want to then I don't have to!"

"You need to tell your kids."

"Look, I know what's best for them because they're my kids! So before you try to tell me how to parent, how about you get a pair of your own!" Things went silent after that. It was then that I knew I went too far. "Minho, I-"

"Save it. You're right. I don't have my own kids so I shouldn't have a say-so in things that happen with the boys-"

"Minho-"

"I'll never understand, right? Never understand what it means to love a child so much I'd give my own life to save theirs. I'll never understand, huh?"

"You know that's not what I meant-"

"Because after all of this time I spent with those boys, those were the feelings that built up inside of me. I would do anything for them. I make that pretty clear everyday. But I guess since I don't have my own kids, I'll never understand." He gave me a lingering look before heading towards the door. 

I quickly went after him and grabbed his arm to turn him around. "Minho.....I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean that. It's just.....I've been holding in a lot lately to avoid getting stressed out. Just the thought of telling my boys about the situation gives me anxiety. So I tried to avoid it as much as possible because I knew that situation would be very stressful for me. Honey, I'm very grateful for you. You treat the boys as if they're your children, and I really appreciate it. I just need you to trust me on this."

He sighed before engulfing me into a hug. "It'll only harder for you to tell them the longer you wait."

I tightened our hug. "I know, honey. I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Do you want me to help?"

"I would really appreciate it."

"Ok. We should do it now." I groaned. "Come on, Key." He took my hand then led the way upstairs to the boys' room. 

"Hey, babies. Me and Minho have something we want to talk to you two about." They both sat on one bed while me and Minho sat on the other. 

"Like what umma," asked Jongin. 

I sighed. "Remember when I said your appa was on a vacation?" They both nodded. "Well, it was something a bit more serious than that. You guys have heard of jail right?"

Taemin said, "Yeah! It's the place where they send bad people."

I sighed. "Right. Your appa was there."

Their eyes widened. Jongin spoke, "But Appa's a good person. Did he do something bad?"

Minho piped in. "Your appa hurt your umma. Many times actually."

"He hits you, umma?" Taemin said. 

I quickly shook my head. "No, sweetie. It's a bit more complicated than that. Honestly, you guys are a bit too young to understand, but you need to know. Your appa is not a bad person. He's just made some mistakes in his life that he needs to fix on his own."

"So Appa's in jail to fix his problems?" Asked Jongin. 

"Well, he's out of jail now, but may go back. He should use that time to fix his problems, but it's up to him."

"When will we be able to see him? I miss him, umma," said Taemin as he gave me sad eyes. 

I looked towards Minho for strength before saying, "I don't know, baby. Just be patient, ok? You'll see your appa soon enough. I promise."

"Minho?" Asked Taemin. 

"Hmm?," Minho answered. 

"Will you be our appa if Appa goes away to jail again?"

Minho's brows scrunched as mine widened. I was really caught off guard by that question. 

"Umm....well... I don't think I could ever truly replace your appa. I mean he did help in birthing you after all, but I promise to the two of you that I will never leave your sides. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I love you guys as if you're my own."

I smiled slightly after hearing that. My appreciation for Minho grows more and more everyday that I get to spend with him.

Taemin and Jongin got off the bed and ran to hug Minho. He engulfed them both lovingly. 

"So," I interrupted, "You'll be ok about your appa not being around?"

Taemin spoke. "We'll miss Appa of course, but as long as we have Minho, everything will be ok."

"Umma, I have a question," said Jongin. "Why were there people taking pictures of us at school?"

Then my heart dropped. "What?! There were people at your school taking pictures? How did they look?"

"Well, they were tall with fancy looking cameras. When we were at recess, they took pictures of me and Tae while we were playing. First I thought they were for the yearbook, but the people kept asking questions about you. I didn't know the answers to them and they scared me so I ignored them. My teacher told the principal and then the scary people left."

Please don't tell me they were paparazzi. After all I've done to protect my boys, those sleaze bags somehow found out where my boys go to school! Now they have pictures of them and are probably going to be all over the Internet! 

"Don't worry about that, Jongin. Umma, will take care of it. Now get ready for bed, boys."

Me and Minho walked to my bedroom and closed the door. 

"Key-"

"I know. This is ridiculous! Do those assholes not understand privacy?! I mean, if it was me, I wouldn't give a damn. But these are innocent minors! They have absolutely nothing to do with anything, yet they're getting exposed to the world!"

"Key, your blood pressure."

I inhaled and exhaled deeply through my nostrils. "I'm just really upset. I don't want my boys in this. They don't deserve this. Why am I such a shitty parent?"

Minho walked up to me and engulfed me into a hug. "Yah, you're not a shitty parent. You know this. Key, you can't control everything, ok? Though it's sad that the paparazzi has gotten to your kids, you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't make this happen. All we can do is pick up the peaces and protect them even more now. "

I melted into his embrace as I let his words sink in. "You're right, as always. I just wish I could hit a reset button and all of my problems would vanish."

"Just stay inside like you've been doing. The storm will blow over."

I pulled back. "I can't. I have to go see my lawyer tomorrow about the case."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You have practice."

"I can skip practice."

"No, Minho. You have a job and a team to make proud. I'll be fine."

"Just know I'm here for you." He leaned in and kissed me passionately for a few seconds. "I'll see you tomorrow if I can."

Then he left and headed home. I texted Nicole about the situation because I haven't been able to see her much lately because of my problems. I'm happy I have a friend like her though. Tomorrow's surely going to be hell for me. If I could temporarily go deaf, I would in a heartbeat to avoid those offensive questions they love to throw out. 

Though it seems pretty stupid, I decided to leave a message on my Twitter. 

'Leave my kids out of this'


	15. Betrayal (Pt. 1)

Honestly, I don't trust anyone anymore. Not the media, friends, family, or even myself. Everything is my fault, so why should I even care about anyone, or myself, anymore? Life is nothing. Life is meaningless. 

I am nothing without my kids. 

3 Days Before

When I arrived in front of my lawyer's building, I was totally blind sided by the bomb rush of paparazzi and flashes of cameras surrounding the area. I couldn't even get out of my car without security's help. 

As I struggled to get past the paparazzi, the question that stuck in my head was how? How the hell did they find out about this? I only told a certain number of people, and I'm sure those people wouldn't leak this information. 

I put the thought aside as I basically ran to the doors of the building. Once safely inside, I thanked the security guards graciously as I walked to Mr. Chung's office in the back. I got stares from the receptionists and staff, presumably because they already know who I am. I don't really care at this point. 

I knocked before opening the door to his office and sat down in the chair across from his desk. 

"Hello, Mr. Kim. Thanks for showing up. We have a lot of things to discuss-"

"I have a question," I interrupted. 

"Go ahead."

"Um, why were there so many paparazzi out there if no one was supposed to know about this? I mean, I understand a few being out there because they follow me around like leeches, but there's a swarm out there!"

His brows furrowed. "That comes as a shock to me. I didn't think anyone would be out there. I brought security just in case, but I didn't think they needed to be used."

"So you didn't leak out any information?"

"Mr. Kim, I would never do that. I know there may be some sleazy lawyers out there in the world, but I'm not one of them. I care about my clients. You should know that by now. There's no way that I would ever in my life do something like that to you. You have to believe me."

I stared him down for a few seconds. He seemed to be telling the truth. However, he is a lawyer and is trained on being persuasive. But based on our heart to heart we had earlier, I knew he was telling the truth. 

I sighed before saying, "I believe you. I'm sorry for accusing you. I just don't know who could've done this."

"No need to apologize. And I'm sure this is probably just a coincidence. You know how on top of things the media are."

"Yeah you're right. I'll just let it go."

"Great because now we have to talk about the charges. Do you want to go through with them?"

"At this point, I feel like there's no other choice. It's obvious that I still love him, but everyone else is right. I need to let him go. Me holding on to him is doing nothing but hurting both of us even more."

He nodded. "I'm glad you came up with this decision. The sooner decisions are made, the sooner this is over. Now, I've called Jonghyun's lawyer. He said his client is very distraught and not mentally stable right now. He feels guilty about what he's done to you so he doesn't want to speak to anyone right now." That definitely sounds like Jonghyun. "He said Jonghyun stated that the only person he wants to talk to is you. If you talk to him, he'll comply with the charges, but if you don't, he'll be as difficult as possible and make this process a whole lot harder."

"So Jonghyun wants to talk to me? Where?"

"The safest place would be somewhere in a secure vicinity. Maybe here, but it can't be somewhere public or at your home. Are you willing to speak with him?"

I felt so spaced out. "I don't know."

"Mr. Kim, I know it may be tough, but I need you to do this. It'll put an end to things sooner than anticipated." Am I ready for that? For things to....end? "If you do decide to speak with him, you will have privacy. You'll be in a room with only you and him with no one listening in, but there will be an emergency button underneath the table you'll be sitting at if you needed."

I nodded. "Well, if it'll help everyone out, I guess I'll see him."

He clasped his hands. "Great! Is today too soon?" It really was. But I decided I should just get it over with. 

"I'll do it today."

"Ok. I need to step out to get Jonghyun's lawyer on the phone. Just sit tight."

He stepped out and was gone for a couple of minutes. I decided to text Minho and Nicole since I had nothing else to do. They were the first to know about everything, aside from my parents. I needed to tell someone or else, I would explode.

He came back in excitedly. "They'll be here in about ten minutes. This time, I'll make sure to be prepared for the media. They'll sneak in through the side entrance, so don't worry."

My hands began to get clammy at the thought of seeing Jonghyun after avoiding him for so long. What would he say? Why is he not putting up a fight against the charges? Why is it that talking to me will solve everything for him? Is it a joke? Is he playing me? No. Jonghyun wouldn't do that. He may be crazy, but he would never purposely hurt me. I just hope I can keep my emotions together. 

Later, I was directed to a secluded room. I opened the door and gasped before entering and closing the door. There he was. Sitting there with a solemn look on his face. He looked like a kicked puppy on the side of the road. I noticed that his hands weren't chained or anything. Did they really trust that he wouldn't touch me?

I walked slowly to the table. Jonghyun lifted his head when he heard noises. When he saw me, he had the biggest smile on his face. I could basically see his tail wagging. In a way, it was kind of good seeing him. But honestly, I didn't know what to expect. 

"Kibum," he whispered exasperatedly as I sat down across from him. 

"Hey," I said almost silent. 

"I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much." I remained silent, not knowing what to say. He sighed before saying, "Key, I'm really sorry for everything. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. It may be hard to believe, but I never meant to hit you. You know I'd never ever willingly hit you. My fist meant to hit Minho, but somehow he dodged it and it hit you. I'll never be able to forgive myself. If you don't forgive me, I understand. I might as well just die now because I'm not worthy anymore."

I scrunched my brows. "Jonghyun, don't say that. You don't deserve to die, no one does. Yes, it's true that I was unhappy with your actions, but I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could. I'm just really disappointed in you. I care about you a lot, Jonghyun, and I just want the best for you. We don't have to be together for me to still love you. I'll love you regardless because you've always been there for me. You just need to know when to back off."

"But that's hard. Do you not know how much I love you? I hate seeing you with him. I hate everything about it. We have a family together. He doesn't belong."

"You fail to understand that you're the reason why we're not together. You were not mentally stable and you're still not. Jonghyun, I want you to get the help you deserve. You are a great person. You need to show the world how much of a great man you are."

"But.......but you're the only person I can see myself with. You're my whole being-"

"And that's the problem. You're so dependent on me, Jong. You treat me as if I'm your property. I'm a person who needs to be free. I want you to be free as well. Trust me, I don't want to press charges against you. I believe if we can come to an agreement, I wouldn't have to-"

"No," he interjected. "Continue the charges. I want you to-"

"Jong-"

"I deserve to go to jail. I've just realized how much pain I've put you through, and I crossed the line when I physically hurt you. I can never forgive myself. I deserve to rot away behind bars. So please, for me, continue the charges."

It hurt my heart to do this to him, but I knew he was right. Maybe not about the rotting away part, but he needed to be away from his current surroundings. 

"So that's it? You'll just accept the charges?"

"Well there's something that I want first."

"What?"

He paused for a second. "Kiss me."

My eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not doing that! If you forgot, I'm in a relationship with Minho. I just can't do it-"

He gently grabbed my hands. "Please. I'm begging you. This is my only request before being taken away from you for I don't know how long. While I'm sitting in jail, I want my last memory to be you. I'm not asking you this to mess up things with you and Minho. I'm asking you this for me, for us. This may be the last time I get to be alone with you like this. Just....please do this for me."

The look in his eyes was longing and genuine. I know Jonghyun more than anyone else, and I know when he's being serious. I just didn't feel comfortable doing that since I'm with Minho. Minho's my everything and if he found out about this, my whole world would crash. 

However, this is really important to Jonghyun. As bizarre as it sounded, I knew that he would be more content with things if I did it. It was a tough decision, but I had to do what I thought was right. 

"Ok," I said staring into his eyes. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. Since I'm basically the one putting you behind bars, I may as well fulfill your last wish. You can kiss me, Jonghyun." 

He slowly stood up and I did the same. He walked to me and placed a hand on my cheek. He smirked before saying, "You're still as beautiful as that day."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. The day we had our first kiss. I chuckled, "You're still as short as that day."

He laughed quietly before saying, "I know you may never love me again the same way I love you now, but I'll always love you. I appreciate you for this and everything you've done for me and the kids. I love you, Kim Kibum." Then, he leaned in slowly and kissed me. 

The kiss was slow and sentimental. Instead of getting those butterfly feelings I used to get with him, I felt a sense of comfort. Old memories of our relationship rushed to me all at once as we continued to kiss. It was very nostalgic. 

He placed his hands on my lower back and that's when I pulled away saying, "Jonghyun."

He smiled before pulling away. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. I will always love you, Key. I hope you know that and never forget that. You letting me kiss you shows me how much you still love me too, and I'm grateful for that. Thank you for letting me love you."

There was a knock on the door signaling our time was almost up. I looked at Jonghyun and kissed him once more, which surely surprised him and even myself. "Be safe, Jonghyun and take care of yourself. Get the help that you need. And when you get out of jail, I hope you come out a better man." I turned around and walked towards the door. Before opening it, I looked back at him and waved. "Bye, Jonghyun." He waved back and then I left. 

My lawyer was standing there with worried eyes. "How did it go?"

I smiled slightly. "It went well. No trial will be needed. He'll take on all charges."

"Really? That's great, Mr. Kim!"

"Yeah.."

After leaving the building with much difficulty from the media, I decided to call Nicole. Obviously, I couldn't tell Minho about this because his reaction may be terrible, and I refuse to talk to my parents about my love life. So Nicole's the best candidate. 

I hooked up my phone to auxiliary so I could talk to her easily while driving.

"Oh, hey, Key," she answered sounding busy. 

"Hey. Sorry I'm calling so suddenly. Is it a bad time?"

"Oh, no! It's not a bother. What's up?"

"Well I just left my lawyer's office. It was weird as hell at first because a ton of paparazzi were there. It's unexplainable as to how they all knew I was going to be there. My lawyer told be it could just be a coincidence, but I don't know."

"He's right, Key. You're naturally paranoid anyway, so maybe you're just thinking too hard."

"You're right."

"So what happened there?"

"I met with Jonghyun."

She audibly gasped. "What?! What happened?"

"We discussed a few things and....I sort of...ended up...kissing him?"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"I know it sounds crazy, Nicole. It seems a little heinous to me too, but I promise you, it was only a goodbye kiss. Jonghyun's going to be gone for a long time because of me, the least I could do was respect his wishes."

"What about Minho?"

"We're still dating of course. Minho's the love of my life. If I ever lost him, I don't know what I would do. I know it may be hard to understand, but I know it was the right thing to do. Just please don't tell him. I'll let him know in time." Or not at all. 

She sighed. "Whatever you say, Key."

"Thanks. I have to go now. My mom's calling me."

"Ok. Love you, boo!"

I chuckled. "I love you too." Then I switched the call over to my mom. "Hey, umma."

"Kibum!" She sounded hysterical. "You need to get here as soon as possible!"

"Why? Umma, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but child protective services are head and trying to take away Taemin and Jongin!"

My heart instantly dropped. "WHAT?! Can you put me on the phone with them?" I heard the phone shuffle before I heard a man's voice. 

"Hi, is this Kim Kibum?"

"Yes," I said as I took a road to the direction of my mom's house. "What is going on?"

"Well, we were contacted by an anonymous caller that claimed you're mentally unfit to raise your children?"

I remained calm on the phone, but I was internally screaming. "I don't understand. I've raised these boys for 11 years. I've never done anything that would lead anyone to believe that I'm a horrible parent."

"We received photographic evidence of you doing things like taking drugs, drinking, and other obscene things." This just wasn't making since. The last time I did drugs or partied was way before I had the boys. There's no way anyone could know about this and bring it to the public. 

Then it hit me. Someone's selling me out. Someone I know personally or have known in the past is releasing information to the tabloids! Now it makes since to me. But who would it be? This is too much. 

"I'm almost there. Can you guys wait until I get there?" 

"We can, but we don't have much time."

"Ok, I'm pulling up now." Then hung up the phone as I drove up the driveway. I ran out of the car and into the house. 

Taemin and Jongin ran to me crying and I embraced them tightly as they both cried on my shoulders. 

"Umma," said Taemin, "t-they w-want to take us away! P-please don't let them!"

"I'm here, babies," I whispered. "I won't let them hurt you. Now go sit with Nana while I go talk to these men." They both nodded and ran to the couch next to my mom. 

The men walked over to me. "You're Kim Kibum?"

"Yes, sir. These are my children. I don't know who could've told you something like this, but it's not true. Well it is, but these are things I didn't when I was a teen, when I was young and stupid. You have to believe me when I say I am not an endangerment to my children," I plead. 

"I'm so sorry for this. I want to believe you. I really do. But there's a certain procedure we have to follow and we're not allowed to give the minors back to the parents immediately after a report."

I had to think fast. "Well can my mom keep them? Just for the time being?"

"Only if you don't come in contact with them before we get everything settled."

I looked over at my mom and she nodded. "Ok. I'll do whatever I have to do. Just please don't take them away."

The man nodded. "As long as you comply. Again, I apologize for the difficulty. My team will be investigating these pictures so we can track down the original post to check the dates they were posted. You must leave now."

I heard my kids sobbing and I couldn't bear it. "Can I say goodbye to them first?" They nodded and I went over to the couch where they were stationed crying. 

Jongin let out a sob, "Umma! Don't leave!" My eyes teared up and I hugged him tightly. I grabbed Taemin so he could be in the hug too. "I promise I'll get you guys back ok? Just stay with Nana until then."

Taemin shook his head. "I don't want Nana. I want you!" At that, unreleased tears escaped down my cheeks. 

"I'll be back, I promise. I love you two so much!" I kissed there cheeks before standing up to leave. Their sobs got louder the closer I got to the door. "Umma," I said to my mom. "Please take care of them. I'll settle things." Then I left. 

The ride back, all I could think about was who could've did it. I thought back to old high school friends. Maybe some spiteful bitch decided to do this to me. But I didn't have many enemies in high school so it's hard to tell who it could be. It's even harder to narrow it down since that picture was posted online awhile ago before being deleted. So anyone could've gotten those pictures. 

However, the person who called had to know where my parents live in order for child protective services to get the address. There aren't many people who know their address. But now that I think about it, they did have a party there some time ago. So maybe the person who knows is a person from the party. 

I groaned as I pulled up to my apartment to find paparazzi everywhere. This is ridiculous. I parked and stepped out of the car, being bombarded with questions as always. However, these questions were not ones I was prepared for. 

"Key, is it true that you do drugs around your children?"

"Are you an alcoholic?"

"Where are your children now?"

Wow. Word spreads fast. So the person who called the protective services obviously had to call the media. This is some bullshit. It's amazing what people will do for money.

As I made my way to the entrance door, one question caught me off guard. This one question had me do a double take. That's because this one question referred to something I only told one person. 

"Did you really kiss Kim Jonghyun today at your lawyer's office?"

Nicole. 


	16. Betrayal (Pt.2)

You've got to be fucking kidding me! Out of everyone I know who could've done this, never in my life would I have imagined that Nicole would do this to me. She was basically my sister! Family isn't supposed to do this to one another. I swear if I see her right now, I'm going to fight her. So it's best that I just stay home for awhile. 

When I got inside of my apartment, I was greeted by an angry Minho standing in the living room. I slowed my tracks as I approached him. 

"H-hey, honey-"

"Don't honey me."

I furrowed my brows. "What?"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Dammit, Key. How long were you seeing Jonghyun behind my back?!" He must've heard. 

I abruptly walked up to him. "Minho, you must believe me when I say this. I love you and only you. You're the man I wanna be with. Not him!"

He took a step back from me, which really hurt. "Oh, really? Well how do you explain this?"

He showed me a message from an unknown number claiming that I kissed Jonghyun. "Minho, that doesn't prove anything-"

"Wait, it gets better. They sent me a voice recording as well." 

He played it and it turned out to be the phone call between me and Nicole! She disguised her voice, but mine was still the same. Also, it was edited. It cut out the parts where I expressed my love for Minho, and highlighted the parts where I talked about Jonghyun. It really pissed me off. 

"Minho-"

"You know what? I don't even want to hear it. I've given my all to you, Key! I'm usually not this open with anyone, but I opened my heart to you. I took on so much shit just so I could be with you. I've dealt with your psycho ass ex, the media, and I've even helped take care of your kids. Is it not enough?!"

"But you are enough! That recording is edited. Nicole is selling me out!"

He scoffed. "Not only are you hurting me, but now you're lying on my best friend, the one who actually helped us get together? Wow, Key. I didn't know you could stoop so fucking low."

"Would you just listen to me?! I'm telling the truth, Minho. Nicole's been leaking information out to the public about us-"

"Even if that's true, that's not what I'm worried about right now. What's going on you and Jonghyun, huh? Am I just the sideline or something?"

I shook my head quickly. "Not at all! Yes, it's true that I kissed him, but it was only a goodbye kiss! I promise it meant nothing to me. Minho, please," I was basically begging at this point. I felt my eyes water because it felt like Minho was slipping away. 

"You know what? I'm done."

I gasped. "No, no, no! Minho, we can work this out. Please talk to me-"

"I'm done talking! I'm done trying to save something that can't be saved. No matter how hard I try, he's always going to be someone you love. Just admit it!"

"Yes, but I love you differently than I love him. You're the man I want a future with." Tears escaped my eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"Do you not understand that you cheated on me?! I don't care it if was a goodbye kiss or not, or if it meant something or not! You still did it, Key, and honestly, I'm jealous. I'm jealous that I'll never be able to have you to myself. And I'm hurt that you even did something like this. I may be strong, but I have feelings too! So you know what? I hope you have a nice life. I'm done with this whole thing. Bye, Key."

He quickly walked passed me and I turned to catch up with him. "No! Minho, please!" I caught his hand and he snatched it away. He looked another way as he talked. 

"Honestly, I can't even look at you right now. I love you too much and I know if I see you, I'll come running back. I just..... I just need some time alone. We both do." Then at that, he was gone. 

There was nothing I could do. I wanted to run after him and stop him, but that would just cause more commotion. Honestly, he has a right to feel the way he does. That's why I didn't want to tell him so soon, or at least not let him find out the way he did. 

I broke down right there as reality hit me. Not only are my kids gone, but now Minho. Jonghyun leaves for jail soon, and I just lost a friend today. What more could go wrong?

Present 

I stared solemnly out my window as those event played throughout my head as I sat on the window sill. It's been three days since everything has happened. Three days since I've seen my children, Nicole, or Minho. 

My phone hasn't been touched and neither has the TV. Why should I bother? I already know what's on there. More sleazy stories being released by the person I thought I could call a friend, a sister. 

News of my "scandal" was the last thing I heard or saw before I went MIA. The only connection between me and the outside world is my house phone because it plays messages out loud. So far, I've missed about ten calls. I could really care less. 

The only calls I wait for are my lawyer's, my mom's, and of course, Minho's. Sadly, his call has yet to come. 

As days pass, my depression increases. This lonely life isn't one I'm ever prepared for. I miss having a noisy home full of excited children and an even more excited adult. There's absolutely nothing to do without them. 

As depressing thoughts fill up my head, I stare out the window wondering just how high up I am from the ground. How far of a fall would that be? Would I even be missed? Would my death even make a difference in this world? Most likely not. 

Maybe child protective services were right to take my children away. I've become very not mentally stable these few days, and to be honest, I'm scaring myself. This is not the first time that these suicidal thoughts have taken over. 

If I'm cooking in the kitchen, I would stare at the knife like its my only hope. Or if I'm taking a shower, I would think about how long it would take to drown myself. Or if I see a tie in my closet, I'll think about strangling myself. This is becoming so unhealthy for me. Maybe I should just end my misery. 

I slowly stood up on the window sill, tuning out everything else. All that I could feel or see was myself and the view in front of me. I looked down and saw the cement, second guessing my decision. This is crazy. 

I opened the window, letting in the most blissful breeze. I closed my eyes as I took it in. This was the most relaxed I'd felt in a long time. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" I heard a voice scream behind me. 

I turned around to see Minho running towards me. He quickly pulled me away from the window and slam the window shut before turning to me. 

I squirmed beneath his grip as he said, "Are you crazy?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Let go of me!"

"No, Key! Calm down. What were you about to do?"

I took a deep breath. "What should it matter to you anyway? You'll just leave again like you did last time! Without even hearing my side of the story. You'll just be gone like everyone else."

It was silent for a few seconds before he pulled me into a hug. "I believe you." 

I paused, "What?"

"I believe everything you said about Nicole. She told me everything. After I left here, I called her expressing my anger towards you and told her we were done. Then I guess she felt bad and told me everything you told me. She said she did it because she needed the money or something like that. I completely lost my cool and headed over here to apologize." Then there was a pauses. "I heard about the kids too." That caused me to break down. 

I tightened our hug as I continued to cry. "I miss them so much!"

"Then why would you even think about committing suicide?"

"Because I'm so depressed. The whole world hates me, my children probably hate me for leaving them with my mom, and you hate me. So I might as well just do everyone a favor and not exist."

Minho pulled away to look at me. He placed his thumbs on my face to wipe away my tears. "Listen to me. I don't hate you. Yes, I was mad at the time, but I could never hate you. And it wasn't your fault. I got fooled by someone I thought was my friend. Also, You know your kids love you. There's no reason for you to feel this way. I admit, that I was wrong for walking out on you before hearing you out. I was just so upset. But when I heard the news about the boys, I knew you could use some support. I'm so glad I got here in time. I don't know what I would do if you had jumped."

I sniffed. "Why did it take Nicole telling you the truth for you to believe me? Do you really not trust me?"

He sighed. "Like I said before, I was fooled. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just, Nicole has been a longtime friend of both me and you. It doesn't seem like she would do something like this. But after hearing her confess in that phone call, I knew I messed up. I'm so sorry, Key. I'm sorry for causing you pain, but you have to think about things from my perspective. Just forget about Nicole right now. How would you feel if I told you that I kissed an ex of mine? No matter what the circumstances were."

I pouted and sniffed again. "I wouldn't like it."

"Exactly, so of course I was pissed off. It feels like every time you tell me things between you and Jonghyun are done, you contradict yourself by doing something like that. You see what I mean?"

I buried my face in his chest as more sobs overcame me. "I'm so sorry, Minho! I know you won't be able to understand it, but it was something that needed to be done. It was really an official goodbye instead of a continuation. You've got to believe me."

I heard him sigh again before his grip loosened up on me. He pulled me back to look at me. "It's really hard for me to accept this, but I promise to move past this. I believe you, just......next time wouldn't a hug suffice?"

I cracked a small smile. "Of course. I'm sorry again, Minho. Ugh, my whole life is a mess. My business is out there for the whole world to see, my children are gone, and my best friend fucked me over. Go figure."

He cupped my face. "Well that's why you have me. After all, I'm your superman, right?" How could he make me smile at a time like this? "I'm here to save and protect you. Let's get through this together, ok?"

I nodded and he leaned in. I stopped him right before our lips touched. "Are you sure you want to kiss me?"

He grinned. "I could never turn down kissing you, even if demon lips have touched yours." Then he gave me a lingering peck on the lips before saying, "now come on. Let's make things right."

We headed to the living room and tried to sort out all of my mess. How would I be able to fix everything? Life was just so screwed up right now, it didn't matter what I did. But Minho seemed determined. 

"So we should at least go to the child protective services office and see if things are ok. It's better to go in person than call," he suggested. 

"Wait. I want to do something first."

"Like what?"

"I want to confront Nicole."

"Key, I can already see this ending horribly. As you said before, you're not stable right now. And though I believe you're a sane person, your emotions are still not together get. I feel like if you see her, you're going to cause a big commotion."

I blinked. "And that's a problem?"

He took a deep breath. "Aigoo. Of course it's a problem when you're trying to get your children back." Damn he's right. "We need to focus on your kids first because they're the most important."

We left and headed to the child protective services office. Thankfully, there wasn't any paparazzi there, but I'm sure after staff members have seen me and Minho walk through the door, someone will call them. 

We walked up to the help desk. "Hello, I'm Kim Kibum."

The lady looked at me once before calling someone. Then she looked at me again. "Ah, yes. Someone will be with you shortly. Please have a seat in the lobby."

"Ok, thank you." 

A few minutes later, the man I saw at my mom's house came to get me. "Kim Kibum? You can come to my office." Me and Minho stood up and headed there. 

We sat in the two chairs in front of his desk as he spoke. "I take it you're here for your children."

I nodded. "Of course. I was wrongly framed. I just want to know what I need to do to clear my name and see my kids again."

"Well, the good news is my team has tracked down the original post of the photos. It seems you're telling the truth. Those pictures were posted way before you even had children. We're just waiting for the executive to sign off on their release papers."

"And when will that be?"

"Maybe another couple days....or now since..... I'm the executive."

I raised my brows. "Huh?"

"You see, I believe your story. I really do. The only thing I'm concerned about is the well being of your kids. I've been with parents in the past who used to party in their teen days. They swore that part of their life was over. Then they would relapse and endanger their children, ultimately resulting in us having to take their children away from them again. How can I be sure that this won't be the same case?"

I looked at him sincerely. "Look, I could sell you on a story about how I'm the most perfect parent in the world with the most perfect life, but I'm not because that's the furthest from the truth. But what I will tell you is that I love my kids. I would give my own life for them. I know I'm not in the most favorable circumstances right now because of the media, but I swear to you I would never let anything hurt them. Honestly, the only reason most of this is happening is because someone close to me leaked this information. I've already lost a friend, please don't make me lose my children as well. Please."

The guy looked between me and Minho. "What about him?"

Minho spoke up. "Sir, I'm not the biological father, but I treat those boys as if they're my own. There's not a moment where I ever wanted to leave because my love for them grows more and more everyday. Kibum is an amazing parent. I've seen it myself. If you take those boys away from him, you wouldn't be helping them, but hurting them."

The guy stared at us a bit longer before pulling a paper out of his file cabinet. He then signed the paper and handed it to me. 

"Congratulations. You'll be able to pick up your sons after you take this to the front desk."

My eyes widened with excitement. "Really?! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now go you two. Your kids are waiting."He didn't have to tell me twice. 

After turning in all paperwork, we headed to my mom's house. I called her to relay the good news before arriving. 

As I hopped out the car, the front door flew open revealing two squealing boys of mine. 

"Umma! Minho!"

I grabbed Jongin while Minho grabbed Taemin and spun him around. 

"Umma, Minho, we missed you," said Jongin. 

I snuggled him as I said, "We've missed you guys too."

"Where did you guys go?"

"Umm, we had to fix some grownup problems first before we could get you two. But everything's ok now."

"Yay!"

My mom and dad walked over to me. "Umma, Appa, thanks so much for looking after them. Appa, I know we've had a rocky past, but I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

They both smiled before he said, "You're my son. I'll do anything for you. I love you. And you too, Minho. Thank you for helping out my son. I'm not always there to protect him, but I know I don't have to worry much now because of you. So thank you."

Minho bowed with much difficulty with Taemin in his arms. "No problem, Sir. I'll always be here for your son."

I smiled before saying, "Sorry to end the sweet moment, but we need to go handle some very important stuff."

"Oh, of course," said my dad before hugging me. 

My mom followed. "Stay safe, my son." I nodded then packed everyone in the car. 

As we rode home, I wasn't surprised with the news on the radio. 

"Kim Kibum has been spotted the leaving child protective services office earlier today. It's been previously reported that his children were taken away from his due to a report filed to protective services. Kibum seemed happy leaving the building today, so one can only assume that his kids are coming back. Congrats to him."

I shut off the radio then. At least someone's happy for me. 

When we arrived home, I told the boys to go to their room while me and Minho tried to figure out the rest of things. 

After awhile of talking in the living room about Nicole, the media, and Jonghyun, my phone rang. I immediately turned sour after seeing the name. 

"It's Nicole."

"Don't answer it," Minho warned. However, I had another agenda. 

I answered, "Hello?"

"Key? Hey, best friend! We haven't spoken in awhile. Are you ok?" So fake. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just watching tv. What are you doing?"

"Just checking up on you.......are you and Minho ok?"

"Yeah we're fine why wouldn't we be?"

She panicked. "Oh! No reason! I was just checking."

Minho looked at me confused as I continued. "You know, it's been so long since we've last seen each other. How about we meet up tomorrow? You can come over."

"Ummm, sure! What time?"

"Anytime's fine. Just text me."

"Ok. Got to go. I love you!"

Sure you do. "Yeah. Same." Then I hung up. 

"Uhhh," said Minho. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to see what the little rat has to say before I let her know that I know everything. I want to watch her squirm, but ultimately, I want to see if she'll tell the truth to me. She told you, but not me."

"Don't you think she'll be a bit suspicious if I'm there?"

"No. Because you're not going to be there."

"What-"

"Minho, I can handle myself."

"But what if your emotions get the best of you?"

"You just gotta trust me on this. Me and her need to talk this out.....one on one."


	17. Confrontations

My heart skipped a beat as the doorbell rang. Let the games begin. 

I put on my best fake smile as I opened the door to an equally fake Nicole. 

"Hey, Key!" She hugged me before pulling away and saying, "Thanks for inviting me. We have to catch up on things!" Yeah. A whole lot. 

"Yeah, it seems like I haven't seen you in awhile. Come on in."

I led her to the living room as she looked around suspiciously. "Where's Minho?"

We both sat on the couch before I answered. "Just out with the boys. They wanted to have some quality time together. Why?"

Her demeanor changed quickly. "Oh! No reason! It's just oddly quiet in here. It's not usually like this. Yeah....so, are you two ok?"

"Never better." I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you so interested in my boyfriend?"

"Umm...well....it's just that earlier, he told me you guys got into a fight. I was deeply worried."

I smiled slightly. "Well, don't be worried. We're fine. Did he tell you what we fought about?" I could basically see her coming up with a lie. 

She quickly answered. "No, no. He just said it was serious. He didn't go into details." Such a liar. 

"Yeah, it was serious. So serious, I hadn't talked to him in three days. I was so lonely and depressed. Then, he finally showed up and apologized."

"Oh....um....well that's great! Im happy for you guys."

"Thanks. Nicole, I have some questions I want to ask you."

"Uhhh, go ahead."

I breathed deeply. "Do you think I can trust you?"

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Of course. You're family, Key. Of course you should feel as if you can trust me."

"Ok. Next question. If you were given the chance to make $1000 for breaking our trust, would you do it?"

She laughed nervously. "What? Key, why are you asking me this-"

"Just answer the question." My patience was wearing thin. 

"I mean, the obvious answer would be to keep our trust. No amount of money is worth our friendship. You should know this."

"Mhmm. Next question. If you were offered any amount of money, any amount imaginable, would you betray me?"

She was avoiding eye contact. "Oh, come on. This is ridiculous! Key, why are you wasting your time asking these silly questions. I would never betray you."

That was it. "Ok. Now that I know how much of a fucking liar you are, I don't ever want to see your face ever again," I said as calmly as possible. 

"What? Key, what are you going on about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I knew something was up when the news kept saying inside source. Not many people know about my personal life, so that narrowed it down to a few people. The person had to have known where my parents live, where my children's school is to have sent paparazzi there, what was going on with Jonghyun, and know about my partying days in the past. After being confused for days, I finally took another look at things. Everything narrowed down to you."

Her expression was so priceless. Did she really think I wouldn't find out? "Key. That's not true-"

"Are you seriously still trying to lie to me?! Really? How much of an ass can you be?! Even Minho told me what you told him. You confessed everything to him! So don't you dare try to deny it. Nicole, if you needed money so badly, all you had to do was ask me. You didn't have to go behind my back and ruin my life!"

Her brows furrowed. "You'll never understand. I have reasons as to why I needed the money-"

"Reasons so important that you'd go so far as having my kids being taken away from me?! And for what? Just for another story in a tabloid that you can make your dirty money off of? You're sick. You're a sick fucking individual!"

"It's not like I knew they were actually going to take them!"

"And that makes it any better?! It's not like you showed one ounce of compassion. Honestly, I wouldn't even be surprised if you were recording me right now."

Her eyes widened. "Oh shoot!" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a recording device before turning it off. "Shit! That was live! I'm so busted!"

I huffed out of astonishment. "You know what? You're pathetic. It's kind of funny. The whole time, I've been worried that I may fight you, or something in that nature. But I honestly don't even feel like touching you nor looking at you. This is the last time I ever want you around me or my family. I hope karma gives you a good ass whooping in the future."

"Key, it's not like I don't love you. You're still the best friend I've ever had!"

"Friends don't do shit like this to each other. Nicole, you honestly need some mental help or something." I stood up. "Now please leave....and never come back. And if you do, I won't hesitate to call the cops."

She stared at me for a while before slowly standing up and walking in front of me to the door. She turned to face me before I could open the door. "I know you may not believe it now, but I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel any better, the device I was recording from was streaming live to a news company. They heard everything up until I cut it off. My gig is up."

"And that's the only reason you're sorry?"

"No, I still love you-"

"Stop it. Love? You nearly ruined my whole life. A life you're no longer allowed to be apart of. Please leave now."

She sighed before heading out the door. I happily slammed it behind her before locking it. 

I stood there for a few minutes, staring in front of me. I didn't know what to think or how to feel. Someone I've known and called family for many years is now nothing to me. I don't even think my mind has fully sunken that in. 

The only satisfaction I get out of this is that fact that Nicole's going to get exposed. If she was telling the truth about that recorder being streamed live, then that means everyone will find out I was being set up for most of this. 

Even so, the media will still be a nuisance because of what's happening between me and Jonghyun. I really wish all of this could end already. 

About 30 minutes later, Minho and my boys emerged through the front door and ran into the living room where I was sitting. 

"Umma!" Screamed Taemin. "We had so much fun! Minho took us to an arcade!"

Jongin joined, "Then he bought me a new soccer ball. See?!" 

He shoved his new soccer ball in my face and I couldn't help but smile. "That's nice sweetie. I'm glad you guys had fun. How about you two go play with it upstairs in the playroom, but don't play like you're outside. I don't need another broken vase. Got it?"

They both nodded before scurrying off upstairs. 

Minho sat next to me before kissing my cheek. "How was it?"

I sighed. "Well, I didn't hit her. That's a good sign."

He chuckled. "Yeah. We don't need you going to jail as well. What all happened?"

"First she tried to act like she didn't know what I was talking about. It was really pissing me off. Even after I revealed to her that I knew everything, she still tried to play dumb. Eventually, she came out with the truth and said she needed the money."

"If she needed money, she could've asked."

"Same thing I said. Anyway, she apologized. I didn't give to shits though. I told her I didn't want to see her again and that's the end of that."

He shook his head slowly. "That's a shame. She was such a good friend to the both of us. Hell, she even got us together. It really sucks that she would do something like that."

"I know. It's bad enough that I already have trust issues. Now, I don't know who to trust."

Minho sighed before grabbing my hands and looking at me. "Key, I hope you know that I would never do anything like that to you. You're so precious to me. I would hate to be the cause of your hurt. I'll admit. Yes, what Nicole did was fucked up. It's still hard for me to believe it, but please trust me. I'm here to protect you, not hurt you. Ok?"

I smiled slightly. "Ok."

"So what else is going on?"

"Well, Jonghyun's going to jail soon. Like really soon. My lawyer called and said Jonghyun requested to see the boys and I the day that he goes away. He wants us to be the last people he sees before he goes away."

He nodded. "Mmm. I see."

I teased, "I promise there won't be any kisses this time. I just think it's a good idea for the boys to see their dad. I'm still not sure how long they'll go without seeing him."

"Do you think it'll be hard on them?"

"Maybe not at first because they probably wouldn't register it until they want to go to his house again. Then I would have to difficultly explain that he's gone. It's going to be so hard, Minho. You have no idea how attached they are to him."

".........You too."

My brows furrowed. "What?"

"You're attached to him too aren't you?" I remained silent because I didn't know exactly what to say. "Hey, it's ok. I understand now. Before, it was hard to because I selfishly wanted you to myself. But now I see it. Based on what you've told me, you guys started out as friends, then best friends, the boyfriends, then parents. You spent much of your youth with him. I'm not sure of exactly everything that happened, but I do know that you guys share something that I can't compare to."

I began to tear up as those memories came back. "Minho-"

"You were in love and when it fell apart, you thought you could fix it. You still do. No matter how much you try to move on from him, you're constantly reminded of him everyday because of your sons. You guys have a family together that you don't want to be broken apart. You've saved him so many times before to prevent that from happening. So I understand why this would be hard for you, Kibum. You still love him."

A single tear fell. "But I love you-"

"You don't have to explain. I know how much you love me, and I love you just the same. I also know you love Jonghyun on a deeper level than I could ever understand. I know it's not a romantic type of love, but more of a family. It's ok, Key."

As more tears released, I quietly said, "Thank you." It was everything I ever wanted to tell Minho, but didn't know how to explain. I've tried explaining it to him before, but never in this much detail. This is what makes me love Minho even more. He understands me. 

He wiped my tears as he continued. "I understand if you might not want me to show up when you take them to Jonghyun. It's a family event, so it should only be the three of you guys. I only ask for one thing though."

I sniffed. "What?"

"Please don't kiss him again. I don't have time to be whooping ass again."

I burst out laughing. "Don't worry. The most he'll be getting is a hug."

He smiled. "Fine by me." Then he leaned in and gave me a long sentimental kiss. 

I instantly became drawn in. Because of all the stress lately, me and Minho haven't been able to be as intimate with each other lately. It's something that I didn't notice I craved. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I climbed onto his lap to straddle him. He placed his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck to kiss him deeper. 

Soon enough, I began to grind slowly onto his crotch, creating a tingly sensation for me and him. His grip on my hips tightened as he forced my crotch hard onto his while I was grinding. 

I let out a moan in our kiss as he groaned. It didn't take long for me to become hard. 

He shifted and slowly pushed me down so that my back was to the couch. He hovered over me and claimed my lips as he slowly pulled up my shirt. 

Once my shirt was to my neck, he broke away from our kiss and flicked my nipple with his tongue. My back instantly arched. He flicked it a few more times before placing his whole mouth on it to lick it. 

I laid my arms above my head as I moaned carelessly. My breath picked up as he continued to lick one nipple while his hand played with the other. 

Right as things were getting interesting, I heard the sound of glass breaking upstairs. We stopped immediately, and I swear I felt a vein pop out of my head. 

Those boys. 

I whined before telling Minho, "We have to stop. Time for me to go in umma mode."

He groaned. "Aww man. I guess we can finish this later. Don't be too hard on them though."

I hopped up. "No promises." I slowly trudged up the stairs, giving my boner some time to die down. "Boys!"

"Taemin did it!"

"Jongin did it!" They said in unison. 

Once I got to the play room, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was shattered glass everywhere by the window. My eyes slowly trailed upward and landed on the window. There was no glass there anymore except for some sharp shards still attached. 

My eyes widened. "What the hell happened?!" They both tried to over talk each other and explain at the same time, blaming the other for what happened. "Stop. Now you guys have three seconds to tell me the truth before I take away all of your games for two weeks."

"Jongin wouldn't let me hold the ball!"

"He's lying, umma! He took it from me without asking. I only had it to myself for about one minute. It wasn't fair!"

"You're the one lying! Umma, he hogged the ball the whole time. He put the ball down, then I picked it up because he wasn't playing with it."

"No! You snatched it out of my hand!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys, stop it!" Then it went silent. "Just tell me how in the world the window became broken." Then they both looked down. "So you're not talking now?"

Taemin pouted as he said, "Well, we were tugging the ball back and forth in our hands because we wanted it."

Jongin continued, "Then somehow, the ball flew out of our hands.....and out the window."

I grimaced. "So Minho took his precious time to buy you that ball, and this is how you repay him?"

Jongin dragged, "I'm sorry, umma."

"And Taemin, Minho bought this ball for Jongin. And this is how you treat it?"

He stared at his feet as he repeated what Jongin said. "I'm sorry, umma."

"I'm not the one you guys should be apologizing to. Go downstairs and apologize to Minho. Now." 

They walked slowly out the door and downstairs as I followed them. Minho was looking at TV when his attention turned to us. 

"Minho, honey, the boys have something they would like to say to you.". 

Taemin went first. "We're sorry, Minho. We did something really bad."

Minho scrunched his brows. "Like what?"

Jongin sighed. "We lost the ball you gave me. I'm sorry."

Taemin continued. "We were arguing over who should have the ball. Then the ball flew out of our hands and out the window."

Minho raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Please don't be mad," said Jongin. He and Taemin walked up to Minho and gave him the sweetest hug. 

"We're really sorry," said Taemin. 

I rolled my eyes because I knew Minho would fall for how cute they're being. I'm basically immune to it. Him, not so much. 

A smile crept on his face as he hugged them back. "It's ok, guys. Really." He pulled back to look at them. "Just be careful next time. Ok? The glass from the window could've really hurt you two. I don't want that to happen to you guys." They nodded. "Don't worry about the ball. I can get you another one easily."

I intervened. "Not so fast. They're not getting another one until they earn it. Now go upstairs and get ready for bed. You've lost your play-time privilege."

Taemin whined. "But it's still early, umma. I'm not even tired."

"Well you should've thought of that before. You can use the free time before dinner for some brotherly bonding. You know I don't like you two fighting."

They looked at each other before looking at me and saying in unison, "Sorry, umma."

"Mhmm. Now get upstairs and got washed." They walked slowly to the stairs. "A little faster." Then they headed upstairs. Once they were out of sight I looked at Minho who had a grin on his face. "What?"

"A little harsh aren't we?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, hush. You're such a pushover. You totally fell for their cute act."

"How could you not? They looked so sad and adorable at the same time!"

"That's the trick, Choi. Aigoo, you need to get used to it soon before they possess you. Anyway, I have to be tough on them sometimes, or they'll never acknowledge when they make a mistake." I sat next to him on the couch. 

"Yeah. You're right about that. I guess I still have some more to learn with this parenting thing."

I smiled and pecked his lips. "You're trying your best. That's all I can ask for."

"I feel as if I should be rewarded for my efforts. How about be pick up where we left off earlier?" He leaned in slowly. 

I cut him off with my hand. "Sorry, but I need to cover that window quickly before the room's filled with pigeons." He groaned as I stood up. I blew him a kiss. "Love ya!"

It's nice to have these moments despite all the drama that's going on in my life. 


End file.
